All Of my Memories
by Raynee2403
Summary: Una empresa que mantener, una hermana a quien criar, una vida de la cual esta harta y un corazon roto... que mas se puede pedir? unos ojos verdes y una hermosa sorpresa que no esperaba cambiara su vida en un giro de 360 grados.! las memorias son siempre el mejor recuerdo para tenerte cerca...
1. Por Accidente

**Por Accidente.**

El despertador sonaba diciéndome por 4ta vez que era la hora de despertar quería tirar el móvil por la ventana era nuevamente hora de comenzar con la vida que me ha atado el ser dueña de una gran empresa a mis 25 años después de que mis padres murieran en ese aparatoso accidente que les cegó la vida hace 3 años y me tocara ser madre y hermana de Alice mi adoración, por ella doy mi vida si es posible más que hermanas somos las mejores amigas, y aunque a veces peleamos como cualquier hermano no podría vivir sin ella. Con solo 22 años, lidiar con una adolecente y ponerme frente a miles de empleados que solo quieren apoderarse de lo que con tanto empeño formo mi padre.

Quería quedarme en la cama acurrucarme y dormir hasta tarde pero el deber de estar frente a la empresa 'A & I Bussiness', la cual manejo de una manera que no tengo que envidiarle a ningún hombre.

Me levante de la cama, y fui a tomar mi ducha matutina. Me mire al espejo y me dije "aquí vamos de nuevo". Salí de la ducha y tome camino al cuarto de mi hermosa y perezosa hermanita, que nunca quiere levantarse.

"Alice Despierta que es hora de ir al colegio" – Le dije moviéndola

"Mmm no 5 minutos mas bells" – Dijo con voz adormilada y estirándose.

" Alice ya es tarde todos los días tendremos esta escenita? Creo que ya estas grande. – le dije cruzándome de brazos

" pues si ya estoy grande, déjame estar con Jasper" se tapo con las almohadas.

"Ya te dije que aun no y como veo que no te comportas como una adolescente de tu edad no te lo permitiré" – Le dije saliendo de la habitación eso siempre funcionada con ella.

" No Bella no! – Se levanto corriendo tras de mí- Yo quiero a Jasper pero si no me das oportunidad de estar con él me dejara por otra"- respondió haciendo ese puchero que es tan típico de ella.

"no discutiremos mas esto Alice, te prometo que si te portas bien te dejare" – Le guiñe un ojo.

Y así es mí día a día, la misma rutina con mi pequeña hermana. Es un demonio pero la amo. Casi podría decir que le tengo envidia por como es su vida de rosas que yo misma le he hecho ver aunque siempre le he puesto los pies en la tierra. Esta enamorada de un chico, Jasper Hale, Rubio Ojos Azules, hermoso sin duda y el al igual que Alice está enamorado, tanto asi que lucha por ella sobre cualquier cosa pero aun no los dejo que anden juntos o me hago esa idea para fastidiarla, como que no los he notado besándose bajo el árbol de mama cada vez que el viene a visitarla.

Fui a la cocina y como todas las mañanas mi nana estaba preparándome mi café y el desayuno de Alice y el mío. Mi nana nos crio a Alice y a mi Junto con mi madre y ella después de la muerte de mis padres se ha quedado con nosotras, es como si fuera nuestra madre y le tenemos mucho cariño y respeto.

"buenos días Nana"- Le di un abrazo que esta me devolvió.

" buenos días mi niña, como dormiste?"

"bien nana como siempre"- Eche un suspiro

" no pareces del todo relajada que te pasa?" – dijo ella preocupada

" Es que mi vida es tan monótona nana, ver a Alice tan risueña con Jazz me hace querer estar así también, quisiera poder tener a quien amar, ser feliz aparte de mis amigos " –conteste bajando la mirada a mis pantuflas de Hello Kitty.

"lo sé mi niña pero no te preocupes que encontraras tu príncipe azul" afirmo sonriéndome.

" ay nana! Sabes que esos príncipes azules no existen." Le dije saliendo con mi café y mi tostada con mermelada en la boca.

Subí a mi habitación a vestirme para llegar a mi trabajo, me puse una falda que me llagaba a las rodillas, y una camisa rosada clara. Con mis accesorios en oro blanco. Me maquille sencilla pero elegante y mi zapatos Jimmy choo negros. Solté mi pelo con risos cayendo en mi espalda. Un poco de perfume Nina Ricci y estaba lista para mi día.

Salí de la habitación y bajando las escaleras llame a Alice para llevarla a la escuela, siempre la llevaba yo en la mañana y Sam un joven que parecía un mastodonte de grande pero que en el fondo era muy simpático la buscaba en las tardes y a donde ella quisiera.

Deje a Alice en el colegio en donde fue recibida por un abrazo de Jasper dándole vueltas al mismo tiempo y un beso a mí. Me reía de ellos y de la forma tan natural y sincera de ellos amarse.

Llegue al Lobby de la empresa, El parking tomo mi Mini Cooper y lo llevo a mi parqueo personal. Subí por los Ascensores hasta el último Piso, en donde mi secretaria Rosalie (y mi mejor amiga) me esperaba como todos los días. Ella aparte de Alice era mi única mejor amiga y no obstante eso era la hermana de Jasper, irónico no? Pero cierto.

Rosalie era una rubia hermosa, De ojos azules igual que su hermano. Parecía modelo de revista, pero aquí estaba ella acompañándome en mi infierno personal que era "A & I Bussiness".

"buen día Ross" Dije haciéndole un saludo con la mano

"buen día Bella"

" que hay para hoy?" abrí la puerta entrando en mi oficina con Ross detrás de mí.

"no tiene mucho que hacer hoy, solo tiene una junta con los accionistas de Venezuela "

"ok gracias Rosalie te llamare si te necesito, pon al tanto a los otros ejecutivos que siempre llegan tarde apropósito"- levante una ceja.

"si Bella no te preocupes"

Me prepare mentalmente para lo que se avecinaba, darle todos los movimientos de la empresa a los accionistas así mantenerlos al tanto. Me tome otro café para relajarme, llene unos informes y mi móvil comenzó a sonar, saque mi Iphone del Bolso.

"Dime Jacob que se te ofrece a estas horas de la mañana?" Dije molesta

"Dios Isabella Swan pero que genio, tan temprano y estas de mal humor?" dijo en tono de burla

"no estoy para bromas que se te ofrece, tengo una junta en 5 minutos y no puedo atenderte" tendré que cambiar mi numero.

"solo quería invitarte a almorzar, solo eso" – fruncí el ceño y me pare de la silla recogiendo mis cosas.

"no, no puedo salir contigo, hoy ni nunca, quisiera que ya dejaras de llamarme quieres?" Colgué

Jacob, ese hijo de perra que solo sabia fastidiarme cuando no tenia alguien que le calentara la cama, desde aquel día en que me engaño en la universidad con una de mis compañeras de cuarto y luego que lo descubrí en mi misma habitación revolcándose con ella, no me deja en paz pidiendo perdón de mil formas.

**Flashback**

_Tenia mi clase de Administración financiera la cual me tenia al borde del colapso, había estudiado tanto para este examen final, amaneciendo pegada a mi calculadora y mi cuaderno practicando para poder saberme todo, necesitaba pasar con altas notas, quería que mis padres se sintieran orgullosos de mi._

_Tenia varios días que no veía a Jacob, estaba tan ocupada estos días y habíamos peleado por esta razón pero el no entendía lo que eso significaba en mi. Le había dejado un mensaje esa mañana y lo cite a mi habitación para darle una sorpresa y contentarnos., mas la sorprendida fui yo esa noche…_

_Acababa de salir a las 10 de la noche de ese examen que llevo mas de 3 horas, pase por la cafetería por un café poder tener fuerzas, mi mocachino de chocolate mi favorito. Subía las escaleras esperando que ya el estuviera en mi cuarto, Jessica me había dicho antes que se iría con Mike a su habitación, estaríamos el y yo solos, amándonos la noche entera aunque me quedara dormida en el intento, ese pensamiento me hizo sonrojarme, aunque teníamos encuentros sexuales con Jacob jamás me dejaba de avergonzar cuando lo hablaba o lo imaginaba._

_Puse la mano en el picaporte de mi puerta y solo la entreabrí un poco, escuchaba ruidos, mas bien eran gemidos y jadeos…_

- _Oh si Jess si, muévete así ,me lo haces tan rico, eres mejor que oh.. Bella, follas demasiado bien- escuche que gemían fuerte _

_Deje caer el vaso que traía con mi chocolate y entre mas en la habitación a ver con mis propios ojos lo que imaginaba, estaba temblando y mis ojos con lagrimas a punto de salir de la rabia, y allí estaban, Jessica cabalgando a mi novio y el golpeando su culo como si de ello dependiera su vida. Encendí las luces y solo se quedaron pasmados mas Jacob no dejo de moverse en ella._

- _Be- bella amor, no es lo que piensas- Jacob se quito a Jessica de encima y corría hacia a mi completamente desnudo._

- _No claramente no es lo que pienso, veo a mi mejor amiga con mi novio exactamente no es lo que pienso porque son dos hijos de su…- y calle la madre de Jacob no merecía que la insultara- se pueden seguir divirtiendo hasta aquí llego todo Jacob Black obviamente.- el me tomo del codo cuando me disponía a salir, y la rabia y la impotencia me invadió, le di tremenda cachetada y lo marque con mis uñas.- jamás, escúchame bien, jamás vuelvas a tocarme, imbécil, y tu ni se diga Jessica Perra de quinta._

_Salí disparada al corredor de las habitaciones, fui seguido al baño que había en la 2da planta de la biblioteca y me senté a llorar en el suelo, llorar por rabia, por desamor, yo lo amaba, y salí dañada en el intento. Pero jamás volveré a caer jamás…_

**_Fin Flashback_**

Me fui a mi junta de negocios que me esperaba, entre y todos me miraron con mala cara, algo realmente normal que ya dejo de importar, así era. Les mostré las cifras que se habían ganado en esos meses aclarándoles vía gráficos y estadísticas, sinceramente los deje sorprendidos salí con mi cabeza en alto.

Me dirigí a mi oficina y tome mi Iphone, y llame a Alice.

"Hola mi pequeña duende" le dije mejorando mi humor.

- Bella te he dicho que no me llames así!-reclamo enojada- Pero bueno porque te amo te lo dejo pasar- reímos las dos al escucharla.

"si también te amo mi duende hermoso… dime Alice ya estás en casa? Comiste?" siempre las mismas preguntas.

"si bella si ya comí, estoy aquí con Nana viendo TV, antes de ir a mi clase de diseño."

"muy bien cariño cuídate mucho si, y suerte en tus clases nos vemos más tarde"

"bye sis, un beso"

"bye duende "- Colgué

Salí de mi oficina y me encontré a Ross hablando por su teléfono, el cual dejo en Silencio hasta que le hable.

"Dime Bella como te fue?" – Me dijo bajito.

"Pues muy bien ya sabes cómo soy, aunque el estúpido del Sr. Tomas pensaba ponerme en ridículo pero así solo quedo el" – reímos las dos

"es que nunca va a aprender ese tipo? Siempre hace lo mismo"

"ya ves que no, bueno mi rubia yo me voy a almorzar y creo que iré de compras con Alice, ya sabes que casi se gradúan nuestros hermanos y ese vestido tiene que ser perfecto"- dije imitando los saltitos de Alice, y estallamos en carcajadas.

"Pues nos hablamos luego, te tengo al pendiente"- me Señalo su Iphone- "Nos vemos."

Me dirigí al Lobby a Esperar mi auto y fui rumbo a un café que solía visitar siempre, de repente mi celular comenzó a sonar y comencé a buscar pero no lograba hallarlo y lo que vino después paso a cámara lenta.

Un volvo salió de la calle principal y del cual no me había percatado que se acercaba a mí choco del lado derecho de mi auto a una velocidad extremadamente alta, mi cabeza impacto con el cristal de la puerta, solo sentí algo caliente que salía por mis mejillas desde mi cabeza.

Aun aturdida y asustada por el choque salí del auto como pude, me tome la cabeza con mis manos y solo vi sangre, casi me desmayo hasta que sentí unos brazos que me tomaron por la cintura. Me dio la vuelta para quedar de frente a él.

No podía ver nada. Estaba aturdida casi inconsciente.

" Oh Dios mío, como se siente señorita, me escuchas?" – una voz en terciopelada me hablaba.

"no lo sé, me duele la cabeza."- respondí con voz pastosa.

"hay que llevarte a un hospital rápido, llamare a una ambulancia."- me dijo él con voz preocupada.

Me sentó otra vez en el asiento de mi auto, a los pocos minutos llego a mis oídos la sirena de la ambulancia.

"señora me escucha?" – era otra voz diferente, seguro eran los paramédicos.

"si"- Respondí cansada ya no podía aguantar más, estaba viendo todo negro, tenía miedo.

"debes de quedarte con nosotros, no te puedes dormir ok? Señor venga con nosotros ya reportamos el accidente y vendrán a recoger sus autos, acompáñenos debemos revisarlo a usted también, háblele para que no se vaya a desvanecer."- dijo el paramédico.

"por favor llévenla al Medico Central, mi Padre trabaja allá avísenle al Doctor Carlisle Cullen.

"Señorita como se llama?- me pregunto la hermosa voz otra vez.

"Isabella Swan." –

"Tienes algún familiar al que podamos llamar?

"Alice, es mi hermana, pero no tengo mi teléfono"

"está bien, tranquila "- luego escuche que hablaba con los paramédicos y volvió ya cuando salimos al hospital.

No escuche que hablo con Alice ya que habíamos llegado y me habían ingresado. Me llevaron a emergencias donde fui atendida, sentía que me pinchaban el brazo derecho y escuchaba muchas voces dando indicaciones. Después que caí en un profundo sueño.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve dormida. Desperté en un cuarto blanco intente levantarme pero la cabeza me dio vueltas y volví a la almohada.

"hermanita por fin despertaste." – Alice estaba aquí y estaba asustada por como escuche su voz. -"como estas?, no te duele nada? Necesitas algo?"

"Alice una pregunta a la vez.- Sonreí aunque me dio una ligera molestia.- me siento un poco adolorida en la cabeza pero estoy bien."- toque su carita y sentí lagrimas correr por sus mejillas.

"pensé que morirías Bella, no me hagas esto otra vez por favor, no me quiero quedar sola" – me abrazo sozollando.

"no nunca te dejare sola, eso te lo prometo." Le dije acariciando su espalda

"Buenas tardes se encuentras bien Isabella?"- me dijo un señor, aparentaba ser muy joven pero se notaba la experiencia que poseía, rubio, ojos de un azul intenso. Mucho más azules que lo de Ross o los de Jasper, realmente era un Dios. –"Soy el Dr. Cullen, como se siente? – me dijo sonriente

"estoy bien Dr. Cullen solo me duele un poco la cabeza y me siento mareada."-

"es normal es por la anestesia, no tienes nada grave solo era un corte en lado izquierdo de la cabeza, te dimos unos cuantos puntos y nada más. Solo debes de llevar las indicaciones y tomar reposo por unos 3 días."

"Qué? No Dr. Cullen tengo q trabajar…"- no me dejaron continuar.

"Nada de eso mi niña tomaras el reposo si o si, o me dices y te tendré que atar a la pata de la cama."- era mi nana.

"nana pero tu sabes que no puedo"- me miro lanzándome dagas con los ojos, bufe resignada-"esta bien" levante mis palmas en señal de paz.

"Bueno Isabella te daré el alta en unas horas, por ahora estarás en observación."- dijo el saliendo

" disculpe Dr. Cullen pero Sabe usted quien fue el que trajo acá? Estoy confundida."- le dije haciendo una mueca de dolor.

"ah pues quien te trajo al hospital fue mi hijo, Edward. Y fue con el que tuviste el accidente de coche. "- me dijo con una sonrisa paternal.

"En Verdad fue mi culpa. De veras lo siento yo pagare todo lo que tenga que ver con su coche no hay problema. El está aún por aquí?- dije un poco avergonzada y asustada. Todo esto paso por culpa mía y pudo pasar algo peor, como matar a alguien, gemí internamente.

"Si, el está en la sala de espera, quería saber cómo seguías. Quieres hablar con él?"- me pregunto.

"si por favor, gracias por todo Dr. Cullen y disculpe por lo que paso. Pude haber matado a su hijo."- dije con la cabeza baja.

"no te preocupes Isabella no pasa nada, son cosas que ocurren en la vida para que se tenga un poco de precaución"- me guiño un ojo y salió.

Nos quedamos un rato Alice y yo conversando acerca de su día y los preparativos de su graduación. Estaba emocionada y mas hablándome de su "Jazz" como ella suele llamar cariñosamente a Jasper, nana se despidió de las 2 para ir hacer los preparativos de mi estadía en casa, no estaba feliz con esto pero conociéndola y mas a mi hermanita esas 2 juntas son un demonio vivo. Tocaron la puerta y Alice salió a abrir.

"Bella te busca el Sr. Edward Cullen."- Me dijo Alice son una sonrisa picara en sus labios.-"me voy a tomar un refresco ya vuelvo."- y salió disparada por los pasillos.

Por la puerta entro literalmente un Dios, yo me pellizque porque pensé que estaba muerta, como podían haber angelitos así en la tierra? El era un hombre alto, cabello color cobrizo, muy despeinado parecía como si hubiera pasado sus manos muchas veces por el pero malditamente sexy, nariz perfilada y una boca que daba mucho que desear. Me miraba con ojos penetrantes pero con signo de disculpa. Y una sonrisa de lado que no debería de hacer en estos momentos porque me dejo totalmente deslumbrada.

"Hola, mucho gusto, Edward Cullen."- me dijo tendiéndome una mano y al instante sentí un raro cosquilleo recorrerme.

"Mucho gusto Isabella Swan,"- le dije con una sonrisa tímida." Toma asiento por favor, tenemos que hablar." – me senté en la cama para poder verlo a la cara.

"claro hablaremos, como te sientes?- lo mire con una ceja alzada.

"casi te mato, te choco el auto y aun así me preguntas como me siento?."- le dije con los ojos como platos pero un poco intimidada por su mirada.

"es que todo un caballero-respondió con una sonrisa-"bromeo, bueno si lo soy pero en fin lo importante es que estamos vivos los dos, no paso a mayores y de los autos eso se repara."-. Me reí por dentro, soy yo o está nervioso?

"muchas gracias Edward pero creo que no, no te preocupes por nada yo te pagare todos los gastos que lleve su reparación o si no te compro uno nuevo."- dije mirando mis manos.

"no claro que no me niego a que me pagues los daños y mucho menos que me compres un auto Isabella."- se puso muy serio.

"perdóname pero creo que es lo más justo, yo fui la culpable, yo pago." Le dije levantando mi mirada y encogiéndome de hombros.

"no y no. Pero bueno no te quiero hacer enojar así que porque en vez de pagarme el auto no me pagas aceptando una invitación a tomar un café?"- Que? Escuche bien? Este Dios Griego invitándome a salir? No, no puede ser.

"no crees que es injusto? Déjame pagarte el auto porfa si?" – rogué con mirada suplicante.

"podemos hablar de ese asunto si aceptas el café, ok?"- me miro con sus hermosos ojos verdes, como negarme a ellos. Se veía un lindo chico, sería un buen indicio de algo bueno en mi vida? Quite esa idea de mi cabeza.

"está bien acepto tu invitación. Te advierto que no soy buena compañía pero acepto, gracias de veras por salvarme y traerme al hospital. Hiciste demasiado por mí."

"Bien, pues así quedamos. Y no fue nada, solo no se podía dejar a una hermosa mujer a su suerte."- me miro con sus bellos ojos.-"espero que descanses mucho, yo me retiro tengo que volver a mi trabajo, un gusto en conocerte aunque fuera en estas circunstancias."

"muchas gracias, por todo. Hasta pronto."- me despedí con la mano mientras el salía de mi habitación de hospital.

"hasta pronto Isabella."- me quede observando la puerta hasta que se perdió de vista.

Que había sido esto? Era un sueño? Es el hombre más guapo que había conocido en la vida, y eso que eh visto muchos hombre hermoso, pero no así como el. Inmediatamente me percate de algo, no quedamos en ningún día para nuestro café, pero tampoco me dio su número de teléfono. Me sentí triste?. Creo que nunca volveré a ver a ese hermoso Dios.

Tome mi Iphone y me sorprendí al ver una notificación de un mensaje.

_"Hola Isabella, te preguntaras como tengo tu numero, y me disculpo creo que es poco caballeroso que lo haya hecho pero me tome el atrevimiento de buscarlo en tu celular cuando ingresaste al hospital. Es para que así nos comuniquemos y quedemos en día de nuestro café, este numero es el mí,o guárdalo si así lo prefieres. Y me disculpo si fue mucho atrevimiento de mi parte. Que descanses mucho y hablamos luego._

_Edward._

Mi emoción se incremento de tal manera que me sorprendía a mí misma, tenía una sonrisa en mi cara, por qué tanta alegría al descubrir esto? Con estos pensamientos me quede dormida en mi cuarto de hospital, en lo último que fui consiente fue de esos ojos esmeraldas tan misteriosos.

_** y Aqui comienza una nueva historia, espero que les haya gustado como inicio, y lo que viene sera mejor, dejen sus Rewies y gracias por leer Chicas **_

_**Raynee~***_


	2. Entre Compras y Ojos verdes

Me dieron el alta del hospital a eso de las 5 de la tarde, nana fue a recogerme con Sam ya que mi Mini quedo destrozado, mas tarde pienso que podre comprarme. Como lo suponía ya tenía todo preparado, mi cama, mis ropas cómodas de estar en casa llámese pijamas, etc.

Me fui a dar un baño para ponerme cómoda y cenar. Lave mi cuerpo con mi gel de baño de fresas y limón que me encantaba con cuidado de no estropear la banda de mi cabeza, el agua estaba en su punto, tibia como me gustaba para relajarme y me quede un rato así solo con mis ojos cerrados recordando todo lo que había pasado hace solo unas horas.

Salí del baño y allí se encontraba Alice encima de mi cama muy comoda.

"como te sientes Bella?"

"mucho mejor ahora Allie" –dije quitandome la Toalla y comenzando a ponerme mi pijama.

"que bueno, que le diré a nana que te traiga tu cena a la cama si?, tu tranquila Bella que pronto estarás mejor." Dijo mirándome con dulzura y bajándose de mi cama.

" esta bien, como te fue en tu clase de diseño?"

"bah bien, ahora no me vengas con eso, explícame como paso el accidente y como es que te encontraste a ese hombre tan guapo?" – dijo la muy picarona con cara de detective, Sentí mis mejillas calentarse.

"pues por estar buscando el celular en mi bolso y me despiste, fue mi culpa, tendré que comprarme otro auto nuevo."- suspire.

"y el chico Cullen? Que te a dicho?"-dijo emocionada.

"no lo podrás creer Allie, es todo un caballero, me dijo que no me preocupara por lo del auto, al contrario de eso…" mis mejillasi se que se pusieron color Tomate maduro.

"que, que, que? Sigue hablando Isabella o te juro que te robo los Jimmy Choo Nuevos"- me amenazo.

"ya calma niña, el... el me ha invitado a salir." Me quede callada esperando la reacción de Alice. La desgraciada chilló tan fuerte que me dio una punzada la herida de mi cabeza.

"oh Dios Hermanita tendré un nuevo cuñado"-canto y comenzó a mover sus caderas – "cuando es? Para donde, hay que buscar lo que te vas a poner"-corrió a mi closet, era momento de parar este Tornado.

"hey ,hey Alice cálmate nena, del grito que has pegado me a dado dolor de cabeza"-le dije tocándome el lugar.

"ups lo siento"

En ese momento entro nana con mi cena, se veía delicioso, puré de papas con queso de hoja, ella sabia cuanto amaba eso, un jugo de naranja y de postre un pastel de chocolate.

"gracias nana, eres la mejor, te quiero"-le dije abriendo mis brazos para abrazarla.

"pero yo te quiero más mi niña, no me vuelvas a dar un susto de esa magnitud de nuevo eh, ya estoy muy viejita "–dijo mirándome a los ojos.

"lo siento nana, te juro que tendré mas cuidado, no quiero dejarlas solas ni a ti ni a mi pequeña duende."-sonreí.

Les di las buenas noches a las dos y me dispuse a comer lo que me habían traído. Estaba realmente delicioso. Termine todo y puse la bandeja a un lado de mi mesita de noche. Me acorde que tenía que avisarle a Rosalie que no iría por tres benditos días a la empresa. Busque mi Iphone y le escribí.

-Hola Ross, solo te escribo para decirte que no iré por unos tres días a la empresa

-que tú qué? Y eso?

-oh mi Ross, tuve un accidente de coche súper feo

- como? Pero estas bien amiga? Como a pasado eso?

-un descuido mío y otro coche me choco pero ya estoy en casa en reposo no te preocupes.

-menos mal Bella, mañana te iré a ver a casa, y no te preocupes por los pendientes, yo me hare cargo de lo que pueda.

-gracias amiga, eres la mejor, siempre tan eficiente.

-cuídate mucho si, te quiero.

-yo a ti, buenas noches.

-Chau Nite!

Me recosté en mi cama para ver un poco de televisión y así poder dormirme. Cuando estaba casi por irme al mundo de los sueños sonó mi celular con un mensaje. Lo tome y me quede de piedra al ver el nombre de Edward en grande. Lo abrí enseguida.

-buenas noches Isabella, solo espero que estés mejor y perdón por el atrevimiento de tu teléfono, no era mi intensión.

-hola Edward, gracias en verdad estoy mucho mejor ya

-oh estas despierta! Eh sido yo?

-um digamos que me quedaba dormida, pero no importaJ.

-Oh lo siento Bella, y me alegro de veras que estés mejor. Bueno mejor te dejo descansar, que tengas lindos sueños.

-gracias igual para ti Edward, un beso.

Y así con mi sonrisa de satisfacción me deje ir al mundo de los sueños en donde ese chico con ojos verdes me miraba con amor.

Me sentía tan bien, aun no abría los ojos pero estaba tan cómoda en mi mullida cama que no quería hacerlo, no recuerdo haber descansado tanto en los últimos años. Comencé a removerme buscando una mejor posición cuando escuche el sonido de una hoja de papel, me desespérese y ciertamente era una nota, no sabía que podría ser pero al ver las letras lo imagine, Alice.

"buen día Hermanita dormilona, umm ya se dé quien saque eso de no querer levantarme por las mañanas para ir al cole, en fin te deje esta nota aquí porque no quería despertarte y mucho menos escribirte en el Iphone para que durmieras mas ya que eres maniática con tu teléfono, solo te quería desear un buen día, después de clases iré a comer a una cafetería cerca de aquí con Jasper y luego iré a mi clase de Diseño, no te avise antes porque apenas me entere anoche. Hablamos más tarde Belli Bells. Te Quiere, tu Hermana mas Fashion Allie."

Esta niña, bueno lo mejor que podía hacer era ir al baño a lavarme los dientes y eso hice. Me coloque una de mis pijamas mas cómodas y comencé a bajar las escaleras de la casa, llegue a la cocina, moría de hambre, al parecer Nana había salido porque no se encontraba allí.

Me puse manos a la obra para prepararme lo que se me antojaba, unas tostadas con mermelada de fresas, huevos revueltos con tocineta y un zumo de limón como me gustaba. En eso que me desayunaba sonó mi móvil, era Rosalie.

"buen día Ross que tal?"

"buen día Bells, todo tranquilo por acá, como estas tu?

"pues yo muy bien, amiga te juro que no había descansado así en años, debería de hacer esto de vez en cuando"- dije con una sonrisa.

"estas muy contenta eh, de veras que hacía mucho tiempo que no te escuchaba así, bueno yo tengo que volver a esto, ya te visitare más tarde, cuídate Belli"

"está bien Ross hasta más tarde"-colgó-

Me quede pensando en las palabras de mi amiga, mi cambio de ánimo se debía a… no por Dios el solo fue amable conmigo. Deje los platos en el fregadero y mire hacia el jardín que hacía meses que no pasaba, hoy hacia un lindo día. Camine por el sendero de piedras hasta un balancín que había debajo de un gran árbol que hacía tiempo había plantado mi abuelo Eleazar.

Estuve pensando en que sería mi vida si mis padres aun estuvieran vivos, quizás me hubiese casado? No no lo creo y menos con ese patán de Jacob. Pero quizás sino me hubiese concentrado tanto en la empresa, en mi hermana hubiese encontrado la forma de enamorarme.

"hacia mucho que no pasabas al jardín mi niña" – me saco de mis pensamientos mi nana.

"pues si nana pero hoy hace un lindo día, por cierto a donde andabas?"

"haciendo la compra, ya que te quedaras unos días más aquí tengo que consentirte mas"- dijo pellizcando mi mejilla.-rei-

"no te preocupes tanto nana, estoy mucho mejor, viste hasta me hice el desayuno"

"oh lo siento cariño pero pensaba que te ibas a levantar más tarde, sino te lo hubiese preparado yo."

"como ya te dije no importa nana"-le dije agarrando sus manos, esas manos que me han cuidado desde que nací- "ya vas a cocinar?"

"si ya es hora, aunque sé que Alice no vendrá a comer, quieres ayudarme?"-me dijo levantándose y llevándome con ella

"sí como cuando era más pequeña, vamos"- y nos fuimos caminando hasta la cocina.

Era muy divertido pasar los ratos con mi nana, ella era muy sabia, sabia darme buenos consejos y siempre estaba allí para Alice y para mí, cocinamos unos raviolis que tanto me gustan, amo la comida italiana. Nos sentamos a comer en el jardín, hacia un día espectacular. Más tarde me fui a recostar a mi cuarto ya que empezaba a dolerme la cabeza, me tome mis medicamentos y me quede rápidamente dormida. Desperté a eso de las 4 de la tarde, Rosalie seguro no tardaría en llegar. Me pare en el espejo para peinarme un poco la maraña de pelo que tenía en mi cabeza. En eso suena mi móvil, y sonó nuevamente, y otra vez. Oh oh…

Cuando abrí había 2 mensajes uno de Alice "Bellis solo te aviso que ya entre a mi clase de diseño y esperando que estés bien, no me respondas que ya entrare a clases y la señora Marshall se enoja. Besitos."

El segundo era de Rosalie "ya casi llego a tu casa así que espero que estés despierta"

"si ya lo estoy bruja: D"

"bien tarada"- así nos decíamos las dos.

En ese instante empezó a sonar mi celular, ese sonido era de un número desconocido.

"buenas tardes?"-dije esperando que me respondieran

"oh hola Bella, soy yo Edward"- se me frisó el corazón, como olvidar su voz, sabía perfectamente quien era.

"ho- hola Edward, que sorpresa, no me esperaba tu llamada"-dije nerviosa

"si te llamaba para saber cómo seguías y a recordarte que no me he olvidado de la invitación al café"- si el café, claro.

En ese momento entro Rosalie a mi habitación, le hice seña con la mano para que me esperase unos momentos y ella con todo su estilo se sentó en el sillón de mi cómoda y cogió una revista.

"e- este si no pensé que lo olvidarías"-reí nerviosa

"pues tu me dirás para cuando lo quisieras, me han llamado del seguro para decirme que el auto, bueno el mío estará bien, pero el tuyo bueno- rio, y le corte

"si lo sé no esperaba cambios en mi pobre Mini, y bien podríamos quedar el fin de semana puedes?"- Rosalie me miro y levanto una ceja preguntándose de que hablaba.

"con quien hablabas si se puede saber Srita Swan?" – me miro acusadoramente.

"pues con la persona que casi mato ayer Srita Hale"- le dije sentándome en mi salita de estar de mi cuarto, y Rosalie me imito.

"si pero no entiendo el por qué de tus sonrojos y eso de ser tartamuda, TU TARTAMUDA?"-grito subiendo la voz-"ahora me cuentas de qué va esto"

Y así pasó la tarde entre risas, los comentarios obscenos de mi amiga, y todo lo referente al accidente. Más tarde Ross se fue alegando que estaba cansada y que me dejaría descansar también.

Prepare una tina con especias y me metí dejando el agua relajara mis músculos, podría acostumbrarme a esta vida. Tocaron mi puerta y salí de mi ensoñación.

"adelante"

"hola Bellis, dormías en la tina?"- Ali entro y se sentó en el banquito de mi tocador

"hola peque, y no no dormía en la tina o eso creo, se está poniendo helada el agua"-me puse de pie y envolví mi cuerpo en una bata.

"siempre te pasa lo mismo, como te sientes?"

"mucho mejor, me iré a descansar ya y usted señorita también así que a dormir Alice nada de chateos y Teléfono con Jasper eh!" –esa Pixie siempre hacia lo mismo noche tras noche

"aayy esta bien amargada"-dijo saliendo pitando de mi cuarto

Era una mañana lluviosa, hacia mucho frio y no quería salir de la cama, estos días me pasaran factura cuando llegara a la empresa, me comerán viva. Suspire y me levante de la cama, era día sábado e iría con Alice a comprar su vestido de graduación que es la semana que entra.

Me levante de la cama como pude y fui al lavado, cepille mis dientes, lave mi cara con mis jabones en crema y salí a mi vestidor en donde me puse una bata para ir a desayunar. Baje despacio las escaleras y me llego un olor exquisito a waffles ¡mis Favoritos! , y si cuando llegue al comedor estaban unos ricos waffles con sirup de manzana y un jugo de naranja, mi nana los estaba colocando en la mesa.

"buenos días nana"-le dije sentándome a la mesa "esto se ve delicioso muero de hambre" exclame casi devorándolos con la mirada.

"si mi niña los hice especialmente para mis dos consentidas, ya que pasaras todo el día fuera con el terremotico de mi Allie "dijo riéndose

"que están cotilleando de mi?" dijo entrando Alice al comedor

"pues nada lo normal que eres una adicta a las compras"-dije yo y Allie puso cara de ofendida-"así que vamos a darnos prisa que quiero devorar este desayuno"

Comimos en silencio escuchando la lluvia caer, este día seria muy traumático con esta lluvia, se veía pesada. Corrimos, bueno Alice corrió a su habitación a cambiarse mientras yo subía despacio.

Me coloque unos jeans oscuros, con unas botas negras y un sweater rojo cuello tortuga, con mi pelo en una coleta de caballo siempre con algunos flecos fuera y un maquillaje sencillo. Sin embargo Alice que aunque es mi hermana no teníamos mucho parecido en cuanto a la forma de vestir, llevaba unos Leggins marrones con una Blusa verde a juego con sus botas y sus ojos, con un hermoso collar color cobre con piedrecitas verdes, se veía hermosa.

"te recuerdo que es al centro comercial que iremos Allie"-le dije acomodando sus flequillos indomables

"siempre hay que andar bellas Bella"-dijo reboleando sus pestañas y guiñándome un ojo.

Nos despedimos de nana y fuimos con Sam, aun no compraba mi auto. Recorrimos las calles que aunque llenas de agua se veían una que otras personas caminando en las aceras con paraguas. Llegamos al centro comercial y entramos a la primera tienda que el duende quiso entrar.

"Bellitaaa me gusta esteeeee, y este también, oohh por Dios y esteeee!"-todos les gustaban que haría con ella nunca se decidía

"no crees que son muy comunes? A ti te encanta ser original" le dije guiñándole un ojo

"oh si" dijo haciendo una O con sus pequeña boca "pero es que sabes que cuando veo ropas me vuelvo loca" dijo soltando esos vestidos y salimos de esta tienda.

Ya me dolían todos los pies de andar de tienda en tienda, nadie creería que Alice se probó más de 100 vestidos en menos de 2 horas, ninguno les gustaba, no era el que ella deseaba.

"Alice vamos al centro a comer algo y después seguimos si"-le dije a ver si se animaba, llevaba una carita seria "tranquila nena encontraremos tu vestido te lo prometo"-medio sonrió y caminamos de la mano al sitio de comidas.

Vimos la gama de puestos que habían y decidimos por un macdonals, a Allie le encantaban y pues todo para complacerla, la deje a ella en una mesa con algunas bolsas que había llevado con ropa interior, y unas cuantas cosas más y fui al puesto de Macdonals a pedir nuestras hamburguesas. Habían unas 4 personas antes que yo y frente a mi había un hombre que se me hacia conocido, su colonia, el cabello cobri...Oh por Dios no puede ser si es… Edward Cullen. Comencé a ponerme nerviosa y le toque el hombro. Cuando voltio a verme primero se extraño mas luego sus orbes verdes se tornaron brillantes, era extraño ver su cambio en 3 segundos. Una sonrisa curvo sus labios.

"siempre nos topamos por coincidencia-rio- hola Bella como estas?" dijo acercándose a darme un beso de mejilla y no pude evitar sentir su olor, su aliento salir de sus labios rojos y su suave piel aunque con toque de su barba sin afeitar de 2 días, estaba hermoso.

"mu-uy bien gracias, ya no me duele "dije señalando mi cabeza

"pues me alegro mucho, que te trae por acá?" "SIGUIENTE" dijo la cajera del Mac. Y Edward Adelanto a pedir su comida.

"quiero un Big Mac doble Carne con queso"-escuchaba que decía pidiendo su comida, mientras estaba como psicópata mirándolo "Bella y tú qué vas a pedir?" me dijo saliendo de mi ensoñación de cómo sería tocarle su cabello.

"eh no tranquilo yo pagare mi comida, estoy con Mi hermana Alice, muchas gracias"-dije estas palabras casi atropelladamente.

" de Ninguna manera me dejarías invitarte? Siii?"- dijo casi parecido a Alice en ese gesto para convencerme.

"está bien, me convenciste"-bufe y me mordí el labio en gesto nervioso." Dos Doble queso para las 2 está bien con papas y refrescos grandes"

"muy bien ya escucho a la señorita"-le dijo Edward a la cajera que nos miraba con el seño fruncido a lo que Edward Volteo y ella se quedo deslumbrada con él, que ridícula. "y no hagas eso Bella" dijo quitando mi labio inferior de mis dientes con su dedo, se sentía cálido, me quede prendida en su mirada tan penetrante "te puedes hacer daño" podía ser mas lindo?

Se acerco a al mostrador y tomo en una bandeja nuestras comidas, corrí a ayudarlo cuando salí de mi ensoñación con los refrescos, medio sonreí y fuimos a la mesa. La cara de Allie era de premio, los ojos abiertos como platos y me dio una mirada de picarona y sentía como mis mejillas tomaban color, maldita sensación.

"Hola Edward como estas?"- dijo la duende dando saltitos

"hola Alice muy bien gracias, que maravilla encontrarlas aquí a las dos"

"pues si verdad, que emoción que comamos juntos, verdad Bella?"- le di una mirada de advertencia juro que la mataría.

"cla-claro que si" Podía sonrojarme más? Creo que no, Alice me las pagaría.

Comimos entre chistes bueno lo hacían más Alice y Edward porque yo estaba mirando cada gesto de él, su nariz fina, su sonrisa de lado que opte por mi favorita, sus hermosos ojos verdes y su mirada cálida hacia nosotras, se sentía tan espontanea su compañía.

"bueno Edward debemos de seguir con las compras de esta Pixie, aun no encontramos el vestido perfecto" le dije recogiendo nuestras cosas

"ah es que es mi graduación el sábado que viene Edward"- dijo Allie dando saltitos como siempre-"quisieras venir?, es mas estas invitado "pensé que mis ojos se saldrían de las cuencas definitivamente hoy es el día de las sorpresas y de las metidas de pata de Alice.

"no creo que sea buena idea-se acerco a ella y le susurro- por la cara que puso Bella"-sentí en sus ojos decepción pero con esa mirada burlona, me sentí un poquito mal.

"bah no le hagas caso, es mi graduación y hago e invito a quien quiera"- dijo y me saco la lengua como una niña pequeña.

"no hay problema Edward puedes asistir si así lo deseas, y gracias por la comida pero ya nos tenemos que ir"

"no puedo acompañarlas?- dijo dudoso "es que está un poco aburrido en mi casa y con este día lluvioso…" no termino la frase sino que metió las manos en sus bolsillos con gesto despreocupado.

"claro que si Edward Vamos anda" y se lo llevo a rastras por el brazo como dos adolescente.

"si déjame botada con todas las bolsas Alice Swan"-siguió caminando con Edward y suspire rendida.

Llevábamos más o menos otra hora buscando vestidos cuando ya Alice tenía sus ojos cristalinos triste, por no encontrar su ejemplar de princesa. Edward se quedo pensativo y de un momento a otro arrastro a mi hermana a una tienda en particular y la tomo de su carita. Se veía tan tierno.

"escúchame pequeña te prometo que en esta tienda encontraremos tu vestido perfecto si? No llores"- le dijo limpiando sus lagrimitas, que tierno que era. Y entraron de la mano me senté en un banquito que había frente a tienda, estaba ya cansada de tanto caminar pero quería que mi hermanita fuera feliz.

Me puse a revisar mi teléfono como siempre y nadie me había hablado. Llame a casa para hablar con mi nana.

"_Residencia Swan"-_contesto nana

"hola Nanii como has pasado el día?" suspire

"_por lo que escucho mejor que tu, que te pasa mi niña"?_

"estoy agotada nana, aun no encontramos el vestido de Allie"

"_eso es Terrible_"-y si sabíamos las dos que lo era, tendremos una magdalena versión miniatura sino hallaba ese vestido

"ni que lo digas nana, te llamaba para que me guardes un plato grande de macarrones con queso y una tina enorme de agua templada estoy muerta"- nana rio al otro lado del teléfono

"_claro que si mi niña, hasta mas tarde y suerte con la duende"_

"hasta luego nana"-colgué.

De repente vi a una pequeña dando saltitos corriendo hacia mí con un vestido azul metálico hermoso con forma de corazón en el busto y pedrería en la parte de la cintura, la falda era voluminosa, definitivamente el vestido era hermoso.

"Alice, estas hermosa"-corrí a abrazarla, ella estaba llorando "pero peque porque lloras"?- dije preocupada

"es que es hermoso, jamás pensé que me vería tan hermosa, amo este vestido, lo amo hermanita"- la abrace fuertemente

"si estas hermosa, serás la más hermosa de toda la fiesta" sonreímos las dos

"y todo fue gracias a Edward" volteo y hecho a correr y se colgó en el cuello del aludido, todos nos pusimos a reír "gracias Edward gracias gracias gracias" lo lleno de besos.

"wow si me darás tantos besos así de felicidad te regalare muchos más" sonrió de lado se veían como si fueran hermanitos.

"gracias Edward de la que me salvaste"-le dije cuando Alice corrió a cambiarse de ropa al probador junto con la dependienta. Le sonreí agradecida.

"No fue nada, Alice es como la hermana que nunca tuve"- se encogió de hombros.

"bien vamos adentro a pagar el vestido" dije caminando hacia la tienda, pero él me tomo del brazo y me pego a su cuerpo, creía que iba a morir de una combustión. Me despegue un poco avergonzada.

"ya lo hice, no tienes porque"-me dijo curvando sus labios

"que? También? No Edward no puedo aceptar…"-pero no termine la frase porque ya tenía su dedo índice en mis labios callándome.

"no te preocupes para mí fue un placer"- quito su dedo demasiado rápido de mis labios y fue hacia Alice que venía con mas bolsas aun.

"bueno ya si nos vamos necesito descansar"-dije bostezando "algo más pequeño terremoto"

"no Belli Bells Gracias"- me lleno de besos y corrió a hablar por el móvil "si Jazz ya encontré mi vestido, es hermoso, estoy tan emocionada…"-decía alejándose a la salida.

"pues que pases buenas noches Bella y gracias por la tarde divertida"- dijo sonriendo de lado

"cuando quieras"-le respondí, le di un beso de mejilla y caminamos a la salida.

"pues recuerda que me debes un café"-guiño un ojo "buenas noches ah! Y estas muy hermosa hoy "y lo vi perderse por entre la poca gente que quedaba en el centro comercial.

**Esta a Sido otra nueva entrega chicas, espero que dejen sus comentarios y me cuentan que les parecio este nuevo capitulo. tambien recordarles pasarse a mi otra historia Tu Esclava por una apuesta.**

**Nos vemos lueguito!**

**Raynee*~**


	3. Mejillas Sonrosadas

Ya había amanecido, lunes horroroso lunes, aquí estaba frente al computador de mi oficina poniéndome al día con todo el trabajo y demás que deje atrás, sino hubiera sido por Rosalie tuviera una montaña con palomitas y todo encima del escritorio.

Ayer Alice y yo habíamos pasado el día en cama viendo películas, este no mejoro mucho era un asco mucha lluvia, jamás paro de llover. Ya eran las 12 del día y moría de un hambre atroz, pero no podía regresar a casa a almorzar así que le mande un mensaje a Alice de que no comería con ella hoy. Tome mi cartera y Salí de la oficina.

"Ross vamos a almorzar? Muero de hambre"- dije guardando mi móvil.

"por supuesto, solo déjame arreglar estos papeles y listo"-respondió recogiendo su escritorio.

Caminamos hacia el ascensor que gracias al cielo venia vacio, no quería que me preguntaran nada de mi accidente.

"Bella te tengo que contar algo que te vas a morir"-dijo Ross abriendo mucho los ojos con el móvil en su cara.

"que paso ahora"-suspire

"me cuenta Daniel el de contabilidad que encontró a Lauren y a Victoria besándose en un parque cerca del café al que siempre vamos"-la mire con los ojos como platos.

"qué?"-reí-"oh por Dios esto sí que es una noticia"

Salimos del ascensor y le di una mirada burlona a Victoria quien era la recepcionista de mi empresa, que no sé porque razón no la había echado si era una hija de puta. Nos fuimos en el auto de Ross ya que aun no conseguía el mío. Llegamos a un restaurante de comida mexicana, yo pedí un rollito de pollo con papas y Ross una quesadilla, sus favoritas.

"entonces Victoria y Lauren son Lesbianas?"-comente

"Al parecer si pero bueno…jamás lo dude ellas actuaban raro"-puso cara de asco.

"bueno ya ves, y cuéntame cómo te fue ayer con Allie"

"pues si tu cuento Ross"-dije suspirando

Y asi empece a contarle todo desde la lucha que pasamos buscando el vestido perfecto de mi Pixie hasta que Edward se porto de lo más tierno con ella y hasta conmigo en cierto sentido.

"Bella está claro, tu le gusta y el te gusta a ti"-escupí la soda que tomaba.

"de- de que hablas Ross, ya no recuerdo ni que es enamorarse"-suspire

"oh si claro y mírate la cara de tarada que traes"-rio "amiga supéralo y acéptalo te estás enamorando de Edward Cullen

"oh Cállate y vamos que necesito que me lleves a comprar un auto"-agregue poniéndome de pie y saliendo del restaurante.

Oh si definitivamente amaba mi nuevo auto, la verdad que me lucí no lo podía negar, era un hermoso Audi TT Coupe, Rosado. Sencillamente era lo mejor que podía desear después de mi Mini Cooper.

Mi semana paso ajetreada entre disgustos con los accionistas venezolanos, los nervios por la graduación de Alice y todo lo demás. Era viernes en la tarde y estaba en mi oficina mirando por la hermosa vista que daba desde mi ventana, pensaba en lo que sería mi vida, pensaba en Edward, en lo que en unos pocos días había hecho en mí, en que no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza. Escuchaba a lo lejos la canción we found love de Rihanna, cuando caí en la cuenta que era mi Móvil que sonaba.

Corrí a buscarlo y al tomarlo vi el nombre de la persona que no sale de mi cabeza, "el". Lo tome con un poco de nerviosismo, diablos! Porque me ponía así en su presencia? Que Presencia? Ni siquiera esta aquí!

"Buenas tardes, Isabella habla"-quise fingir

"_Hola Hermosa Señorita, como se siente hoy?_"-respondió al otro lado

"pues muy bien"-suspire y me senté en mi sillón con los ojos cerrados.

"_no te escuchas como si estas realmente bien_"-agrego-"_quisieras tomar nuestro café ahora_?"Abrí los ojos de golpe

"ahora?, es que..."-no sabia que inventar.

"_no pongas excusas, que ya converse con tu secretaria y me dijo que ya no tenias más pendientes por hoy_"- esperen? Rosalie? Oh por Dios la mato. No tengo salida.

"está bien, vamos por ese café"-suspire rendida y sonreí.

"_en 5 minutos en el café Milano, te espero_."-dijo el muy pagado de sí mismo.

"de acuerdo, hasta luego "colgué.

Me pare corriendo preparada para gritarle a Rosalie pero al abrir la puerta me di cuenta que ya no estaba, esa piyina sabia todo, me las pagaría. Le escribí un mensaje a su móvil.

_"eres mujer Muerta Rosalie Hale"-_ solo leyó y no respondió.

Corrí al baño tome mi cartera y saque mi neceser con mis maquillajes, puse un poco de polvo en mi cara, un toque de brillo y algo de perfume en mi cuello. Salí disparada hacia mi hermoso Audi, subí y en él y tuve suficiente cuidado en las atestadas calles de la ciudad. Llegue en 10 minutos al Café y visualice esa cabellera cobriza en la terraza, fui directo hacia donde él estaba.

"perdón por la tardanza, había demasiado trafico"-le dije apenada.

"no te preocupes, no llevo mucho tiempo aquí"-se puso de pie para ofrecerme una silla, como todo un caballero,

"muchas gracias"-dije sentándome- "entonces como estas tu?"-sus ojos me escaneaban de arriba abajo

"Pues bien, no me puedo quejar ahora de la compañía"-me sonroje

"ah,.. Entonces que vinimos hacer en el café?"

"ups cierto"-llamo al mozo y este tomo nuestra orden.-"que deseas tomar Bella?"

"un café Latte estaría genial"-le respondí, el chico anoto

"uno igual para mi, gracias"- el chico dio las gracias y se retiro. "entonces, como estas ansiosa por saber porque estamos aquí, es sencillo, quiero conocerte"-se encogió de hombros y se acomodo en su asiento.

"está bien, tu dirás que quieres saber"-sonrió a mi respuesta.

"primero quiero que me disculpes por lo de la cita rápida y por las cosas que he hecho últimamente por ti, no suelo ser asi con ninguna mujer –paso la mano por el pelo- pero no se algo me llama a conocerte"-dijo serio

"no hay ningún problema en eso Edward me pasa lo mismo…"-admití avergonzada bajando un poco la mirada a mi taza.

"bien podríamos empezar diciendo que..."-me dio la mano-"Soy Edward Cullen mucho gusto"-sonrió esperando una respuesta, reí también.

"mucho gusto Isabella Swan, pero llámame Bella"- y desde allí todo empezó….

Hablamos durante horas de nuestros gustos, nuestros proyectos, Edward es Ingles y vive en Londres, está aquí en busca de nuevos accionistas para la empresa de su padre la cual dejo en manos de su hijo para dedicarse en lleno a lo que amaba ser medico, por lo que Edward siguió los rumbos de las Leyes siendo abogado. Tiene 27 años, su madre, Esme es diseñadora de una marca súper reconocida en Europa. Le conté un poco de mi vida, de cómo he llevado una empresa yo sola a mis 25 años, de la muerte dolorosa de mis padres, hablamos tantas cosas, nos reímos un montón con sus ocurrencias, hasta que me di cuenta que eran las 11 de la noche.

"oh por Dios es tardísimo Edward, ya tengo que irme."-casi grite tomando mi bolso.

"si el tiempo paso volando, es mejor que nos vayamos"-se levanto de su asiento.

"te acompaño a tu auto, cual es?"-me dijo ayudándome a bajar las escaleras.

"es este"-soné la alarma y las luces de mi Audi Rosa encendieron, abrí la puerta y tire mi bolsa al asiento de copiloto. "gracias por el café y el rato, estuvo divertido."-sonreí ante el momento que pasamos.

"de nada por cierto"-rio-"bonito auto"-golpee su hombro

"que te pasa con mi hermosa Rosa eh"-hice un puchero del cual Edward estallo en carcajadas

"esta Bonito no seas tonta"- y me abrazo me quede de piedra, eso no me lo esperaba. "lo siento no quise..."- y no termino la frase cuando yo también lo abrace y tenia mi cara en su pecho aspirando su perfume tan varonil.

"Muchas gracias por el café"-le bese la mejilla y di media vuelta para subirme a mi auto-"buenas noches Edward"-se quedo estático acariciando el área que bese.

"buenas noches Bella"-me respondió en un susurro. Subí a mi auto y acelere por las calles de la noche.

Hoy era el gran día de mi pequeña, la graduación de mi único amor hasta ahora, Alice pasaría ahora a estudiar lo que tanto amaba, diseño de Modas, porque lo que hacía normalmente es solo técnico. Me levante de la cama y fui directo al baño, me lave los dientes y tome un camisón, Salí disparada al cuarto de Alice y me sorprendí al ver que ya no era el cuarto de Alice sino que un salón de belleza.

"me puedes explicar que esto jovencita"-mis ojos se salían de las cuencas, tenia toda una gama de productos de belleza, de la cara, pies, manos, uñas, era un maldito spa.

"Bienvenida a mi Spa y gran Salón y se dice buenos días"-dijo ella danzando por el cuarto

"Pixie por el amor a Cristo que es todo esto?"-estaba sorprendida, ella me llevo hasta un asientito de su cómoda y me deje llevar por sus manos que me hacían de todo. Desde un cremoso facial en mi cara hasta pedicura.

Sentía que habían pasado horas cuando Nana entro con un suculento desayuno el cual pensaba devorar con todo pero la mirada amenazadora de Alice me dijo que tenia que tener cuidado con su obra maestra. Comimos entre risas y los nervios de Allie por ya colocarse su hermoso vestido.

Me quede dormida en un sofá, estaba cansada, había llegado tarde anoche después del café que había compartido con Edward, sentía unas manitas que me halaban, abrí mis ojos y allí estaba Alice totalmente maquillada en tono azul metálico con plateado en la parte superior.

"Querida Hermanita quieres por favor levantarte que necesito maquillarte?"- me grito como que ella era mi madre, me sentí pequeña.

"hey, no me hables así"-le dije poniéndome de pie. Pero ella fue mas rápida que yo y me arrastro nuevamente a su cómoda y empezó a colocarme bases, sombras y muchas cosas mas que no se, ya que cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar.

Al abrir mis ojos me encontré hermosa en el espejo que tenia al frente, un hermoso verde limón en mis parpados, con tonos plateados y negro en la parte superior, un tono rosado en mis labios cremosos y un pequeño rubor en mis mejillas, jamás me quejaba de mi hermanita, ella era la mejor.

Estaba tan perdida en mis cavilaciones cuando ya Allie tenia con un vestido en sus manos era hermoso negro corto, con vuelitos en la falda de la cual subían hermosas piedrecillas de cristal hasta la parte superior debajo del busto tenia una cinta color limón y el busto en forma de corazón lleno de piedrecillas verdes, era completamente fantástico.

"te gusta Bellis?"-pregunto mi pequeña sonrojada y con ojos brillantes.

"esta, esta hermoso Alice de donde lo sacaste?" estaba curiosa por saber tenia la ligera impresión de que…

"este es mi regalo hermanita, por todo lo que has hecho por mi, este fue mi obra maestra mi examen de costura fina y saque A, gracias por cuidar de mi, y de hacerme quien soy"-ya estaba con ojos llorosos

"no no no, mi chiquita no llores, te dañaras el maquillaje, ven"-la acerque a mi y la abrase-"eres mi todo Allie bebe, y desde que nuestros padres… bueno ya sabes, no ha pasado un día en el que no deje de luchar por ti. Yo te adoro mi pequeña, pero anda vamos a meternos en nuestros vestidos que vamos tardísimo.

Corrí a mi habitación y la deje a ella terminando de cambiarse, igual yo hice lo mismo, me puse mis hermosos y altos tacones y retoque mi moño al descuido que había hecho Allie en mi cabeza. Al llegar al corredor mi pequeña estaba más hermosa que la vez del centro comercial, bajamos juntas las escaleras y nos encontramos a nuestra Nana enfundada en un lindo vestido color pastel.

Ya íbamos de camino en mi auto, me detuve en el estacionamiento y bajamos hacia el auditórium en donde se celebraría el evento. En la puerta un buen mozo Jasper con un traje negro y corbata azul metálico (combinados los dos que sorpresa, nótese el sarcasmo) estaba esperando a Alice el cual sonrió al verla y corrió hacia ella. Se dieron un amoroso abrazo y pasó a darme un beso a mí y a Nana.

"bueno nos vamos adentro tenemos que formarnos Belli Bells"-me dio un beso y corrió con Jazz a sentarse en sus asientos.

A lo que esperábamos que los acomodadores nos llevaran a nuestro lugar a mi a y Nana sentí que tocaron mi brazo suavemente, era un tacto cálido y una en terciopelada voz me irrito los bellos de mi nuca.

"Buenas noches Isabella"-odiaba queme llamaran Isabella pero en su voz se escucha malditamente sexy. Trate de recomponerme para darle un buen saludo, segura.

"Buenas noches Edward"-dije mirando fijamente podía decirse que casi sensual.

Edward estaba malditamente sexy esta noche, esos pantalones de tela le hacían ver tan uuff , esta noche estaba comible enserio, con ese esmoquin. Sentía mi centro humedecerse.

"se te va a salir la baba hija, cierra la boca"-soltó Nana lo que me hizo sonrojar, a lo que Edward disimuladamente soltó un par de risitas.

Edward tomo mi mano y me dio un beso en ella, tan caballeroso como siempre.

"buenas Noches Señora"- e hizo lo mismo con mi Nana. En ese momento llego el acomodador y nos condujo a nuestros asientos, Edward me tomo de la cintura y caminamos hacia dentro.

"de verdad no puedo quedarme callado, pero estas malditamente hermosa Bella"- susurro en mi oído lo que me hizo estremecer.

"gra-gracias"-solo pude decir bajando la cabeza, sino fuera porque apagaron las luces imagino que parecería un arbolito de tan roja.

La ceremonia transcurrió de lo más amena, en el momento que Alice fue a recibir su diploma los 3 nos pusimos de pie y aplaudimos de lo más enérgicamente, se puede decir que Alice en una niña que todos adoran así que fue aplaudida por todos, incluyendo a Edward. Igual hicimos con Jasper el cual con su calma que le caracteriza tomo su diploma y lo vitoreamos alegremente.

Al finalizar fuimos detrás de bambalinas a buscar a los chicos, a lo lejos Vi a Ross y a sus padres los cuales muy amablemente salude, y felicite a Jazz y a mi Pixie que estaba radiante. Y como lo imaginaba Ross me halo lejos de la multitud para cuchichearme.

"entonces el chico guapo siempre vino"-hizo su sonrisa dando a entender la lujuria. "esta mas que bueno mierda Bella, sino lo quieres yo podr.."

"ni se te ocurra Rubia maldita, es mío"-clave mis ojos en ella de manera amenazadora

"ya ya fiera, tranquila, ya se que el guapetón rico es tuyo"-respondió haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos, reí a carcajadas.

"Buenas noches Ross, como estas hoy?"-saludo Edward el cual no vi acercarse

"pues ya ves aquí muy bien "desde cuando estos dos eran amigos? "bueno los dejo, llego la hora de retirarme, mis padres nos esperan para cenar en un lindo restaurante. Nos vemos el lunes Bells, Chao Edward."-y comenzó a alejarse.

"vamos?"-pregunto Edward alzando una Ceja.

"a donde?"-tenía cierta curiosidad

"pues a llevar a Allie a un lugar que le encantara ya verás, vienes?"Me Guiño un ojo

"muy bien vamos, Allíe "grite" nos vamos enana"-llego corriendo a mi lado, no tenía idea de cómo podía con esos zapatos.

"a donde vamos Bells?" –caminamos a mi auto junto con nuestra Nana

"te llevare a un lugar especial para celebrar tu graduación pequeña"-Allie se pego del brazo de Edward y creo que solo llegue a escuchar que se iría con el en su auto, solo pude suspirar y sonreírle a mi Nana al sentirla que me tomaba del brazo.

Subimos a mi auto y seguimos a Edward que por cierto para seguirle el paso era muy difícil, conduce como un maldito demente.

Aparcamos en un restaurante que quedaba frente al mar, iba tan metida en mis pensamientos que ni cuenta me di que estábamos cerca de la costa. Era realmente hermoso y acogedor por fuera. Entramos y el mozo nos llevo a una mesa la cual daba la vista frente a las olas del mar, y bajo la luna era un ambiente totalmente encantador.

Alice tenía sus ojitos brillantes de emoción y solo la vi saltar al cuello de Edward y llenarlo de besos por la sorpresa. Era un tierno. Vi sus mejillas tomar color. Nos sentamos a la mesa y la velada paso fantástica, entre las platicas amenas de Alice y Edward como también los Consejos de Nana, yo casi no hablaba estaba absorta en mis emociones, era mucho para mi, jamás vi a un hombre hacer tantas cosas lindas por mi sin conocerme, porque aunque la sorpresa fue para Alice, con solo verla Feliz también yo lo era.

Degustamos una comida exquisita en base a comidas del mar, realmente sabroso. Y nos tomamos unos tragos que según Edward era para celebrar, pero por lo visto Alice se quedo dormida en la mesa y balbuceaba incoherencias sobre Jazz y que quería un beso. Estaba borracha.

"creo que es hora de que nos vayamos, la Pixie esta borracha"-solté unas risitas.

"si, vamos pequeña iremos a la cama, no volverás a tomar."-dijo mi nana mirando acusadoramente a Edward. Lo vi pasar saliva y reí por ello.

"creo que estas en problemas Edward"-reí a carcajadas

"y supongo que hay otra persona que esta media borracha aquí también"-pare de reír en seco.

"claro que no"-voltee la vista de sus ojos.

"oh claro que si, mejor salgamos de aquí antes que tu Nana también quiera matarme porque tú, mayor de edad fuiste irresponsable con las copas"-soltó una risa entre dientes y me tomo de la cintura

Se sentía tan cálido su toque, tenía unas ganas inmensas de besarlo, de sentir esos labios junto a los míos, de probar su lengua…. Comenzamos a subir unos pequeños escalones cuando tropecé y por poco pego al suelo sino fuera porque me tenía tomada de la cintura.

Me pego mas a su cuerpo y sentir acercar su boca a mi oreja.

"te ves realmente hermosa de esta forma tan vulnerable"-socarrón. Quise darle un golpe en el brazo el cual falle sin fuerzas.

"déjame en paz Edward"-dije hablando estropajoso

Llegamos a mi auto y en ves de subirme al lado del piloto fue al contrario, abrí los ojos sorprendida

"que? Pensabas que te iba a dejar conducir en esas condiciones?"-dijo levantando una ceja y acomodándome el cinturón

" es mi auto! Además andas en el tuyo que pretendes?"-pegue mi cabeza al respaldar del asiento y cerré mis ojos tratando de aclarar mis pensamientos.

"no te preocupes por eso"-beso mi frente tan suavemente que perdí la cordura, lo tome del cuello, lo acerque a mis labios y los uní a los míos. Se sentían tan cálidos como me los imagine, mi subconciente me gritaba "que has Hecho" Pero tenia unas ganas inmensas de besarlo desde la otra noche.

Nos quedamos solo así con nuestros labios unidos, hasta que el separo.

"no creo que hayas hecho esto consiente de lo que haces, y no es de caballeros el aprovecharse de una dama."-me dijo y cerro la puerta de copiloto.

En unos instantes en los que quede saboreando el dulce sabor de sus labios con los ojos cerrados escuche a Nana acomodándose en la parte de atrás.

"también Bella? Mañana me escuchara, esto es irresponsable."-la oí refunfuñar

"relájate Nanis"-bostece, ella no me respondió y partimos a la casa.

Al llegar sentía que me removían, mis parpados estaban pesados y no quería abrirlos.

"vamos Bella despierta ya llegamos"-abrí un poco mis ojos y me espante.

"Alice donde esta?"-busque aun atontada, Edward me tomo de la cintura y me saco del auto.

"esta adentro ya en su cama, y tu Nana fue a su cuarto, le dije que yo te dejaría sana y salva o sino ella misma me mataba"-paso saliva y yo solté unas risitas- "puedes caminar?"- empecé a dar pasitos y casi sentí el asfalto en mi cara.

"muy bien creo que no puedes"- entonces sentí que volaba y no, no era así, solo que Edward me tomaba en brazos al estilo novia. Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas por la vergüenza ya que mi vestido era corto y sentía una brisita por mis partes íntimas. "cual es tu habitación?"-pregunto

Subió conmigo acuestas las escaleras y le respondí tajante "la del fondo a la izquierda."

Abrió la puerta y me dejo en una mullida superficie, mi cuerpo lo agradecía. Sentía que suavemente quitaba mis zapatos y los tiraba al suelo.

"creo que te quedaras con tu vestido"- dijo Edward con voz ronca? Levante la cabeza para verle la cara en la oscuridad, la leve claridad de la luna que se colaba por mi ventana le daba a mitad de su cara y jamás le había visto una mirada tan intimidante, sus ojos ya no estaban verdes sino negros, oscurecidos.

Mire a su entrepierna y note lo abultado que se encontraba su problemita. Gemí en mi interior por lo enorme que se notaba. Sentía mi vagina humedecerse y desperté un poco , esto era mucho para mi, tenia tanto que no me sentía así de esa forma tan… caliente.

"gracias por traerme" mi voz salió casi en un susurro. Tome su cuello con mis manos y lo acerqué a milímetros de mis labios, les di un tímido roce, demasiado rápido para mi gusto.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, yo me quede observándolo con mis mejillas sonrosadas mordiéndome el labio inferior. Edward se quedo de pie allí, con el ceño fruncido. De repente se volteo y camino rápidamente hacia mi otra vez. Agarro mi cara con sus manos y me beso, no un beso como los demás este se sentía necesitado, lleno de deseo y pasión, casi gemí en sus labios cuando recorrió el contorno de mis labios con la punta de su lengua pidiendo acceso, el poco autocontrol que tenia se fue al caño, me arrodille en la cama y lo hale de las solapas de su camisa, el me tomo de la cintura y me pego mas a el, profundizando a un mas el beso. Sentía su pene en mi vientre luchando por salir del pantalón.

Pasaron minutos, horas, en verdad no se, sentía que me faltaba el aire pero no quería despegarme de su sabor a menta y alcohol, de su suave lengua con la mía peleándose por quien ganaba la batalla, hasta que el sintió que me desvanecía y rompió el beso, pegando su frente a la mía y con su respiración errática igual que la mia.

" esto a sido.."- dijo respirando entrecortadamente

"Si, tienes razón" me senté en la cama mirando mis manos, estaba un poco avergonzada. Edward levanto mi menton con su dedo.

"hey, no pequeña, no tienes porque estar avergonzada" me miro con sus ojos llenos de un brillo especial y una media sonrisa "créeme no me arrepiento de nada de lo que a pasado" beso mi frente.

"yo tampoco" susurre y medio sonreí.

"tienes que dormir Bella, vamos recuéstate" abrió la cama y me metí bajo las sabanas, el me dio un beso en la frente y me susurro un Buenas noches Bella y caí lentamente al mundo de los sueños con una sonrisa.

**Gracias por Leer, esto se esta pondiendo cada capitulo mas HOT! y prometo Muchooo Lemon! asi que si me mandan sus reviews puede que actualice mucho mas rapido!.. **

**nos leemos lueguito!**

**Raynee-~***


	4. Interrupciones Fantasticas

**Disclaimer: estos personajes no son mios Obviamente, son de SM! pero la historia es Completamente mia de mi cabezita... **

**como ven es Rated M sino eres Mayor de 18 o 16 por favor busca otro Fic ya que este contiene y contentra escenas fuertes! estan Advertidas.. favor usar su Kit Para el Calor...**

Esta semana había sido de mierda, entre juntas y juntas en el trabajo se me había ido todo, estaba agotada y lo peor de todo es ni tiempo había tenido de ver a Edward después de aquel día. Solo nos saludábamos en las mañanas al despertar y en las noches al dormir y podía decir que lo extrañaba de una forma rara pero lo hacia.

Llame a Rosalie por el intercomunicador y ella vino enseguida.

"Ross dime los pendientes para la semana que viene" dije recostándome en mi asiento mirando el techo. Por su parte Rosalie con su encanto se sentó frente a mí frunciendo el ceño.

"pues algo que no te va a gustar Bella y creo que olvidaste, tienes que viajar a Londres" silencio.. Solo silencio. Maldición me había olvidado por completo de ese maldito viaje de negocios con Stefan, el Sub gerente de finanzas.

"mierda podría ser peor?" caminaba por la oficina "bueno prepara todo para el Lunes, yo me largo por hoy necesito tomar algo vienes?"

"por supuesto que siii, solo espera que te reserve el vuelo y listo" salió moviendo su trasero de mi oficina.

Ya estábamos en la entrada de un bar al que siempre Rosalie y yo íbamos cuando no podíamos más con tanto trabajo y stress. Nos sentamos en unos mueblecitos y pedimos unas margaritas para empezar. Entre tomar y tomar Ross y yo ya estábamos risitas, moviéndonos al ritmo de la música tecno que tocaban.

"wow amiga notas que aquel grandote te esta mirando?" dije señalándole con la mirada al chico corpulento que la miraba desde hace rato que entro al bar.

"mmm, me encanta esta bien bueno" empezó a caminar y la hale por el brazo

"hey a donde crees que vas? No seas boba deja que el venga a ti" la muy tonta le pico el ojo al chico y el como por arte de magia comenzó a acercase a nuestra área VIP. Los zapatos me estaban matando así que me baje de ellos y me senté mirando mi Iphone.

"buenas noches chicas" dijo el chico grande tomando la mano de Ross y besándola "encantado, Emmet McCarthy" luego hizo lo mismo conmigo.

"hey buenas noches" dijimos Ross y yo con una Sonrisa y nos reímos como tontas" ella es Rosalie y yo soy Bella"

"las puedo acompañar? Prometo no morderlas" se sentó al lado de mi amiga

"por supuesto" me puse de pie "chicos voy al tocador ya regreso" y así los deje a los dos para que mi amiga se pudiera comer a Emmet, un chico grandote parecido a un oso, pero como tierno o algo así, en fin.

Revise mi cabello en el tocador me retoque un poco mi maquillaje, en ese momento mi Iphone comenzó a sonar, vi el identificador de llamadas "Edward" y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro automáticamente.

"Hey Chico lindo, como estas?" respondí el móvil

" preciosa en donde estas, esa felicidad tiene nombre y comienza con "A" si que tenia razón.

"solo tomándome unos tragos con Rose en el bar Golden, estoy molida" suspire recogiendo mi maquillaje.

"y no me invitaste" me lo imagine haciendo un puchero "te extraño" lo escuche suspirar, sentí mis piernas flaquear y me pegue a la puerta del baño.

"yo también , pero lo pensé así de pronto, podemos vernos mañana? Tengo que hablar contigo"

"claro, a que hora paso por ti?"

"no, solo ven a mi casa a las 10 si?" dije emocionada "te esperare, un beso"

"perfecto, un beso para ti también y.." quería besarlo en verdad "Bella, no llegues muy tarde y cuídate mucho" tan tierno

"claro, buenas noches Edw" colgué.

Salí del baño y entre las pocas personas que quedaban en el bar visualice a Rosalie encima de Emmet en una posición… deberían buscarse un cuarto!. Me acerque, tome mi bolso y decidí que era mucho ya por hoy, mi amiga si que estaría ocupada esta noche.

_El viento hacia volar mi pelo, dedos de músico tocaban mis caderas de arriba abajo, me sentía en un trance volando entre nubes con esas caricias tan mágicas en mi cuerpo. Subían por mi vientre hasta posarse en mis pechos, los cuales apretó y gemí por el contacto de su lengua caliente sobre mi pezón, de la misma manera acariciando el otro entre sus dedos._

_Suspire y comencé a moverme sobre el, lo sentía duro en mi entre pierna, estaba húmeda con el placer que seguía sintiendo. Baje hasta sus labios, tan cálidos, su rico aliento a cereza mezclado con su lengua mientras hacia caricias en mi espalda hasta mi trasero, aprontándolos cada que mordía su labio inferior. _

_Me tomo de las piernas y quede bajo el, llevando su boca a mi cuello mientras sus manos bajaban a mi abdomen jugando con el elástico de mi tanga, sentía que iba a explotar solo con saber lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Metió su mano bajo la frágil tela que cubría mi sexo y sentí sus finos dedos en mi centro caliente, palpitante. Gemí fuerte cuando comenzaron a moverse en círculos en mi clítoris, mientras besaba mi cuello y mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja. Poco a poco empezaba a moverme a ritmo de sus dedos dándome mas placer si podía con la fricción, gemía y gemía esperando con anticipación el tan esperado orgasmo que se avecinaba._

_Subí mi torso y comencé a moverme fuerte sobre sus dedos que ya habían entrado en mi húmeda cavidad, juro que moriría de placer. Sentía una bola de fuego en mi vientre y cuando pensaba que ya no podía mas llegue a mi liberacion cuando sus dientes mordieron fuertemente mi pezón._

Sentí que me iba a dar un colapso nervioso cuando escuche a la maldita Katy Perry Cantando Dios…

Desesperada busque mi móvil para apagar esa maldita cosa, al ver la hora maldije dentro por no desactivar la alarma. Las 5 am. De golpe recordé ese sueño, Dios ese fue un sueño wow… lleve mis manos a mi entrepierna para darme cuenta que estaba toda mojada y caliente, me sonroje y gemí por lo sensible que me encontraba, y seguí moviendo mis dedos por mi intimidad, no quería hacerlo, pero el pensar lo excitante que fue sentir a Edward.. Por que si con el soñé tocándome y haciéndome tocar el cielo.

Termine después de 5 minutos con un grito que calle mordiéndome el labio inferior casi sangrando. Caí rendida en mi almohada respirando entrecortadamente por el grandioso orgasmo que tuve, aunque mejor dicho fueron dos. Me pare de la cama directo a la bañera dejando cada prenda tirada por el suelo, no me importaba, me sentía agotada pero liberada.

Abrí la ducha fría para calmarme, llene de shampoo mi mano y suavemente masaje mi cuero cabelludo, enjabonándome con la misma espuma que caía de mi cabello todo mi cuerpo. Cerré la llave y me envolví en una toalla. Busque en mi cajón una pijama rosa de pantaloncitos y blusa, me la coloque sin ropa interior y volví a acostarme, sin saber de mi pensando en tantas cosas, entre ellas Edward, me quede dormida.

"bella"-alguien me movía, Dios que molesto "Bella despierta" Grito alguien a mi lado

Gemí por el susto que me dio Alice, mirando hacia todos los lados desubicada. Le mire feo y cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho.

"no me mires así son las 9 de la mañana y ya el desayuno esta listo." la vi con un vestidito veraniego color azul y unas zapatillas bajitas.

"un momento no desayunaras conmigo o que?" Le dije levantándome de la cama

"eh, creo que no, iré a pasear al parque con Jazzy" típico de Alice dar brinquitos cada vez que habla de Jasper.

"oh esta bien, que te diviertas" hice un puchero

"ay Bellis por favor, sabes que te amo verdad hermanita" me dijo abrazándome y con sus ojos cristalinos moviendo sus pequeñas pestañas.

"manipuladora, te quiero anda ve disfruta" le di un beso en la cabeza

"hasta lueguito, tu desayuno esta en la mesa, ah y Nana salió al mercado y a la mercería a comprar no se que cosas, chau" y salió corriendo por las escaleras.

Salí de la habitación descalza y con todo y pijama a desayunar, igual estaba sola. En la mesa estaban unas fresas con Waffles y jugo de naranja. Me los comí como si hubiera durado mil horas sin comer, aunque era parecido con tanto trabajo y tomando anoche creo que solo me comí el desayuno el día anterior.

Termine y lleve lo que use al fregadero y comencé a lavarlos. Al terminar iba a subiendo las escaleras cuando el timbre empezó a sonar. Que raro quien seria pensé. Fui corriendo a abrir la puerta seguro Alice se olvido de algo.

"que se te quedo pe…" mierda mierda mierda "di-discúlpame pensé que eras Alice se acaba de ir" me sonroje.

"pues no, soy yo, y buenos días" rayos se me olvido que invite a Edward a la casa. Me quede mirándolo que quizás se me salía la baba, venia con unos jeans azules desgastados pegados, su considerable miembro notándose, un polo azul oscuro pegado a sus músculos tonificados y unos converse a juego.

"ya son las 10?, lo- lo siento me desperté tarde "nos quedamos mirando fijamente

"sabes algo?tu jardín esta precioso pero... me dejarías pasar?" estúpida lo deje paradote en la puerta.

"Claro adelante" me hice a un lado y el entro dejándome ver su hermoso culo, tenia ganas de agarrarlos y apretarlos un poquito. Me estaba volviendo una pervertida.

Caminamos hacia la sala, el se acerco y me beso la frente y después se sentó en el brazo de uno de los sofás. Lo que no había notado es que Edward me estaba mirando demasiado, a mis…

"oh joder" me tape con las manos mis pechos "disculpa es que me acabo de levantar" Edward se rio

"no hay problema no me molesta la vista y creo que ya dijiste eso"

"eres un descarado, vengo seguido, me cambiare de ropa" cuando creí subir el primer escalón Edward halo mi brazo.

Me sorprendió con un beso, desesperado, metiendo su lengua cálida en mi boca, la cual recibí gustosa agarrando su cabello y halándolo un poco. El me tomo de la cintura y comenzó a caminar hacia el sofá al mismo lugar donde se encontraba antes. Me metió entre sus piernas y nos seguimos besando profundamente, llevo sus manos un poco mas debajo de mis caderas jugando con el pantaloncito que llevaba sin ropa interior.

Ese pensamiento me calentó a un mas, mis pezones estaban duros, Edward comenzó a comer mi cuello dando besos húmedos y mordiendo delicadamente. Acaricio ligeramente mi trasero mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja. Me tomo de las piernas y me sentó a horcajadas sobre el y así como en mi sueño húmedo de la madrugada sentí su duro miembro en mi entrepierna, tratando de atravesar sus pantalones y llegar a su objetivo, mi palpitante centro.

Subió sus manos por mi espalda llegando a mi hombro y besándolo mientras bajaba la tira de mi blusa, beso el comienzo de mis pechos y cuando creí que tocaría el cielo la puerta se abrió. Mire y era Nana, baje de golpe de arriba de Edward y subí las escaleras corriendo solo oí las cosas que llevaba en sus manos impactar al suelo y romperse creo que algunas.

**Siii! Se que es Cortito y q me van a matar de repente por dejarlas asi pero... necesito ver si les esta gustando la historia y que me digan sus comentarios Via Reviews ya que ese es mi motor para poder seguir escribiendo! tambien recordarles que pasen por mi otra historia Esclava por una apuesta que actualizare hoy tambien! y si no las has leido pasa por ahi! **

**nos Leemos Lueguito, Todo depende de ustedes!**

**Raynee***


	5. Me Salvas una Vez Mas

**Disclaimer: La historia es Mia pero los personajes son de SM.**

Sentada en mi asiento de primera clase rumbo a mi reunión con los accionistas comenzaba a quedarme dormida, habían pasado 5 horas de vuelo y estaba súper cansada de estar solo sentada. Cerré los ojos y en mis pensamientos solo me llego aquel último día que vi a Edward, el día de mi total huida triunfal por las escaleras de casa. Solo el recordarlo me ponía la piel de gallina.

**Flashback**

_Llegue a mi habitación casi sin respiración, sobándome la rodilla por el gran golpe que me di con una mesa en el pasillo, Dios como me dolía. Me acosté en la cama mirando al techo poniendo una almohada en la cara, no se si pasaron horas o minutos cuando sentí que la puerta se abrió._

_"Bella podemos hablar" mierda la voz de Nana era seria. Con todo y mi vergüenza me senté en la cama mirando mis pies, tenían un esmalte rosado claro y me estoy perdiendo de lo que realmente me espera._

_Nana busco el asiento de mi cómoda y lo puso frente a mi, jamás levante la vista del suelo, me sentía mal. "Bella"-suspiro "tenemos que hablar de esto así que mírame" levante los ojos a su cara y ella estaba seria._

_"de verdad Nana lo siento, te juro que…"_

_"déjame hablar primero si" interrumpió " entiendo enserio por lo que estas pasando porque aunque no lo creas una vez lo pase igual, sabes que en mis tiempos eso no se podía, para serte sincera las personas te catalogaban como prostituta cuando estabas con un hombre que ni siquiera era tu prometido" hizo una pausa y me relaje un poco._

_"un día estaba mi prometido en casa, mis padres siempre estaban en la sala junto con nosotros en sus visitas, eso si era cada uno en un extremo del salón pero ese día al parecer tenia que pasar y fue la desgracia de todo" su cara entristeció " mis padres salieron al patio por que había pasado algo afuera mas yo me quede, no dejábamos de mirarnos intensamente , habíamos roto los esquemas de esperar la maldita boda para saciar nuestras ansias._

_Le tome de las manos y ella continuo "corrí hacia el y me senté en su regazo besándolo desesperadamente, como si no había mañana y créeme que desde ese día no hubo mas. Estaba feliz de poder estar cerca de el mas lo que no tenia en mente era que mis padres estaban de pie en la puerta de la entrada, mama mirándome con los ojos como platos y en shock y mi papa morado de la furia jamás lo había visto de esa forma, lo saco a patadas de mi casa y a mi… me golpeo hasta quedar inconsciente, yo le gritaba que me perdonara y me seguía pegando como si fuera un hombre hasta que vi todo negro." Estaba en shock con lo que me contaba Nana jamás pensé que ella había sufrido de esa manera, la abrace sozollando con ella, era como mi mama y la amaba._

_"lo siento mucho Nana" intente recomponerme._

_"mas esta historia tiene una moraleja" la escuche atenta " después de ese día mi prometido jamás volvió a casa, pensaba que por miedo a mi papa, mas nunca vi que intento regresar, había pasado un mes del incidente, mis padres no me hablaban solo lo necesario y yo me sentía morir, triste porque perdí el hombre que amaba y falle a mis padres. Un día de camino a la escuela lo vi, charlando con varias chicas, lo llame y puso mala cara, le grite que porque no volvió y dijo que lo nuestro había terminado que el solo quería casarse conmigo por mi dinero pero que ya había conseguido otra novia mejor, y así se fue me dejo parada en el medio del patio con el corazón partido en mil pedazos." Ese hijo de su mil re puta como le pudo hacer eso a mi Nana. Me pare enojada y comencé a caminar por la habitación._

_"como pudo? Enserio como pudo después de arriesgar tanto?" me jalaba el cabello de frustración._

_" eso ya no importa Bella, yo lo amaba enserio pero en fin mi punto contándote esto no es que supieras mi desgracia es que, no te apresures nena, se que estas sintiendo cosas profundas por ese chico, no lo conoces lo suficiente para saber que intensiones tiene y no quiero que te haga sentir como yo, aunque no por los golpes que me dieron es por tu corazón y tu reputación._

**Fin Flashback**

Llegue a Londres ya cayendo la noche, tome un taxi hasta mi hotel en el que hospedaba siempre. Fui al lobby tome mis llaves y subí a mi habitación, estaba cansada, un baño seria lo mejor para relajar mis músculos agarrotados. Subí la maleta a la cama, tome mi neceser y fui rumbo a mi relajante baño. Pase unos 15 minutos bajo la ducha caliente, tome una toalla inmensa, seque mi cuerpo y me puse la bata para salir.

Una musiquita infantil comenzó a sonar, sabía bien de quien se trataba.

- Isabella Swan estas en un gran lio Jovencita- si y aquí vamos , pensé

- Lo siento duende, iba a llamar ahora mismo, pero es que llegue tan cansada- suspire- y fui a darme una ducha.

- Bueno menos mal hermanita, todo bien? Te sientes mejor?-

- Si por ahora todo bien, ahora lo que me espera mañana será lo peor.-dije pensando en el batallón con los accionistas.

- Si bien aburrido-rio- bueno te dejo dormir, por cierto has sabido algo de Edward? – me sonroje recordando sus manos en mi cuerpo y lo que me hizo sentir.

- Si supieras que no, después de ese día…- calle, casi meto la pata-

- De que hablas Bella?- mierda ahora que digo- me hablas en este instante que paso?

- Alice tengo que colgar ya es muy tarde mañana me toca pesado

- Bella no, debes de decirme ahora, no me cierres, te juro que si…- y colgué, me va a matar pero ni modo, con unos Jimmy Choo de la temporada que le lleve de regalo se le pasa.

Me puse un pijama de shorts y camisita de tiros y quede rendida hasta que un molesto sonido no me dejaba continuar. Quería explotar el teléfono, abrí un ojo, apague el ruido y volví a cerrar mis ojos. Me descuaje y me senté en la cama, mi cabello era un nido de pájaros, respire profundo y fui al baño me asee y volví a mi maleta, me puse unos pantalones de tela de pitillos negros, una camisa roja manga larga con botones en pequeños diamantitos., Unos zapatos negros Valentino en Pana y por ultimo un juego sencillo de gargantilla y aretes de Gema rojo.. Me maquille sencillo pero con un labial rojo fuego y mi pelo suelto en ondas.

Tome mi Ipad y salí hasta la sala de conferencias que había allí, en una se las sillas estaba Stefan ya esperando, al entrar todos se sentaron y me observaron algunos con lujuria y otros con enojo, mas no importaba nada de eso. La junta entre disputas objeciones y demás duro 3 horas y yo estaba que echaba chispas, pero al final todo salió como quería, fue mucha la lucha pero conseguimos que los accionistas estuvieran de acuerdo conmigo y aceptaran los nuevos cambios.

- Estuviste estupenda allí dentro- dijo Stefan mirándome con lujuria.

- Eh si gracias Stefan pero todo es rutina- dije comenzando a alejarme hacia el ascensor

- Hey Bella-lo mire levantando una ceja, el carraspeo -perdón Isabella quisieras almorzar conmigo? Creo que te haría bien.

- No gracias Stefan estoy cansada y necesito descansar un poco hablamos mas tarde- comencé a caminar de donde había salido esta clase de invitaciones?

Al llegar a mi habitación, bien no entre y me quite los zapatos, los deje tirado por ahí, mi camisa y mi pantalón, solo me quede en ropa interior, llame a la Casa, Alice y Nana estaban parloteando bastante porque Ali entraba casi a la universidad y estaba haciendo una revolución de sus útiles, libros y demás, algo normal en ella, por ese lado estuve tranquila.

Me di una pequeña ducha y me puse algo cómodo, no tenia ganas de bajar ni salir, pedí mi almuerzo al cuarto y me tire en mi cama a ver la tv solo haciendo zapping, escuche mi Ipad haciendo ruiditos me levante toda desganada era mi correo. Era el, mis piernas flaquearon, mejor me fui a sentar a la cama para leer porque sino…

_"Buen día Bella, espero estés bien. Pequeña porque huiste de mi? Te fuiste lejos del país por lo que paso ese día en tu casa? Te pido perdón por eso pero como las veces pasadas no me arrepiento, Bella no sales de mi cabeza te pienso día y noche, mi cama jamás se sintió tan fría, quisiera que estuvieras a mi lado, perdóname si estos días tampoco te llame, tuve un problema grandísimo que espero salir de el pronto. Espero verte, necesitamos hablar pequeña, aclarar esto que me esta pasando y se que tu también estas sintiendo. Ah ¡por cierto, el correo me lo dio Alice, no la regañes._

_ Un beso Edward. "_

Morí… definitivamente morí estaba temblando entre excitada y sentimientos que no supe describir, esa necesidad de sentirlo mío, lo necesito pero, joder tengo mucho miedo que me hagan lo mismo, Jacob me hizo sufrir mucho. Como pude comencé a teclear, equivocándome en el camino pero lo hice.

_"hola Edward Buen día para ti también, Pero… Bueno ya sabes también me pasa lo mismo, necesito verte, escucharte y hablar por horas como en aquel café que tomamos y no hui del país por ti como crees estoy en una junta con mis accionistas pero ya resolví, quizás mañana ya este de regreso. Bueno te dejo que llego mi almuerzo, un beso Bella:"_

Devoré mi almuerzo, estaba rico, unos raviolis de queso con salsa blanca, los amo. Luego de esto tome una siesta y un fuerte dolor de estomago me despertó, corrí al baño y eche todo mi almuerzo, me tome del lavado y mire mi cara, estaba pálida, mierda parece que me hizo daño la comida, pensé. Lave mi cara y fui a la cama otra vez a ver si se me pasaba. Pasaron horas encogiéndome en la cama de dolor, trate de llamar a Stefan pero el muy estúpido se había ido del hotel, estaba lejos y no podía levantarme, tome mi móvil y marque el numero de Alice.

-Bella..-dijo con voz pastosa, allá era de noche ya- son las 12 de la noche que pasa?

-Ali por favor ayúdame- gemí de dolor- me duele mucho el estomago, creo que estoy intoxicada no se-gemí nuevamente.

- oh por Dios, oh por Dios, que hago- sentí que se levanto de la cama- espérate déjame ver que puedo hacer, te llamo enseguida hermanita- comenzó a llorar

-Ali bebe tranquila solo necesito que alguien me lleve al hospital o algo. No alcanzo el teléfono del cuarto y me duele.

- espérame ya te llamo.- colgó

Sentí mis ojos pesados y cerrarse, estaba sudando mucho y tenia frio. A los minutos Alice volvió a llamarme.

- Hermanita estas de suerte, le hable a Edward, el… el está en Londres-lloraba- el ayer me había llamado para saber de ti y le dije que te fuiste allí y parece que el corrió allí a buscarte, ya está en el aeropuerto, le dije donde queda tu hotel, el ira enseguida allá.- respire profundo, este hombre no dejara de sorprenderme- estoy asustada hermanita como te sientes?

- No muy bien pequeña pero ya estaré mejor- me queje y cambie de lugar- tengo sueño y ni puedo dormirme, no le digas nada a Nana que sabes que se atreve a tomar el primer vuelo y venir por mi- ella rio un poco- solo es un dolor de estomago, descansare un poco, llama a Edward.

- Esta bien hermanita, llámame si te pones peor, te quiero.-

- Yo a ti duende. Colgué

Mi dolor empeoraba a cada segundo, sentía que me tomaban el estomago y me daban pinchazos muy fuertes, lloraba de dolor pero no molestaría a Alice otra vez, no quería asustarla mas con mis quejidos, casi perdía el conocimiento cuando sentí que alguien entraba a en mi habitación.

- Oh por Dios Bella, estas peor de lo que pensé,- me tomo en brazos- pequeña estas prendida en fiebre. Por favor ayúdeme, llene la tina de agua fría, hay que bajarle la fiebre.

- Tengo frio Edward-me removí en sus brazos, sentí otro pinchazo en mi estomago- me duele mucho- me queje y grite de dolor.

- Sshh ,sshh ya todo pasara.- me introdujo en la bañera, estaba helada, sentía todo mi cuerpo agarrotado, gemí de dolor y frio - ya te llevare al hospital –

Lo mire como pude a los ojos, tenia el seño fruncido, quería quitarle esas arruguitas en su frente con mi dedo pero no tenia fuerzas, estaba preocupado, lo veía en esos ojos que hoy estaban de un tono bosque profundo, verde oscuro casi negros.

- Ya casi esta Bella, estarás mejor te lo prometo- beso mi frente y sus labios cálidos me hicieron sentir mejor, cerré los ojos por el roce.

Me levantaron en brazos y envolvieron mi cuerpo en una toalla, lo siguiente que sentí fue la mullida cama, Edward me dejo allí y el medico se acerco.

- Como se siente?- hablaba con un ligero acento ingles.

- Mejor, ya no tengo tanto frio.- me encogí en la toalla. El tomo un termómetro y lo puso bajo mi axila, le dio unas instrucciones a Edward y se volvió a mí.

- Tu temperatura esta en 37, vamos a bajarla un poco mas con estas pastillas y debes de quitarte esa ropa mojada y tomar un caldito de pollo, al parecer lo que comiste te cayo mal.- me dedico una sonrisa blanca sincera.- mientras me despido, puede comunicarse conmigo cualquier cosa- esta ves se dirigió a Edward.- Buenas noches.

Vi a Edward encaminar al doctor y luego regreso a mi- Bella en verdad estas bien?- era tan tierno.- podemos ir al hospital si deseas.

-no, no ya estoy un poco mejor, solo tengo algo de frio.

- hay que sacarte esta ropa mojada- me miro y lo que me decían sus ojos era cierta incomodidad y fue cuando caí en la cuenta de que no podía moverme mucho por lo tanto…- crees que pueda hacerlo yo o tu…

Intente sentarme en la cama, pero casi no tenia fuerzas por lo que me tomo de la espalda delicadamente y me apoye en el.- creo que puedo hacer algo si te sientes incomoda, yo sostengo la toalla y me quedo tras de ti, prometo no ver nada.

Mire sus ojos en ellos no había mas que preocupación, pero eran cálidos por lo tanto me deje llevar no tenia de otra- de acuerdo.- respondí y sentí el sonrojo en mis mejillas tan común cuando el estaba cerca, el se puso en detrás de mi sosteniendo la toalla. Tome la blusita de tirantes y comencé a sacarla. Estaba pegajosa porque aun permanecía mojada, por lo que sentí las manos de Edward tocar mi columna ayudándome a subirla y la cosquilla que sentí a su toque fue indescriptible.

Una vez fuera pegue la toalla a mi pecho, el me giro en la cama para quedar con los pies fuera de esta.- ahora sigue la parte de abajo Bella, siento ponerte en esta situación ya que viendo tus mejillas puedo ver que no estas cómoda- rozo mis mejillas con sus dedos.

Lo siguientes que sentí fueron sus suaves dedos en la cinturilla de mis shorts y luego viajando a través de mis piernas, esto fue lo mas vergonzoso que pase en mi vida, mi centro palpitando de deseo de que sus dedos se desviaran, hasta enferma no dejaba de ser perversa, este hombre saca lo peor de mi. Culmino con su descenso ayudándome a salir de los short y me miro a los ojos.

- Este… a donde esta tu ropa de cama?- se paso la mano por sus cabellos alborotándolo mas, el tampoco estaba cómodo.

- Eh, esta allí en la maleta- fue hasta ella y vi que saco otro conjunto similar al que tenia – lo siento pero tus bragas no las tocare- me reí por lo bajo.- no aun-susurro. Abrí los ojos como platos

- Que? – cree que no lo escuche? Enserio?

- Nada, nada vamos ponte tu pijama ya vuelvo.- y su espalda fue lo ultimo que vi después de cerrarse la puerta tras el. Suspire y me levante, me puse la pijama como pude ya que me sentía ligeramente mejor y recogí mi pelo mojado en un moño. Después de esto quite las sabanas mojadas. Llame a las muchachas del servicio para que hicieran un cambio mientras tanto me senté frente a la TV acurrucada en una manta.

- Bella aquí esta tu sopa.- volvió Edward con un mesero y un carrito con mi comida. Olía exquisito. Me recordó a las que me hacia mi mama. Sentía mis ojos aguarse.

- Gracias- tome un sorbo y sentí que la sangre volvía a mi cuerpo, estaba realmente rica.- mmm gracias, pero, te quieres sentar a mi lado? tenemos que hablar.

- De que quieres que hablemos señorita- se sentó a mi lado y toco mi nariz con su dedo.

- Como de por que estas aquí por ejemplo?- levante una ceja mirándolo, se removió en su asiento y nuevamente sus manos fueron a parar a ese cabello cobrizo que no podía alborotarse mas.

- Bueno puedo serte lo mas sincero que quieras, pero no se si estarás cómoda con mi respuesta.

- Siempre que seas sincero conmigo va bien. – le sonreí instándole a que continuara.

- Después de nuestro encuentro, mas bien de nuestro desastroso encuentro en tu casa- baje la mirada y mis mejillas estaban a fuego, como no.- pues fui a buscarte a tu casa para hablar mejor y pedirte disculpas por mi atrevimiento, mas me lleve la sorpresa de que tu Nana muy enojada por cierto me dijo que te habías ido a Londres, pero no me dio mas explicaciones y pensé lo peor. Pensé que…que habías huido de mi por aquella escena de la que te soy sincero, no me arrepiento ya te lo he dicho. Pareciera estúpido porque es obvio que no te irías sin ella y mucho menos sin Alice, pero entre en pánico juro que, lo único que pensé era que no te volvería a ver.- hablo sin parar hasta que el con un dedo subió mi barbilla para que lo mirase- te juro que no me arrepiento de nada, eres lo mejor que tengo en estos días en los que he estado aquí. No quería perderte así como tal, al menos no sin darte una disculpa.

Mis ojos brillaron ante tal confesión y sentí mi pecho lleno de felicidad, una felicidad que hace mucho no sentía, las maripositas que decidieron por cierto instalarse en mi panza comenzó a volar llenándome de cosquillas.

- Edward- susurre- en verdad eres un tonto por creer que huiría de ti, jamás lo haría a menos que me hicieras daño o a mi familia cosa que se no pasara- acaricie su mejilla- pero ya que eres sincero también lo seré contigo, eres… eres lo mejor que tengo también.

Me abrazo, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo estrechando el mío, subí mis manos hasta su cuello y lo acaricie, su suave piel la cual se erizo. Duramos un momento o no se si fueron horas hasta que sentí que me llevaban en volantas medio me asuste y me encontré con sus orbes brillantes. Me dio un beso en la nariz y sonrió.

- Te quedaste dormida- dijo y me acurruque más a su pecho. Me dejo en la cama y me cubrió con las mantas. Me dio un suave beso en la boca, un beso casto pero se sintió tan bien. – ten buenas noches pequeña, nos vemos mañana.- y empezó a alejarse hacia la puerta mas mi mente no pensó lo que mi boca profirió.

- Edward- susurre, el se volvió a mirarme – quédate conmigo.- sus ojos brillaron en intensidad, en algo que supe describir como felicidad.

- Estas…segura? Estaré cerca si tienes miedo no te preocupes…- lo detuve

- No, te quiero aquí en mi cama, no quiero dormir sola- ya estaba, lo había dicho, que mas podía hacer? Era lo que quería, dormir junto a él, sentir su calor.

- Esta bien, como quiera mi enfermita preferida.- y así se acerco a la cama y se metió bajo las mantas luego de quitar sus zapatos. Me acomodo sobre su pecho, beso mi frente y con el latido de su corazón me quede dormida, el mejor sueño hasta entonces.

**Aqui estoy de nuevo y rapidito actualizando, ayer ya empece la uni y es un poquito dificil que actualice como ahora ya que estoy en termino y con el trabajo uff.. bueno espero que no me dejen solita, pongan sus alertas para que sepan cuando suba cada capitulo... gracias por leerme y espero encantada sus comentarios... un beso a Todas y a esas lectoras fantasmas tambien :)**

***Raynee***


	6. Hablar Antes de Pensar

**La Historia es mia... Los personajes de la Estupenda SM.**

**Hola a Todas! de nuevo por aqui volviendolas locas... nos Leemos abajo!**

Venia arrastrando mi maleta por el aeropuerto, a lo lejos vi a mi hermana y a Sam que fueron a recogerme, la abrace, salude a Sam y emprendimos camino a la casa. Gracias a Dios y a Edward que llego a salvarme ya me sentía mucho mejor, le pedí a Alice que no contara nada de esto así que este era un nuevo secreto entre las dos.

Antes de volar a NY pase por unas tiendas a comprarle regalos a Alice, Ross y a Nana, acompañada de Edward, pasamos una tarde amena, íbamos de la mano como una pareja pero todavía no me permitía pensarlo así, necesitaba tiempo y conocerlo mas, no quiero Salir dañada otra vez. El no vino conmigo ya que decidió pasar a saludar a sus padres, pero yo no pude acompañarlos, tenía que trabajar.

Llegamos a casa, Sam llevo mi maleta a mi cuarto mientras Alice y yo nos tirábamos en los sofás de la sala. En eso salió Nana a recibirme.

"como te fue corazón? Estas cansada?"- venia secándose las manos en su delantal, al parecer ya estaba terminando la cena.

"si gracias Nanis" me levante y la abrace, ella beso mi frente. "quisiera cenar ya, esta lista?"

"aun no" movió su cabeza de lado a lado con una sonrisita " si quieres ponte cómoda a lo que esta si?"

"si vamos Bellita que tienes cosas que contarme" dijo entre dientes Alice halándome del brazo y llevándome a rastras a las escaleras. Me reí, no sé qué sería de mi sin ella.

A lo que me quitaba la ropa y me metía a la ducha Alice se sentó en la tapa del sanitario y comenzó con el interrogatorio el cual respondí sinceramente.

"entonces no son novios?" –pregunto Alice con voz baja

"no, aun no quiero Allie, sabes que lo que mas deseo es ser feliz como tu lo eres con Jazz pero no quiero salir dañada pequeña"

"pero Edward es diferente Bellis yo lo sé" Salí de la ducha y la mire a los ojos acaricie su pelo y le di un beso.

"eso quiero creer también, pero es muy pronto, apenas nos conocemos, quiero saber todo y aun mas de el, se que nos sinceramos pero necesito tiempo, entiendes verdad?" ella asintió, beso mi mejilla y salió dejándome sola.

Me puse un pijama largo que vi de Hello Kitty en Londres y baje a cenar con mi familia.

Las 8 am y ya me encontraba con una taza de café en mano y mi correo abierto, Rosalie estaba frente a mi escritorio dándome las pautas de lo que tenia para ese día.

Todo en la empresa como siempre estaba viento en popa, nada de lo que debiera preocuparme de mas, toda mi adolescencia la he dedicado a esto no era para menos. El día pasó relativamente rápido, tome mis cosas y mi ruta fue llegar a mi casa, estaba muy cansada.

Al llegar como siempre Alice y Nana me recibieron con amor, cenamos muy a gusto y luego pedí disculpas para retirarme a descansar. Tome una ducha de agua tibia que me relajo bastante y luego de ponerme mi pijama llegue al mundo de los sueños.

Habían pasado unos días en los que no había vuelto a saber nada de Edward y eso me era realmente extraño, trate de llamarlo a su celular pero siempre me salía la contestadora, me imaginaba que aun no había vuelto de Londres pero me era sumamente raro que me no haya telefoneado ni escrito.

La tarde caía con sus matices anaranjados y amarillos desde mi ventana en el horizonte, pensaba en el, en sus besos y de cuando lo había echado de menos. Decidí que me distraería un poco en la computadora y eso hice, me gustaba escribir en mi tiempo libre y hacía rato que ya no lo hacía, subí al ático allí siempre podría estar tranquila y mi imaginación volaba a millones allí. Lo mejor de mi niñez y adolescencia se encontraba en ese pequeño cuarto lleno de recuerdos.

Las primeras letras que continuaban mi escrito fueron interrumpidas por el súbito sonido de una llamada entrante en Skype. Y mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado cuando en letras mayúsculas rezaba el nombre de Edward C. la acepte inmediatamente.

En la pantalla aun no se veía ninguna imagen, estaba linda yo? Ya no importaba porque en el cuadrito de mi derecha me veía perfectamente, a los segundos su hermoso rostro apareció, bello, más hermoso de lo que yo recordaba, con algunas bolsitas de ojeras debajo de sus verdes ojos y despeinado como siempre. Lo sentí suspirar y una ligera sonrisa curvo su labio rosado cereza.

-estas hermosa- sentí un cosquilleo en mi espina dorsal, solo atine a bajar la mirada, comenzaba a sonrojarme-

-gracias… donde has estado Edward?- no pude contener lo que de mis labios solté a bocajarro, el levanto su perfecta ceja y bufo contenido.

-tuve muchas complicaciones aquí, realmente desde que me dejaste no he hecho más que pensarte y jodido por no poder llamarte siquiera.- sentí su voz titubear, temí lo peor- necesito verte nena.

-estas… aquí?- por favor que este aquí yo también muero por verlo.

-apenas acabo de llegar, fíjate- mire donde señalaba y allí estaban sus maletas sobre su cama.- no te pude llamar porque mi móvil se ha caído desde la 4ta planta de un edificio al que fui con mi madre y ya sabes, no quedo ni sobra de el- reí porque de verdad eso me hacía gracia.

-me alegro que estés de vuelta- le sonreí lo mas sinceramente que pude, y al parecer mis palabras hicieron lo mismo con el ya que sus maravillosos y blancos dientes surcaron una sonrisa genuina y alegre.

-po…Podría verte hoy?-me miro un poco avergonzado- quiero decir, podrías venir a mi apartamento? Digo si quieres, es que estoy tan cansado o podríamos vernos mañana?

-no, no yo voy no hay problema- que? Yo dije eso? Ay! Al diablo si también quería estar con él. Sonrió levemente-

-perfecto, anota mi dirección, comenzare a preparar la cena, porque no has cenado verdad?- negué con una sonrisa, era tan romántico, y siempre pendiente de mi.

-no, no lo he hecho, me encantaría probar eso que tus manos prepararan- me miro con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada- espero que no vayas a pedir a domicilio eh, me enterare- y estallo en carcajadas, una muy hermosa, parecían campanas en una iglesia.

-tranquila, degustaras de mis platos exquisitos nena- guiño un ojo y yo me sonroje - bien ahora vístete y trae tu linda presencia a mi humilde morada.

-está bien como mande usted señor Cullen, hasta dentro de unos minutos- se despidió diciendo adiós con la mano y me tiro un beso al aire, yo reí por sus locuras

-hasta luego Bella.- cerramos la video llamada.

Cerré la laptop y baje a mi habitación, que me pondría?, entre a mi walking closet y comencé a buscar entre mis ropas que eran muchas gracias a Alice. Encontré lo que buscaba un vestidito de Coctel Rosa Fucsia con unas pequeñas estrellas plateadas que hacían destellos brillantes, busque entre mis zapatos unos a juego, rosados igualmente con diminutas correas plateadas. Me haría un moño o algo, ya cambiada vería.

Corrí al baño apresurada por verlo, moría de ganas por besarlo otra vez, por ver sus ojos y su sonrisa de lado tan sensual. Me duche rápidamente y coloque mis esencias de fresas y limón, al salir tome mis cremas y las puse bajo mis parpados y las regué en todo el rostro. Tome mi kit de maquillaje profesional y comencé a hacer un poco de magia en mi cara.

Mi maquillaje era sencillo de todos modos iba a cenar en su casa no fuera, pero tampoco quería que después de tanto tiempo sin verlo él no se quedara sin más, quería destacar. Al Salir del baño tome mi vestido, lo subí por mis piernas, era corto con vuelitos y un lindo cinturón plata en el medio. Me calce mis zapatos y llegue frente al espejo dando saltitos.

-wow a donde vamos con tanta prisa?- y allí había hecho su aparición más esperada mi hermosa hermanita.

-oh llegaste en el mejor momento, has algo con mi cabello por favor! - señale mi cabellera vuelta un desastre y ella solo atino a reírse.

-que harías sin mi eh?- la mire con ojos desesperados- ya va, anda siéntate- tome asiento y deje que hiciera su magia- ya veo vas a salir con mi cuñadito- allí estaba ella dando saltitos y aplaudiendo, la mire por el espejo con ojos como platos.

- cuantas veces debo decirte que solo estamos saliendo boba?- negó con la cabeza sacándome la lengua- eres una cabezota Alice y si voy a su casa a cenar, acaba de llegar de Londres.- sonreí, no podía evitarlo.

-uy! Que emoción, será que hoy tienen relaciones y…- casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva

-ALICE! Qué demonios?- ella soltó mi cabello y se tapo la boca con sus manos.

-ups! No debí decir eso, en fin deja que te termino para que te vayas.

-mas te vale que calles jovencita insolente- ella solo sonrió como el gato de Alicia, termino mi moño al descuido y beso mi mejilla

-no soy una niña Bella, se cosas y muchas- voltee a donde estaba y se fue corriendo dejándome atónita, resoplé, tenía que tener cuidado con ella, no vaya a darme sobrinos antes de tiempo.

Tome mi bolso y baje las escaleras casi a la carrera- Nana me voy, hablamos luego, llegare tarde- o quizás ni llegue, dije para mí misma. Subí a mi auto y puse la dirección en el GPS del Audi y me guie por él. El GPS me aviso que habíamos llegado a destino, y allí frente a mi había un imponente edificio de apartamentos lujosos en el centro de la ciudad pero en una zona realmente tranquila y callada, sin ruidos. El portero al ver mi presencia me sonrió y me dejo pasar, al parecer ya estaba avisado, baje el cristal y lo salude.

-buenas noches señor- le sonreí

-buenas noches Señorita Isabella, El Sr. Cullen la está esperando- que amable el señor portero

-gracias, este en que planta es? El no me dijo- me sonrió paternalmente y me indico que se encontraba en el pent-house.

Subí al parqueo de visitantes y me dirigí al ascensor que me llevaba directo a un gran lobby, limpio y amplio con piso de mármol brillante completamente pulido, una mesa de centro en cristal y un hermoso jarrón plateado con lirios y rosas amarillas, eran realmente delicadas y bellas.

En las paredes habían cuadros de pintores famosos por lo que pude apreciar y al fondo una puerta doble de Roble y caoba con hermosos tallados. Busque el timbre y toque, el mismo hizo un sonido de campanitas muy cómicos, se parecían a la risa de Edward.

A los 10 segundos Edward abrió la puerta, allí estaba él, hermoso, con unos jeans azules con ligeros agujeros en su rodilla y muslo, una camiseta roja de cuello V. literalmente la baba se me salía de la boca, estaba, coño estaba jodidamente sexy y para el colmo iba descalzo, me sentía ridícula con este vestido tan despampanante.

Me hizo seña con el brazo haciendo una reverencia y yo pase tímidamente. Su apartamento que nada humilde por cierto, era sencillamente acogedor, unos muebles negros en L con una mesa blanca con forma de C que imaginaba que era su apellido y un cristal sobre ella. Allí también había una alfombra muy peluda blanca, todo bien cuidado y varonil. Al fondo había una pequeña chimenea moderna que crujía levemente las llamas naranjas, rojas y amarillas.

Sentí el sonido seco de la puerta al cerrar y los brazos de Edward rodear mi cintura desde atrás, poniendo su barbilla en mi hombro.

-te extrañe nena- suspire ligeramente a sentir sus labios en mi cuello y su nariz aspirando, sentí mis piernas flaquear, que bien se sentía su calor

-yo también te extrañe- sonreí feliz y gire aun en sus brazos, por no estar en tacones llegaba exactamente frente con frente a su rostro, y el ligeramente se acerco, sus labios sensuales a los míos en un casto beso tan tierno que derritió mi pobre corazón y eso tenía dos vertientes, buenas y malas, buenas porque me sentía atraída fuertemente por este hombre de cabello cobrizo y culo de muerte y mala por que podría quedar muy mal y tenía miedo, miedo de quedar destrozada nuevamente, de no poder amar como yo quisiera hacerlo.

-ven vamos, que la cena se enfría- volvió a besarme y al despegarse de mí, me insto a que lo siguiera, con su mano en mi espalda baja. Tomamos dirección a otro salón, me hizo la misma seña que a la entrada y pase.

Este salón era aun más hermoso, un comedor de 6 sillas totalmente negras, de textura suave que invitaba a tocar, una lámpara que daba a la habitación un toque acogedor e intimo y aun mejor cuando sobre aquella mesa se encontraba un vino tinto al lado de dos copas y otras dos copas de agua ligeramente puestas en dos lugares, uno a la cabecera y otro a un costado.

Caminamos unos pasos más a la mesa y el separo la silla para que me sentara, siempre tan caballeroso, sonreí dándole las gracias y el con sus pasos elegante tomo su asiento a mi lado. Frente a mi había un pulcro plato blanco a su derecha los cubiertos junto a una servilleta color crema con bordes dorados, toda una delicadeza.

-espero que te gusten mis platos especiales- me sonrió y yo me perdí en esa mirada que él me regalaba, intensa y expectante, destapo el menú y lo que vi allí me aguo la boca- esto es un bistec a la piña en salsa inglesa, ensalada cesar, patatas al horno y de toque un vino tinto de mi reserva especial 1991. Te va a encantar, o eso espero- era un encanto definitivamente como no quererlo?

Comenzamos a servirnos los platos y el finamente llenaba nuestras copas de vino, tome un sorbo y sabia exquisito. Corte trocitos de carne que se veía apetitosa, y joder esto era el cielo…

-esta riquísimo Edward!- seguí saboreando con los ojos cerrados esa delicia y al abrirlos me encontré con un poco de ensalada en un tenedor que él me bridaba.

-gracias, ahora prueba esto- levante una ceja, reí y abrí despacio la boca, el introdujo el tenedor y yo mordí el contenido, mastique despacio y de nuevo ese frenesí.

-diablos Edward y disculpa pero joder me puedo casar contigo ahora mismo si me lo pides solo por este platillo- de donde salieron esas palabras? Al darme cuenta tape mi boca y el sonrojo que llego a mis mejillas imaginaba que ya pintaba a azul. Mientras que los ojos de Edward estaban como platos. Sorprendido. Jooooooder!

**UPS! Aquiii con un nuevo Capitulo, no es muy largo pero... queria dejar el JODIDO Suspenso de que podria pasar ahora, espero que asi se animen a preguntar, indagar, investigar, suponer que Cosa pasara en esa cena. espero que se animen me encanta cuando me ponen reviews y esa notificacion me llega al Iphone :)**

**La historia ya tiene casi 600 VIEWS! muchisimas gracias a todos los que en silencio me siguen, a las que me han dando Follow como escritora o alertas de que siguen la historia, espero que ahora se animen a comentar o por lo menos a animarme diciendo que les gusta la historia, de todos modos me pongo FELIZ de ver que estan leyendo aunque sea a escondidas xD... me despido por ahora que tengo trabajo que hacer, depende de ustedes que publique rapido ( y de que mi jefe me deje escribir :3)**

**un beso a Todas...**

**Raynee***


	7. Candles & Sweet Kisses

**La Historia es Completamente de mi Cabeza loca, los personajes Claramente son de SM**

**Hii Chicas, Aqui de nuevo con ustedes rapidamente, me pone feliz que me lean, gracias eddieIlove por siempre escribirme despues de leer, me encantan tus expectativas, espero que otras se animen a mandar sus reviews. bueno no las molesto con tanta chachara, vamos a leer. ADVERTENCIA: Kit para el Calor.**

* * *

Allí estábamos mirándonos fijamente, en un silencio incomodo, creo que si pasaba una mosca moviendo sus alas lo íbamos a escuchar. Lo único meramente inteligente que se me ocurrió fue reírme, una risa histérica de la cual Edward se relajo y al siguiente momento el también estaba riéndose pero ya no era una risa histérica sino divertida.

"claro que si nena, ya veo que solo me amaras por mi comida"- se cruzo de brazos haciendo un puchero, yo le golpee el hombro y le sonreí.

"discúlpeme por herir sus sentimientos su majestad", lentamente soltó su falso puchero de niño y volvimos a comer.

Al rato lo ayude a recoger la mesa, aunque se negó no lo deje, yo quería ayudar. Seguí tras él con nuestras copas de vino hacia la cocina y con la botella bajo mi brazo. La velada estaba sumamente divertida, el puso los platos en el lavavajillas y me indico que me sentara mientras terminaba de recoger todo.

Me seguí tomando ese exquisito vino y el luego de terminar seco sus manos y se acerco a mí.

"estas cómoda?" se posiciono entre mis piernas, pero en cambio a lo que creía que pasaría tomo mi pierna, deslizo sus dedos desde mi pantorrilla hasta terminar en mi pie, lentamente quito mi tacón, y dio ligeros besos en cada uno de mis dedos luego de un pequeñísimo masaje en la planta de los pies, eso se sentía… rico. Nuevamente hizo lo mismo con el otro pie.

"En realidad eso se siente…." Gemí por el gusto de su masaje en los pies.

"si ya veo, creo que estas estresada."- sus ojos destellaban fuego. Pura lujuria. Mi centro palpitaba, quería juntar mis piernas para aplacar un poco el cosquilleo pero no podía ya que Edward aun tenía entre sus manos mi pie derecho.

Quedábamos a la misma altura y sus labios en ese mismo momento se veían apetitosos, lo atraje por el escote de su Polo y estrelle mis labios con los de él. Ese maravilloso sabor de su lengua en combinación con el vino me supo a gloria, el me tomo de la cintura y se metió entre mis piernas, el beso se volvió más salvaje y demandante según él me tocaba la espalda y bajaba directo al comienzo de mi culo.

Tocaba sus músculos, quería memorizarlo a fuego en mis manos y mi mente, subí a su cuello y tome su cabello entre mis dedos halándolo un poco. Gruño en mi boca y eso fue el detonante para rodear sus caderas con mis piernas, sentía su pene duro y grande contra mi coño. Se sentía jodidamente bien, pero quería mas, lo quería… dentro de mi vagina ahora!.

Por Dios esta soy yo? Esta mujer lujuriosa llena de deseo? Al demonio todo, solo Edward despertaba en mí estas cosas.

"eres maravillosa nena" susurro en mi oído y eso no hizo otra cosa más que calentarme. Llevo sus manos a mis nalgas y me cargo. Besaba su cuello y mordía ligeramente, quería dejarle un chupón pero no, ahora no era el momento. "te deseo Bella, mucho, ves como me tienes?" gemí, joder gemí, ahora descubrí que me gustaba que me hablara sucio…

El sonido del teléfono de la casa creo, interrumpió nuestro caliente beso, no queríamos parar pero parece que él estaba esperando esa llamada porque lentamente me bajo de sus caderas y me dejo en el banco nuevamente.

"ya vuelvo, déjame contestar si" beso mi frente y corrió a la sala.

Y allí estaba yo, aturdida: una por el maravilloso y caliente y joder! Salvaje beso y segundo por el vino, ya estaba haciendo estragos en mi sistema. Me baje del banco y tome mis zapatos, con ellos camine despacio hacia la sala de donde la voz amortiguada de Edward se escuchaba.

Deje mis zapatos en una esquina y una idea me llego a la cabeza, descubriendo el apartamento seguí un pasillo y cerca de la entrada había una escalera de mármol negro, era increíble que todo lo que había en este departamento estaba en total armonía y combinación. Subí cada peldaño desclasa, al llegar a la cima encontré varias puertas, abrí cada una. La primera puerta a la izquierda había un gimnasio, equipado con todos lo que un hombre necesita para estar en forma, cerré enseguida, no era eso lo que necesitaba, ya habría tiempo de ver todo con calma.

La otra puerta al abrirla quede impactada, era un estudio/biblioteca, mis ojos brillaron al ver tantos libros allí, pero sinceramente ahora tenía otra cosa rondando mi cabeza y sé que le encantaría a él. Corrí rápido a la ultima puerta ya que pensaba que era lo que necesitaba y BINGO! Allí estaba. La habitación de Edward.

Era toda una habitación de un hombre, una cama tipo trineo circular sobre una plataforma hecha de concreto con baldosas blancas, sabanas negras de sedas adornaban la cama. A los lados 2 mesas de noche en madera oscura. Camine un poco mas y en la pared derecha habían unas puertas, de curiosa las abrí, dentro había una tienda móvil, creo que mas grande q mi guarda ropa, muchos trajes a la medida ordenados por colores y los zapatos todos alineados correctamente, parece que nuestro niño es un obseso del orden.

Fue a la puerta de la izquierda y encontré el baño, no me detuve mucho a verlo solo busque las cosas que necesitaba, un bote de crema, varios aceites aromáticos sin usar, y si! Unas velas. Lo tenía todo listo. Dentro del mismo baño había un dispensador de toallas, tome unas gigantes que habían y la puse sobre la alfombra que estaba delante de la cama.

Las acomode vertical, y doble una pequeña en lo que pondría su cabeza, porque si, le daría un grandioso masaje a mi hombre… ya estoy delirando a Edward qué coño!? Encendí las velas un poco alejadas del sitio y puse las luces bajas dando un ambiente cálido, hasta yo me estaba relajando.

"Bella, a donde te metiste nena?" – me espante enseguida, era Edward llamándome, oía sus pasos subir las escaleras. Me senté sobre mis piernas de una forma sexy pero linda a esperar que el me encontrara.

La puerta quedo abierta dejándome ver a mi hermoso Edward respirando entrecortado, al parecer subió corriendo o estuvo corriendo mientras me buscaba. Deje escapar una risita por lo que me imagine en mi cabeza,

"aquí estoy"- moví mis pestañas como me hermanita me enseño toda coqueta, mientras el se quedaba viendo a su alrededor.

"que… es todo esto?"- sonrió con esa sonrisa de Canalla que tenia a veces.

Palmee las toallas a mi frente y el levanto su prefecta ceja, bufe contenida y me puse de pie. Lo llame con el dedo para que se acercara a mí.

"me vas a violar?"- su voz salió con un deje de picardía que me hizo reír a carcajadas.

"ya quisieras morboso pervertido. Termina de acercarte si no quieres que vaya yo misma a traerte"- ahora fue el turno de reír de él, se acerco a mí y me abrazo levantándome al punto que mis pies estaban el aire.

Me beso en la nariz y despacito bajo a mis labios. Nos dimos un beso dulce, despacio. El con la punta de su lengua torneo mis labios yo saque la mía y la acaricie también, desde allí solo supe que me faltaba el aire porque Edward me tomo por la nuca y me beso de una forma tan salvaje, llevando el todo el control de nuestro beso. Pero tenía que cortar sino acabaríamos en el suelo pero cogiendo fuerte y duro que era como quería en este momento. Diablos! Estoy necesitada.

"vamos que no prepare esto para que me distraigas" toque su nariz y me removí de sus brazos.

"a ver… pues que tienes preparado si se puede saber?"

"lo primero… lo primero, comienza quitándote ese polo" lo señale y el con su sonrisa de lado se la quito de un modo casi sensual que me hizo mojar mis braguitas.

"bien, algo más ahora que desees?" asentí "tú me dirás"

"mmm… puede ser el pantalón y todo lo que me estorbe" le dije, con una mirada llena de deseo o eso creo no me veo.

"como usted mande" comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón y con ellos se llevo sus pantalones junto con sus bóxer, yo jadee al ver como su perfecto pene salto feliz de la liberación y él se dio cuenta de mi gesto poco disimulado ya que su miembro se movió levemente pidiendo atención. DIOS MIO! Edward podría ser más perfecto? El maldito estaba bien dotado por todos los jodidos cielos… tenia deseos de tomarlo en mi mano y hasta de chuparlo hasta que… ok BASTA!... no fue a eso para lo que prepare mi spa improvisado.

"bien exhibicionista, ahora acuéstate aquí ahora." Ahora se veía totalmente confundido frunciendo el ceño y hasta un poco de decepción "si cariño ven, que lo que prepare fue un masaje para ti"

Al entenderlo sonrió feliz y se acostó en las toallas que puse para él, puso su cabeza de lado en la pequeña toalla y yo por mi parte tome el bote de aceite, vertí un poco en su ancha y torneada espalda. Me relamía los labios queriendo besar cada poro de su piel blanca y suave.

Expandí el aceite y comencé a darle su masaje, como estaba un poco incomoda en esa posición mande todo al diablo y me puse a horcajadas sobre su trasero. El jadeo por el contacto y se rio entre dientes.

"no me creo eso de que no me vas a violar eh" le pegue un pellizco en su duro trasero, el chillo como una nenita.

"te dije claro que ya quisieras tu que te violara pero no lo hare tonto" me acerque a su oído "no por ahora" gimió contenido y sentí que se quería remover "eh eh, no quietecito ahí cariño"

"está bien, pero por favor sígueme haciendo ese rico masaje" movió sus hombros de forma que me indicaba que estaba estresado en esa parte. Continúe con sus hombros pero baje a su espalda baja donde esta terminaba su nombre hasta su cuello con mis dedos. Lo escuchaba haciendo ruiditos, imaginaba que por el dolor.

"mmm… Bella justo ahí" masaje una vez más por esa parte, pero se me ocurrió la travesura de bajar un poco más hacia sus pantorrillas de forma que tenia a mi disposición su delicioso trasero. Me pase de loca y le di una mordidita. El gruño como todo un hombre de las cavernas y se giro de una forma que no se cómo coño quede ahorcajas pero ahora de frente.

"eres una pequeña cosa muy traviesa sabes… no conocía eso de ti, pero me encanta" reí divertida pero con los movimientos de mi risa sentí su falo duro justo en mi clítoris, gemí, diablos tenía mucho deseo. "quisieras dejar de moverte así, sino quieres que sea yo el que te viole?" me miro serio, jamás lo había visto tan contenido, apretando su mandíbula.

"y si no quiero dejar de moverme" susurre esas calientes palabras que no sé de donde salieron, quizás mi zorra interior estaba completamente apoderada de mi esta noche y eso era nuevo. Por lo visto a Edward le encantaba y eso era lo que importaba. Estas palabras fueron el detonante de la pasión que llevábamos guardando. Me tomo de mi trasero apretándolos fieramente y yo baje a sus labios gimiendo por el jodido placer que estaba sintiendo, mis bragas no podían estar más empapadas ahora.

"eso nena… te siento mojada sobre mi pene… huelo tu sexo desde aquí, yo te pongo así nena?" jadee, me moví un poco más, Dios creo que estaba a punto de correrme.

"si, solo por ti, solo tú me pones así baby" moví mis caderas en círculos, no podía mas, de verdad que sentía el fuego que se quería desatar dentro de mí.

"oh Isabella no debiste decir eso" tomo el vestido por debajo y lo saco de mi cabeza que casi ni fui capaz de pensar en cómo lo hizo. Solo estaba en un diminuto tanga rosado cereza y mi sostén. "eres hermosa" tomo mis senos y los apretó fuertemente consiguiendo un gemido de mi parte.

Tomo mi nuca y me acerco a su boca, nuestras lenguas se movían en círculos acariciándose mutuamente, creo que me iba a llegar a la garganta como que siguiéramos así. Mientras nos besábamos sentí sus manos en mi espalda y mis pechos fueron libres de la prisión de mi sostén.

Edward se separo un poco tomo nuevamente mis senos con sus manos que ahora como estaba desnuda se sentía jodidamente bien. " oh por Dios… Ed... No puedo, JODER! Me voy a…"

"oh no pequeña, no te vas a correr, no ahora, no mientras no esté dentro tuyo" tomo entre sus dedos mis pezones y ese fue el inferno porque me estaba quemando, lo sentía venir, sentía correrme jodidamente bien. Tomo mis pechos y se los llevo a la boca, succionando, mordiendo suavemente y después rodeándolo con su lengua para aplacar el pequeño dolor indescriptible que me hacía.

"ah... Edward no... No pares sigue" lo acerque a mis senos y el atino a gruñir comiéndoselo con hambre mientras no desatendía el otro apretándolo y presionando mi pezón en sus dedos.

"me dejas estar dentro de ti?, oh Bella dime que si porque estoy a punto de explotar de placer"

"haz lo que quieras, pero por favor hazlo rápido." Lo siguiente que sentí fueron los dedos de él cruzar la barrera que era mi tanga e introducir un dedo por mi raja, mi clítoris vibro por el contacto.

"estas empapada" comió mis labios en un beso más apasionado, acaricio mi botoncito de placer y yo solo gemía, gemía por tanto que estaba sintiendo, por querer liberarme, quería todo, TODO! Unos momentos más y ese esperado orgasmo llego.

"EDWARD! Oh, oh no pares… no Oh JODEEEER!" Caí en pecho, respirando, tratando de encontrar aire en mis pulmones.

"eso fue…"

"si eso fue maravilloso nena, verte correrte es lo mas excitante." Acariciaba mi espalda de arriba hasta abajo dándome una sensación de hogar que hace mucho no tenia, me sentía protegida, amada. Pero el hilo de mis pensamiento paró en seco cuando Edward me puso ahora debajo de el.

"si, fue hermoso pero sabes qué? Te corriste sin mi permiso" jadee, estaba loco? Quien podía aguantar semejante orgasmo? Me sonrió con malicia, con esa sonrisa canalla que me decía que nada bueno venia ahora." Prepárate que esta noche será bastante larga "y ataco mis labios sin piedad introduciendo su enorme polla en mi vagina humeda.

* * *

**Hellooo Estan Alli aun? si se que me quieren matar, pero si lo hacen no podre seguir escribiendo asi que... amenme asi... de todos modos lo acabe antes de tiempo el capi solo para que ustedes leyeran, casi no tengo tiempo para leer... gracias a Todas por leer espero y dejen sus Reviews sino ni modo :)**

**tambien quisiera que por favor se pasaran por mi otra historia ESCLAVA POR UNA APUESTA, tiene menos views que esta pero es bien divertida, dejenme sus comentarios si pueden para saber si la sigo o si no. nada nos vemos lueguito!**

**Raynee***


	8. Pool And Laught

**La Historia es Completamente de mi Cabeza loca, los personajes Claramente son de SM**

**Hii Chicas, Aqui de nuevo con ustedes rapidamente, me pone feliz que me lean, gracias a todas las que me estan siguiendo espero se animen a mandar sus reviews. bueno no las molesto con tanta chachara, vamos a leer. ADVERTENCIA: Kit para el Calor.**

* * *

El sol me daba de lleno en la cara, pero no dejaba traspasar a mis ojos por mis lentes. Tumbada cerca de la piscina de la casa de Rose me bronceaba con mi diminuto bikini mientras leía un libro.

-entonces, cuando es que me vas a contar todo?- Rose me indagaba mientras me pasaba una limonada. La cual agradecí ya que hacía mucho calor.

-si Rose, pero no te daré detalles- le sonreí con malicia y ella bufo por lo bajo.

-no te pido que me cuentes que larga la tiene Edward ni como te folla- rodo sus ojos y yo solo me reí por sus ocurrencias, esta nunca cambiaria.

-solo te puedo decir una cosa amiga, es el puto Dios del sexo- ella jadeo y se tapo la boca- que?- levante mi ceja en señal de pregunta.

-tú? Diciendo esas palabras? La Santa Isabella Swan?- comenzó a reírse- no lo puedo creer, la verdad es que un buen sexo sí que cambia la gente- le pegue un golpe en el hombro.

-cállate Rosalie Hale- la señale con mi dedo de la verdad- pero si, no sé que tiene Edward que me cambia por completo, pero así es, jamás pensé que actuaria de la forma que lo hice…

**_FlashBack_**

_si, fue hermoso pero sabes qué? Te corriste sin mi permiso" jadee, estaba loco? Quien podía aguantar semejante orgasmo? Me sonrió con malicia, con esa sonrisa canalla que me decía que nada bueno venia ahora." Prepárate que esta noche será bastante larga "y ataco mis labios sin piedad introduciendo su enorme polla en mi vagina húmeda._

_Lo sentí, Dios mío era demasiado grande, la sentía en mi garganta! Diablos!- oh Edward, es… oh- me quedaba sin palabras mientras lo sentía entrando y saliendo sumamente despacio de mi ya más que mojado coño._

_-Bella, estas tan estrecha- seguía embistiéndome- quiero darte duro, me dejas- bajo a mis labios metiendo su lengua a jugar con la mía, malditamente sexy._

_-dame… mas… más rápido Edward!- y como si eso era lo que estuviera esperando embistió más rápido con estocadas profundas, si antes lo sentía en mi garganta creo que ahora pasaría mi cerebro completo. Que jodida polla tan grande.- oh, así, maldición así._

_-oh nena, si, así, así, tu vagina esta tan húmeda.- bajo a mi cuello mientras lo mordía y eso en vez de dolerme me éxito mas. Sentía mi orgasmo casi en la puerta._

_-aaahhh, JODER baby estoy… quiero correrme fuerte- el jugaba con mis pezones, los mordía y los lamia haciéndome sentir en las nubes, amaba que me comiera los pechos, esa lengua…- si- alargaba la i- mámame los pechos así, si, así sigue así. Esa lengua hace maravillas baby- lo tomaba de la cabeza para que siguiera en su trabajo que bastante bien que lo hacía. Lo sentía gruñir en mis pechos. Sus embestidas ahora eran frenéticas._

_-vamos nena, córrete, vente conmigo, quiero sentir como tus jugos se mezclan con mi néctar, vamos…- y así, ese fue el detonante para que me corriera fuerte, la bola de fuego en mi interior salía rápido, era el mejor orgasmo que había recibido hasta ahora. Seguía convulsionando por los espasmos del orgasmo, mientras tanto Edward rugía diciendo palabras incoherentes mientras lo sentía llenarme por completo._

_Sentirlo correrse dentro de mi fue lo mejor, me sentí en el cielo y en el infierno a la vez, quemándome por completo. Caí en la toalla ya desordenada bajo nosotros y el callo sobre mi cuidando dejar caer todo su peso sobre mí. Edward respiraba entrecortadamente en mi oído y mi cuello enviándome oleadas de escalofrió._

_-oh nena, eso fue…- _

_-extraordinario- le termine la frase. Se bajo de mi cuerpo llevándome consigo ahora sobre él. _

_-eres maravillosa Bella- beso el tope de mi cabeza, mientras acariciaba mi espalda desnuda._

_-tú eres más que eso Edward- bese su pecho del cual sobre salían algunos bellos._

_-estas bien? No te hice daño- me reí por su ocurrencia- hice algún chiste?- levante el mentón y lo puse en su pecho. _

_-mmm, no, no lo creo. Pero para mí sí lo fue- levanto una ceja y yo reí de nuevo- es que después de todo ese maravilloso sexo que me preguntes eso está de más, claro que estoy más que bien. Me quitaste el estrés que te quite yo con masaje.- le guiñe un ojo._

_-me alegro de haber hecho algo por ti. Por cierto gracias por el masaje, me encanto, tus manos son…- y lo dejo en el aire suspirando._

_Acosté mi cabeza en su pecho nuevamente, su respiración era acompasada, y los latidos de su corazón eran como una nana melodiosa que me estaba llevando a la inconsciencia._

_-nena, estas dormida- gruñí algo y seguí con mis ojos cerrados, lo sentí moverse, supongo que se estaba riendo.- ok, vamos a la cama- puse mis brazos en su cuello y mi cabeza en su pecho, estaba cansadísima, pero feliz._

_Me acostó sobre su cama, lo siguiente que sentí fue una suave sabana sobre mi cuerpo, luego de unos minutos sentí su cuerpo caliente a mi lado, me tomo de la cintura y me pego a el.- duerme bien princesa- beso mis cabellos, estaba quedándome dormida. No se si fue parte de mi sueño pero lo siguiente y ultimo que escuche fue un leve susurro.. "te amo"…_

**_Fin Flashback_**

-Hello, tierra llamando a Bella- desperté de mi ensoñación, sí que me fui lejos

-perdón- mis mejillas se pusieron rojas.- estaba pensando

-sí, de eso nos dimos cuenta- dijo Rose mirándome expectante- entonces?- suspire, con esta loca no había salida.

-que quieres que te diga nena?

-pues lo que quiero saber y lo sabes perfectamente- me guiño un ojo y se recostó en otra tumbona. El cuerpo de Rose era de infarto, sus pechos casi se salían de la parte de arriba de su bikini morado. Y su diminuto tanga el cual le encanta ponérselo de hilo dental. Mi amiga era una exhibicionista.

Igual aunque mi cuerpo no es como el de ella, el mío no se quedaba atrás, mis pechos no eran tan voluptuosos como los de ella pero estaban perfectos para mi contextura. Tenía curvas en los lugares específicos y mi trasero sí que era respingón, era la parte que más amaba de mi aparte de mis piernas.

Relataba más o menos lo que aconteció en la noche que pase con Edward en su apartamento. Ella abría y cerraba la boca, atónita por las cosas que le contaba, ella aun no se creía nada, pero sabía que era cierto. Yo me sonrojaba y me reía al igual con ella estábamos pasándola realmente bien.

-entonces… te volviste una perra en la cama- le pegue mi vestido veraniego a sus piernas- ouch! Zorra!, esta no te la perdono no. Y la vi, sabia a lo que venía.

-Rose, no por favor no.- casi suplicaba pero la risa no me dejaba reaccionar- tú te pasas de la raya- la señale mientras huía de ella alrededor de la piscina.

-no, de esta no te salvas- corrió más rápido que yo y me empujo a la piscina, sentía el agua entrar por mi nariz, Salí a la superficie tosiendo.

-mierda Rose! Te pasaste – reclamaba chapoteando el agua con mis brazos, estaba furiosa, mientras tanto ella se reía tanto que la veía con lagrimas en los ojos.

-eso te pasa por pegarme, y más por la verdad te volviste una zorra y nadie lo puede negar menos tu.- levantaba sus cejas rápido y eso solo hizo más que darme tanta risa que hasta yo estaba llorando.

-perra te odio!- así éramos nosotras dos locas pero las mejores amigas y la amaba con locura, claro COMO AMIGA NO VAYAN A CREER.

Ella también se tiro a la piscina mojándome completa de nuevo, nadamos y nos tomamos unas margaritas que prepara una de las chicas del servicio de Rose. A la hora llegaron Jasper y Alice y nos acompañaron también.

-hola Bells, estas radiante- rodé los ojos ya sabía por dónde venía esta niña- no me hagas esa mueca, dime te fue bien- suspire todos estaban por querer saber mi vida sexual hoy.

-si niña chismosa, me fue bien- la abrace y ella chillo, la hundí en el agua

-BELLA! Sabes que odio eso- todos en la piscina reímos, hasta que vi que todos se quedaban fijos mirando a la casa. Me gire y allí estaba mi Dios personal.

-Edward?- abrí mis ojos de par en par- Que haces aquí?, comencé a nadar a la orilla, estaba con unos shorts blancos y una camiseta amarilla que marcaba como siempre sus músculos trabajados. Con unas sandalias de playa y una toalla en el cuello. Y claro con su sonrisa de lado que hacia mojar mis bragas en este caso mi bikini.

Dejo la toalla en una tumbona y sus sandalias. Y vino hacia mí.- Hola preciosa, yo también te extrañe- se acerco y beso castamente mis labios, sentía mis mejillas tomar color, nunca nos habíamos besado delante de nadie.

-oh bobo, es que me sorprendiste- le sonreí también- entonces me dices que haces acá?- señalo a un lugar y vi, iba directo a mi queridísima amiga ROSE! Entrecerré los ojos y ella se encogió de hombros.

-es que a mí nadie me va a saludar o qué? – y todos giramos a ver a Emmett? Oh por Dios que sorpresa! Y lo siguiente que sentí fue la tormenta de agua que nos cayó a todos bañándonos y a un Emmett saliendo a la superficie.

Todos nos quejamos a coro pero como siempre Rose sobresalió – EMMETT MCARTY eres un puto animal- grito la rubia y todos nos reímos a excepción de ella.

-oh nena pero te encanta como es este animal en tu cama verdad que si- todos pusimos cara de asco

-Emmett no queremos saber cómo son tus encuentros íntimos con Rose así que resérvatelos.- los chicos asintieron y siguieron nadando.

-entonces preciosa como estas- Edward acaricio suavemente mi mejilla, y me encanto ese toque, era tan dulce. El metió sus piernas en el agua sentado en la orilla y yo me permití estar entre ellas abrazándolo.

-ahora estoy más que bien- le respondí sinceramente, por lo que el sonrió y beso mi mejilla- y tú?- lo pensó por un momento, vi en su mirada que algo le atormentaba pero no sabía descifrar el que.

-a tu lado siempre estoy bien- acaricio mis mojados cabellos pero no acepte su respuesta

-en verdad no te creo del todo, me dices que te pasa cariño?- lo mire para que vea en mis ojos la sinceridad que quería que me transmitiera. Paso las manos por su ya alocado cabello, claro signo de frustración.

-es aun el problema por el que viaje nena. No te preocupes que estoy resolviéndolo.- aquí había algo raro… pero bueno cuando él me quisiera contar aquí estaría.

-está bien- puse una sonrisa que no me llego a los ojos – entras al agua?- nade un poco al medio, vi sus ojos brillar de emoción ahora y se quito su camiseta, la tiro lejos y se tiro al agua.

Nadamos y disfrutamos todos juntos, mas tarde decidimos hacer un BBQ para almorzar, salimos de la piscina yo me tire a la tumbona a tomar el sol con Rose mientras que los hombres estaban tratando de encender el fuego.

-entonces? Te gusto mi sorpresa?- Rose me miraba guiñándome un ojo y yo asentí.

-sí, gracias amiga- la tome de las manos- lo quiero Rose, es… tan lindo-

-lo sé, por eso lo invite, sé que es importante para ti- sus ojos estaban brillantes- hacia tanto tiempo que no te veía feliz amiga, y me encanta verte así, con las mejillas sonrosadas y ese brillo especial que traes- sentía mis ojos aguarse- aunque eso tenga que ver con el maravilloso sexo que te hace el.- y allí acabo el encanto, siempre salía con una de las de ellas.

-aunque dañaste el momento con eso bruja- la abrace- te adoro

-aaww abrazo Grupal- y la pequeña duende se abalanzo a nosotras también en el abrazo. Nos reímos juntas y senté a mi loca hermanita sobre mis piernas.

Seguimos hablando de todo y de nada, ya casi se acercaba el cumpleaños 17 de Alice, y teníamos todo un festín que preparar como siempre. Ella estaba emocionadísima ya con cumplir sus 17 años porque casi era mayor de Edad.

Nos revolcamos de la risa al ver a Edward y a Emmett con dos delantales. El de Emmett tenía una silueta de un hombre pintada y esta tenía una lupa que dejaba ver un pequeño pene. Y el de Edward a su vez tenía unas letras que decían "soy un macho de hombre pero mi novia lleva los pantalones" y detrás había una silueta igual a la de Emmett pero esta tenía una tanga.

Ellos nos veían atónitos, Jasper que no llevaba ninguno porque estaba dentro de la casa estaba malo de la risa tan grande que teníamos. Nuestros chicos bufaron y nos señalaron con sus espátulas.

-esto no se queda así pequeñas locas.- dijo Emmett- y eso te incluye a ti rubio de ojos azules- señalo a Jazz

-no van a comer nada que hagamos estos galanes- a su vez agrego Edward.

Le lanzamos besos al aire y Jasper le puso el trasero y se pego. Era totalmente una locura, esta familia no era normal.

Pasamos a las mesas y comimos hamburguesas y hot dog hasta casi explotar. Luego de todos reposar en tumbonas claro cada uno al lado de su chico, hablábamos entre nosotros o respondíamos a alguna locura que Emmett decía.

-la estas pasando bien?- le susurre al oído a Edward, se estremeció y yo lo sentí, mi zorra interior estaba feliz por esto.

-cuando estoy a tu lado, siempre la paso bien, pero- roso sus labios con los míos- también me encanta estar con tus amigos que ya de por si son míos.

-ah ya vi que te llevas bien con el grandote- reí

-sabes que me encanta cuando sonríes?- me puse rojita y baje la vista- nena, es en serio no tienes porque sonrojarte- beso mi nariz, dios es que no podía ser más dulce. Comencé a besarlo, delinee sus carnosos labios dándole paso a jugar con nuestras lenguas, nuestro beso se estaba calentando, sentía las manos de Edward subiendo por mi espalda y al estar con una pierna sobre su cuerpo sentía su erección haciendo aparición. Gemí en su boca y él me tomo por la cintura y me puso a horcajadas sobre él, joder su erección estaba más grande y mi diminuto bikini lo sentía todo.

-eh, chicos- alguien carraspeo pero no quise poner atención- JODER ISABELLA, búsquense un cuarto no quieres?- me separe bruscamente de Edward, este me sonrió con su sonrisa canalla marca de la casa y supe que no estaba ni un poco arrepentido como siempre de esto.

Los demás continuaron con sus cosas nosotros nos metimos a la piscina nuevamente, mientras los chicos jugaban voleibol, nos reíamos y le hacíamos porra. Estaba en la orilla con mi cabeza entre mis manos Edward detrás de mí. De un momento a otro sentía una mano por mi cintura y se pego más a mí. Voltee la cara al sentir su erección, su polla grande y fuerte entre mis nalgas.

-que haces?- como si no lo supieras.

-nada- se encogió de hombros- no puedo abrazarte?- gemí al sentir su mano acariciando mas debajo de mi ombligo- te dije que estas malditamente sexy con ese digamos que bikini por ponerle un nombre.

-ee… supongo- y como si mi zorra interna comenzara a apoderarse de mi me restregué en su pene- pero el de Rose es mas diminuto que el mío, no te gusta- el rio en mi hombro dando una ligera mordida.

-no sé si soportaría verte a ti con esa cosita puesta, no ves que Emmett está que explota y todas sus energías las está descargando en el juego?- estallamos en carcajadas al darme cuenta que era cierto- me gustas tú nena, tu cuerpo, estar contigo, tu olor- puso su nariz en mi cuello, oliéndome- tu piel- subía lentamente rozando mis pezones con sus dedos los cuales ya estaba erectos sin llegar a tocar de todo mis pechos- toda tu, por eso te deseo y te amo.- me quede de piedra. Oh por Dios lo que oí la otra noche no fue un sueño fue de verdad.

-yo…- y no me dejo responder porque su mano se m

etió dentro de mi tanga dándose paso entre mis pliegues, jadee.- oh Edward, que me haces?, me vuelves loca- susurraba para que nadie se diera cuenta.

-así? Pues eso es exactamente lo que quiero nena- mordió mi oreja haciéndome gemir- eso, me encanta que gimas por mi- diablos estaba más que caliente y mas sintiendo esos dedos de Edward moviéndose sobre mi botón de placer. Baje la cabeza a mis brazos para que no se me notara.

Continuo con su movimiento en mi clítoris, su otra mano subió hasta mi brasier tocando mis pezones y apretando mis pechos, estaba hecha una diabla moviendo mis caderas para crear mas fricción, se que rezaba cosas sin sentidos pero sé que lo hacía. – Mierda Edward no pares, joder no pares, esto es rico, sigue.- hizo a un lado la copa y saco mis pechos amasándolo aun mas mientras apretaba entre sus dedos mis piedrecitas.

Lo escuchaba gruñí se que estaba súper excitado lleve mis manos atrás y sentí su jodido pene más grande que de costumbre- oh nena, lo quieres dentro de ti? Quieres sentir todo mi pene llenarte? Que deje mi puta leche dentro de tu muy mojado coño?-

-Oh JODER Puta madre Edward, bebe por favor, no aguanto más- saco su falo, hizo a un lado mi tanga y me penetro fuerte, mordía mi labio inferior casi sangrando para no gritar de placer

-diablos esto es lo mejor de la vida, sentirme dentro de ti, tan estrecha- nos movíamos rápido porque nos podrían descubrir, pero no había nada mejor hasta ahora lo sé que un rapidito.

-dame más rápido, más duro baby, mas- baje una de mis manos a mi hinchado clítoris y comencé a masturbarme también.

-oh joder nena, estas…-gimió en mi oído- eso me pone, oh me voy a correr fuerte nena, te llenare de mi leche ese coño, mío.

Mire al frente a ver si podía respirar un poco y me encontré con los ojos de Rosalie, esta me guiño un ojo dándose cuenta de lo que hacíamos Edward y yo, Dios que alguien me viera fue el detonante para correrme, baje la cabeza, mordí mi labio inferior nuevamente y apreté tanto la polla de Edward que a la siguiente embestida se estaba corriendo dentro de mí.

Después de recuperarnos Edward acomodo nuestras ropas, me beso los labios y se fue nadando a la otra orilla. Maldito después de esto huyes. Me hundí en el agua tratando de refrescarme. Decidí que ya era hora de Salir. Llegue a donde estaban mis cosas y me puse mi vestido.

-tendré que mandar a mantenimiento a que lave mi piscina- la mire y no me quedo de otra que reírme

-lo siento amiga, yo no…-

-oh cállate cariño,-se acerco a mi oído- yo también lo he hecho, los rapiditos son los mejores- le di juguetonamente en el culo – hey zorra cálmate eh! No me hagas lanzarte a la piscina llena de – le tape la boca, Rose era una bocaza.

-si ya entendí- la solté- y en eso te dio la razón, lo de los rapiditos- le guiñe un ojo y me fui hasta donde estaba mi hombre, tomando cervezas con Emmett.

-me voy a cambiar de ropa, ya esta bueno de agua por hoy.

-ve, yo iré en un momento- levanto su lata de cerveza y yo asentí.

-Emmett has visto a Alice?- mire a los lados pero no la encontré, el se encogió de hombros

-los vi entrar a la casa hace unos minutos, seguro que fueron a cambiarse.

Entre a la casa y subí las escaleras hacia el cuarto de baño para ducharme y sacarme el cloro y lavarme claro después de la sesión de sexo con Edward. Cruce el recibidor. La puerta de Rose estaba al fondo pero unos sonidos me hicieron parar en la puerta de Jasper, estaba entre abierta, me acerque porque pensaba decirle a Alice que se cambiara que casi nos íbamos, pero que sorpresa me encontré.

Alice y Jasper estaban besándose, los vi y me dio una ternura infinita por que se que se aman de verdad, los deje y me metí al cuarto de Rose a bañarme. Me di una rápida ducha y buscando en mi bolso no encontraba mi crema del cuerpo. Estaba quemada un poco y necesitaba humectarme. Salí al pasillo para gritarle a Alice si ella la tenía en su mochila, cuando me encontré con la puerta igual que antes, pero ahora se oían perfectamente gemido?

Llegue corriendo, Dios no me gustaba espiar, esto estaba mal pero… era mi hermana supongo no? Y si, allí estaba Alice con las piernas abiertas y Jasper lamiendo su vagina. Me despegue caminando hacia atrás, estaba estupefacta, pero choque con algo duro y allí, Edward, lo sabía.

* * *

**Y me dicen que les parecio? por fi me encantaria ver que tienen para decir, que creen que pasara ahora? definitivamente gracias a las lectoras silenciosas que estan activas... ya tiene casi 1000 reviews y me encanta. por lo menos es mi pago que se que estan leyendo y siguiendome.**

**Nos Leemos luegos que tengo que trabajar!**

**Raynee*-**


	9. Ojoz Azulez, Cabello Cobrizo

**La historia es mia, los personajes, no todos, son de SM**

**Hola chicas, por aqui nuevamente, espero que les guste... :)**

* * *

-que te pasa? Esta blanca nena.- me abrazo.

-Alice- respire- Alice esta con Jasper… allí- señale con mi dedo la puerta entre abierta. El hizo amago de acercarse y le tome del brazo- no, no quiero que veas a mi hermana y más en esas condiciones, mejor ven vámonos.- lo arrastre al cuarto de invitados para que el tomara una ducha allí.

-ponte cómodo, iré a buscar lo que resta de mi ropa- sentí mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas.

-cariño? Porque lloras?, es algo malo lo que estaba pasando allí? Porque voy y le rompo la cara a Jasper- se levanto furioso.

-no, no Edward no pasa nada es que… es que creo que mi niña ya no es la inocente que creía o que pensaba.- estaba casi histérica, aunque sé que eso es normal para mí era difícil ver a mi dulce hermanita así.

-ellos estaban… teniendo relaciones?- abrió los ojos y yo asentí.- oh amor, eso es tan normal, es la edad, y además no te preocupes que imagino que los conoces a ambos pero sé que tienes que tener esa charla sino es que la tuvieron ya.- acaricio mi mejilla y me sentí mucho mejor.

-sí, es cierto- suspire- ahora tenemos que hablar como dos hermanas- amigas mayores, tendré que llevarla a planificar, no se… algo tengo que hacer.- Edward se acerco a mi beso mis labios castamente y me abrazo. Me sentía tan bien en sus brazos, encajábamos a la perfección.

-tranquila cariño, todo saldrá bien, ustedes se llevan muy bien y se quieren que es lo que importa, lo que tengas que decirle ella lo entenderá.- aun con los ojos cerrados solo asentí

-bien- me separe de su cuerpo- ahora ve quítate ese olor a cloro que yo me tengo que ir.

-oye, no sabía que olía feo- hizo un puchero de lo más tierno y lo bese mordiendo su labio inferior

-no Ed., bobito no es eso, tu siempre hueles rico, porque hueles a ti.- le di mi sonrisa más sexy y cálida, me apretó a su pecho y nos besamos más profundo- ya déjame anda- le di una palmada en su trasero y el salto por la sorpresa, yo hui del cuarto.

-esta me la cobro Isabella- lo escuche a lo lejos

En casa deje mis cosas en mi walking Closet, ya mañana Nana sacaría la ropa mojada y todo, ahora no tenia cabeza más que para la conversación que tendría con Alice ahora. Me encamine a su habitación, toque su puerta levemente. Eso fue un shock ya que nunca le tocaba la puerta pero ahora creo que ella necesitaba la privacidad o que se yo.

-pasa- ella grito desde dentro, yo pase tímidamente, la vi sentada sobre su cama tecleando en su laptop.- ah, eres tu Bells,- frunció el ceño- desde cuando tocas mi puerta?

-desde que… -bufe- Alice tenemos cosas que hablar- su rostro se puso serio y asintió

-hice algo malo?, te juro que me he hecho todos mis deberes y…- la detuve con mi mano

-no, no es eso-suspire- vamos a sentarnos bien- ella dejo su laptop de lado y se sentó, yo igual hice lo mismo- Alice, ayer vi algo, que aunque me dejo impactada sabia muy en el fondo que pasaría- ella se quedo pasmada y supe enseguida que sabía de lo que hablaba.

Bajo su cabeza a su regazo y movió sus manos, clara señal de nervios- Bella te juro que…-

-NO!- la interrumpió- déjame hablar si?- tome sus manos entre las mías para que me pusiera atención- mírame Alice,- sus ojos estaban llorosos- amor, no llores, no tienes porque – le sonríe maternalmente- no te puedo negar que eso me dejo histérica, que me puse mal, pero entiendo que ya era hora, aunque para entrar en el ámbito del sexo no hay edad ni tiempo yo sabía que algún día eso pasaría, tampoco quería enterarme de esta forma…- la mire recriminatoriamente por no contarme sus cosas, ella bajo su cabeza avergonzada- pero nada en esta vida es planeado- le acaricie su mejilla y ella me miro tan dulce y tan triste que me estrujo el corazón.

-de verdad, no sé cómo empezar, pero te juro por mama Bella que yo te iba a contar, es que no sabía cómo contarte, como acercarme a ti y decirte esas cosas- estaba roja como manzana – mira esto- me enseño la pantalla de su laptop, allí rezaba la siguiente frase "como decirle a tu hermana que ya tienes relaciones con tu novio?" yo abrí mis ojos y no pude evitar reírme por lo que leí- eso estaba buscando hace un rato, no te rías tonta que muero de vergüenza- y era verdad, se veía en su carita de ángel que estaba avergonzada.

-ya tranquila amor, no importa- bese el tope de su cabeza y la atraje a mi pecho- pero, todo fue con tu consentimiento verdad?, Jasper no te forzó a nada?- ella se levanto de mi regazo de golpe

-NO!, no Bella, el… él es lo más dulce que pueda imaginar una mujer- su mirada soñadora lo decía todo, y eso me hacia feliz- todo lo que hicimos fue con puro consentimiento de los dos.

-me alegra escuchar eso Allie- volví a atraerla a mi regazo y acaricie sus cabellos negros acomodando sus puntitas locas- pero sabes algo nena? Se cuidaron?- ella se tenso y yo me asuste.

-bueno… si, el usaba condón – comenzó a sollozar- puedo estar embarazada? Oh por Dios- tapo su boca y la sentía temblar, al levante y le limpie sus lágrimas-

Hey, hey calma Alice Swan, eso no es una posibilidad, si se cuidaron está bien- ella respiro un poco mas aliviada- pero necesitamos ir al ginecólogo amor- ella hizo una mueca de desagrado- si créeme yo tampoco quería cuando me toco ir. Pero es necesario, no solo por un embarazo sino hay que hacerte el Papanicolaou por posible cáncer y todo eso, además de las infecciones, tú sabes. –Asintió- y para planificarte también-

-supongo – se encogió de hombros- has la cita, iremos cuando quieras.- le sonreí, estaba feliz por ella y por este nuevo paso de las dos- pero por favor Bella, no le digas a Nana, ya sabes como es.

-oh Alice si tú supieras…- ella se levanto de la cama y movió su pie con su mano en la cintura, esta era mi Alice-

-ahora me dices eso, que hace días me tenias que decir y me evadiste?- bufe, ni modo seriamos sincera las dos no?

Y así le conté todo lo que paso cuando Nana nos encontró a mí y a Edward aquella vez ella se rio y luego lloro con el relato de su vida. Duramos un rato mas hablando hasta que decidí que ya era hora de dormir, ya mañana tocaba trabajo y ella ir a inscribirse a su universidad.

Desde aquel día habían pasado relativamente un mes, todo en mi vida iba tan bien, que hasta un poco de miedito daba, recordar el día en que lleve a Alice al Ginecólogo no tiene nombre, esa niña hizo un berrinche que bueno, y más la vergüenza que paso al ser su primera vez. Juro que no volvería a tener relaciones, ja! Ni ella se lo creía eso, después de darle la confianza solo andaba diciéndome por joderme que se iba a hacer cositas sucias con Jazz y que yo no.

Porque si señores estaba sola en el jodido Estados Unidos, Edward nuevamente se fue a Londres, estaba que me carcomía la cabeza queriendo saber lo que pasaba con él, se que algo estaba mal y que le estaba atormentando pero no me decía nada. Solo que no me preocupara que él estaba ya resolviendo su problema.

Yo no me involucraba ni le daba a demostrar mi molestia, ya que si él no tiene la suficiente confianza de contarme sus cosas, yo no era quien para molestarlo. No éramos exactamente novios, bueno si lo éramos aunque él no me lo haya pedido ya eso no se usa según mi hermana y Rose así que aun peor si era de esa forma porque coño no me decía que pasaba?

Me subía por las paredes excitada y necesitada de él, lo extrañaba demasiado, hablábamos todas las noches y en el día también, me arrullaba y me decía que pronto volvería. Mientras tanto yo en mi empresa trataba de llevar todo en su rumbo.

Estaba frente a mi ordenador en la oficina leyendo un par de correos cuando Rose entro como alma que lleva el diablo.

-que pasa Rose?- ella estaba furiosa y algo pálida.

-Bella, hay un problema, mierda pero grande- ahora fui yo la que se puso pálida, respire profundo.

-estaba revisando uno de los informes del departamento de financiera y vi algo que no me gusto, me puse a revisarlos minuciosamente, pensaba que era un error, pero no Bella. Joder están faltando un millón de dólares de la cuenta empresarial.

Sentí mis piernas flaquear y me senté, esto no podía estar pasándome a mí. MIERDA un millón? El puto Sr. Thomas se las iba a ver conmigo.

-y lo importante es que querían como tapar baches, que nadie se diera cuenta pero, dentro de esta rubia cabellera hay un puto cerebro- y era cierto, se había graduado en la mejor universidad como contable internacional, no por nada la tenía allí.

-gracias Rose, haz el favor de llamar al magnífico Sr. Thomas que hoy ardera Troya.

-ya estoy harta de este tipo, encontró la tuza de su culo- aunque en otra ocasión eso me hubiera dado risa, este no era el momento, no hoy, no cuando estaba necesitada de un buen sexo con mi novio y sumamente frustrada.

-anda Rose, vamos a salir de esto.- ella salió de mi oficina y yo me pare frente al ventanal de mi oficina, Dios Papa como te extraño en este momento, como me gustaría estar contigo para acabar con la gente que quiere hacernos daño. No era la primera vez que ese tipo me hacia una, pero ya eso era todo.

A los pocos minutos entro él, como todo un puto Dios que se creía que era, por poco y hago una arcada metiendo mi dedo en la boca pero esa no era la forma de tratar con esta clase de gente.

-y ahora que se le ofrece a la gran señora de todo este imperio?- lo mire despectivamente pero me puse mi ropa de perra en el trabajo y acabar con esto de una vez.

-claro Thomas, toma asiento que pronto sabrás que se le ofrece a la dueña de todo esto- lo imite abriendo mis brazos abarcando todo. El me miro subiendo una ceja pero se sentó.

Le puse los papeles delante – que es esto?- me reí

-usted debe saberlo mejor que yo ya que esos papeles son los que usted mismo prepara para mí no cree?- se removió incomodo en su asiento.

-si claro, por supuesto- quiso hacer como que lo sabía, idiota- pero a lo que me refiero es porque me los muestra nuevamente si como sabe yo los hago

-vamos a dejarnos de Rodeos Thomas, aquí hay errores, errores MILLONARIOS! Y quiero que me los aclares, simple- ya que estaba parada con mis brazos en mi escritorio me senté en mi asiento de cuero negro y me estire poniendo mi pose de que yo era la que mandaba.

-no creo que haya ningún error, todo está normal y la empresa tiene sus ganancias más que las demás, sigue siendo numero uno.

-en eso tiene toda la razón pero si se fija,- busque la pagina en la que Rose me había indicado- aquí, hay algo que no cuadra- lo oí tragar seco, te atrape hijo de Puta.

-debió leerlos mal, todo está en orden como le digo Isabella, no entiendo a que viene esto.-me puse de pie furiosa.

-mira- tome mi nariz entre mis dedos tratando de calmarme- tengo suficientes pruebas y buscare mas para saber que usted y no sé si hay alguien más involucrado me están estafando bien?- él se puso pálido pero cambio la postura con su cara altanera.

-usted está mal, todo está en orden como le dije, no busque cosas donde no hay por qué se va arrepentir- esto era el colmo.

-oh el grandioso Gerente financiero me está amenazando?, lo tomare como eso, ahora lárguese de aquí.

El se puso de pie saliendo a trompicones de la oficina antes de cerrar de un portazo lo oí decir _"Perra". _

No te preocupes que esta "perra" te hará pagar y en la cárcel. Suspire y trate de ver cómo resolver este problema, tenía que conseguir pruebas que lo incriminaran para poder sacarlo de aquí. Hablaría con Edward ya que él es abogado y me asesoraría, jamás había pasado por esto.

Parece que toda la carga de extrañar a Edward, este problema que se me venía encima y el que mi papa me hacia mas falta que nunca, sus consejos, el que el ya tuviera en sus manos la solución de todo esto sin que nos afectara a las mujeres de su vida.

Recordarlo, solo me quedaba eso, el era mi héroe, mi primer amor, mi todo.

**_Flash Back_**

_El día estaba hermoso, Alice y yo nos habíamos despertado temprano, una sorpresa nos esperaba a ambas. Bajamos corriendo las escaleras con mi hermana pisándole los talones, ella era tan pequeña, solo 3 años, me pare y la espere para ayudarla, tampoco quería que se lastimara sino no podríamos jugar juntas._

_-Belli, rápido abre la puerta- reclamo Alice, su voz era tan linda, melodiosa y dulce,_

_-ya va, sshh no hagas ruidos que papa y mama y se van a despertar- ella hizo una "o" con su pequeña boca y puso un dedo en sus labios en signo de silencio._

_Al pasar la puerta de cristal la cual abrí con un poco de esfuerzo, nos quedamos asombradas. Frente a nosotras estaba todo lo que una niña deseaba. Un castillo de princesa enorme, pintado de rosado y blanco. Con dos torres y la cual tenía una ventana, la puerta era tal como del castillo donde estaba la Bella durmiente encerrada, grande sostenida por dos cadenas y frente a ella un camino de piedras blancas._

_Alice y yo nos miramos, sonreímos y corrimos al castillo. Quedamos a la puerta y este tenía un botón que al presionarlo esta bajaba lentamente. Unas manitas me sujetaron fuerte, baje la vista y allí estaba mi Allie con carita de asustada._

_-no te gusta?- ella asintió- entonces que pasa princesa Blanca nieves?- ella sonrió, habíamos decido que ella seria blanca nieves por su pelo corto, eran casi iguales. Y yo por supuesto, era Bella, de la Bella y la Bestia, por mi Cabello chocolate igual al de ella._

_-me da un poco de miedo, y si dentro hay algún lobo malo o la Bestia?- reí por sus ocurrencias._

_-no pasa nada, este hermoso castillo lo hizo nuestro Papi, así que no pasara nada, vamos- le di la mano la cual tomo y entramos en el castillo. Era todo un cuento de hadas, había una salita con 4 sillitas y una mesa con tazas de té. Nos sentamos curioseando todo a nuestro alrededor._

_Alice empezaba a alejarse de mí y la busque con la mirada- Bella! Mira, mira- fui donde la escuchaba y la vi subiendo un pequeño pasadizo con escalones, la seguí y al llegar a la cima entre risas encontramos dos puertas. Cada una rezaba Princesa Bella y Princesa Blanca Nieves._

_-que dice allí Bells?- ella señalo con su dedito_

_-Dice Princesa Bella- ella frunció el seño. _

_-y no hay para mí?- sus ojitos estaban ya brillosos_

_-si boba si allí lo dice míralo- ahí volvió a sonreír con sus brillantes dientitos. Y corrió al pequeño cuarto. Yo también hice lo mismo en el mío. _

_Había un pequeño mueble y muchos juguetes dentro. Estaba tan feliz pero lo que me llamo a la atención es ver encima de una caja rosada un vestido que yo ya conocía. Lo tome con mis manitas y era exactamente lo que pensaba, jadee asombrada un hermoso vestido amarillo con pequeños brillantitos, era el vestido exacto de la princesa Bella._

_Me quite mi pijama a la velocidad de la luz y me metí en mi vestido y di muchas vueltas viéndolo volar. Corriendo a donde estaba vino Alice con el vestido de Blanca nieves también. Abrimos los ojos de par en par encantadas con el vestido de la otra dimos más vueltas riéndonos, éramos felices. Al mirar a la ventana descubrí que era un tobogán que llegaba de nuevo abajo. _

_-Blanca nieves vamos a lanzarnos.- ella retrocedí, era tan miedosa- ven, que yo te agarrare abajo._

_-Bella no, te vas a caer, lo siento aquí- se señalo el corazón con su dedo- ven vamos a jugar abajo._

_-eres una miedosa- rodé los ojos y me lance. _

_Comencé a bajar pero el tobogán estaba temblando, pensaba que era parte del juego pero no, el tobogán se despego dejándome caer a la arena fuertemente. Chille de dolor._

_-BELLAAAAAAAA!- grito Alice._

_-Au, auu me dueleee, Mamiii- mis alaridos eran dolorosos estaba en una posición que no sabia descifrar, solo sentía mi brazo debajo de mí y mi cabeza dando vueltas._

_-Papi, ayuda, auxilio.- Nana salió de la nada corriendo hacia nosotras._

_-oh mi amor, que te paso, mi bebe.- Nana sollozaba tratando de levantarme. Al momento vi a mi papi correr hacia mí._

_-Princesa, mi nena, oh Dios…- me tomo en brazos y al levantarme grite fuertemente, mi brazo estaba en una posición tan extraña._

_-Papi, au, auu, me duele, me voy a morir- lloraba a mares sobre la camisa de mi papa. _

_-sshh, sshh tranquila mi amor, papa te salvara, - me arrullaba en sus brazos, besando mi frente.- Marcel por favor avísale a René que llevare a Bella al hospital._

_-NOO Papiii mi castillo, se rompió, arréglalo primero- la cosa era ser inocente, me preocupaba mas por mi castillo desboronado y no por mi brazo que estaba lleno de sangre y roto._

_-nena, papa te comprara otro castillo para jugar con Alice pero ahora debemos irnos.- me llevaba dentro de la casa camino al garaje donde tenía su auto.- Sam vamos._

_Al momento Sam entraba en el auto y luego mi papi también conmigo en brazos, me acomodo en su regazo mientras yo seguía llorando y lamentándome por mi brazo y mi castillo hecho trizas. _

_-Papi, no me dejes- mi hermanita venia corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella también era la debilidad de mi papi, con sus ojitos lo hipnotizaba.- _

_-chiquita, tengo que cuidar de tu hermana, sabes que te amo también verdad?- ella asentía- entonces quédate aquí con mama para que ella no se ponga a llorar también, cuídala que está un poco enfermita- ella asintió con mas ahínco- puedes con la misión nena?_

_-SIII!- se subió al auto y le dio un beso a papa- te quiero Bella- beso mi frente- te sanaras prontito. Promise- me enseño su meñique, eso era para sellar nuestra promesa. Como puede le di el mío de mi brazo bueno y lo juntamos._

_En el camino iba llorando porque los movimientos del auto me hacían dolor. Y más lloraba porque tenía que ir al doctor malo que me pondría una inyección. ODIABA las inyecciones._

_-Papi, no quiero que me puyen- lo miraba triste, no lo quería._

_-tranquila amor, papi estará contigo siempre pequeña. Siempre te salvara y te cuidara de todo…._

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Lloraba desconsoladamente en mi escritorio, aquel que una vez fue de ese hombre que amo tanto.

-Papi,, porque no estás aquí cuando te necesito?- hablaba para mi mientras mis lagrimas caían por mis mejillas.

-oh amiga, que paso?- Rose estaba abrazándome, yo con mi cabeza en su vientre- nena? Te hizo algo el hijo de puta ese? Voy a matarlo- rugió llena de rabia. Esa era mi amiga, la amaba.

-no Rose, es que… extraño a Papa, el hubiera arreglado esto, el supiera qué hacer… y yo estoy tan perdida- la miraba y ella con sus ojos también medio cristalinos me daba una mirada dulce, limpio mis lagrimas con sus dedos y me beso dulcemente en la mejilla.

-oh nena, es normal que piensen en Charlie, pero sabes que él está en tu corazón, el te dio la fuerza, la dejo contigo antes de irte porque sabía de lo que eras capaz, tu heredaste la fortaleza de él. Yo te escuche perfectamente desde afuera, eras toda una guerrera, los pelos se me pusieron de punta, porque cuando hablabas pensaba que era tu padre que estaba allí metiéndole un palo por el culo a Thomas y no tú.

Yo reí porque muy en el fondo sabia que ella no mentía, Rose nunca decía nada para que el otro se sintiera mejor con mentiras, decía las cosas por que las sentía.

-gracias Amiga- me puse de pie y limpie las lagrimas que me quedaban- creo que iré a retocarme, no pueden ver los demás a la Perra de Isabella Swan destrozada.- ella asintió y sonrió.

-te espero afuera, vamos a comer en algún sitio lindo hoy- me guiño un ojo salió moviendo sus caderas

Llegue por inercia al baño, retoque mi maquillaje luego de echarme agua en la cara y cuello para refrescarme. Ya lista tome mis cosas y salí con Rose a comer.

Eran las 6 de la tarde ya, terminaba de firmar unos contratos nuevos de personal cuando mi celular me saco de mi concentración. Era desconocido así que me extraño.

-Hola?- conteste

-Amor, como estas?- mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido por escuchar su voz.

-wow hasta que por fin te acuerdas de mí- hice un puchero más tonto porque él no lo podía ver.

-oh nena, lo siento- su voz estaba extraña, apagada.

-estas bien?-

-yo- suspiro- no se… amor te necesito mucho ahora- esa fue mi alarma.

-Edward, dime que pasa ya me estoy poniendo nerviosa.- le dije casi gritándole.

-tranquila nena, solo espero que sepas entenderme y comprender todo sin juzgarme antes.- ok aquí había un gran problema.

-está bien, pero donde estas?-

-estoy en el aeropuerto, podrías venir por mi? – eso se me hizo extraño, el siempre viene en taxi a su casa- sé que es extraño pero necesito que vengas por mi solo… solo no puedo.- ni que leyera mentes.

-bien, espérame allí, ya salgo- colgué y comencé a recoger mis cosas- Rose me voy

-hey pero por qué no me esperas?- me frunció el seño

-perdón Rose, pero algo está pasando con Edward y tengo que ir por el al aeropuerto. Luego te cuento amiga te quiero.

Salí del edificio casi corriendo hacia mi auto, emprendí el camino a donde estaba mi hombre, estaba preocupada, para que el me pidiera que fuera por él y además que me necesitara de esa forma… despeje mi mente y seguí conduciendo.

Busque un lugar donde estacionarme, al salir me mire en el cristal mi aspecto, me veía normal. Me encogí de hombros y emprendí camino a la entrada. A lo lejos cerca de la cafetería, estaba despalda, su cabello cobrizo era inconfundible, y esa espalda que en la que clavaba mis uñas al hacer el amor salvaje. Solo de recordarlo me ponía caliente.

-Edward, aquí estoy- como si fuera cámara lenta él se giro, allí algo no encajaba, sobre sus brazos estaba una pequeña niña, con cabellos igual a los de Edward que le llegaban a los hombros en forma de rulos en las puntas, pero con ojos azules, mejillas sonrosadas, era hermosa. Pero un frio comenzó a recorrer por mi espalda, no podía ser.- quien… quien es ella?- le pregunte nerviosa.

-Bella- suspiro, mientras veía a la bebe enroscar con sus manitas el cuello de Edward y se acomodaba luego de dar un bostezo con su pequeña boca.- ella es mi hija.

* * *

**wow, wow, wow! aqui comienza un pequeño giro a nuestra historia... a ver si ahora si se animan a comentar. Mchas gracias a todas las que me estan siguiendo, ya pasamos los 1,200 views y estoy muy muy feliz, gracias a todas! **

**IZA gracias por tu Review! te contesto por aqui porque no puedo mandarte el directo. **

**nada chicas, espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos luego!**

**Raynee*-**


	10. Princesita

**Todos los Personajes que reconozcan no son mios. son de SM. La historia completamente mia.**

**Bien chicas... todas querian saber como seguia esto asi que sin mas... enjoy it! por cierto, tienen sorpresita !**

* * *

-tu… hija?- sentía mis rodillas flaquear, esto no podía estar pasándome.

-Bella no, no te desvanezcas ahora- me miraba con ojos suplicantes, trate de calmarme y pensar fríamente, esto debería de tener una explicación no?

-está bien, este nos vamos?- lo mire acomodar a la bebe en sus brazos, se había quedado dormida. Mire su equipaje y lo ayude.

Nos encaminamos al auto, abrí la cajuela y puse su pequeña maleta. Edward se veía nervioso, no sabía ni como entrar al auto, es como si nunca hubiese cargado un bebe, bufe consternada. Abrí la puerta de atrás para él, obviamente no tenia sillas para infantes así que él debía de ir con la niña detrás.

-entra pero con cuidado, agárrale la cabecita- él lo hizo tal como le dije, claro tambaleando, esto me parecía tan extraño.

Ya estando todo listo me subí a mi lugar y conduje por las calles, estaba un poco abarrotado por la hora pico, mucho tráfico, lo que hacía que mi enojo y decepción subiera a decibeles indescriptibles. Íbamos callados, solo escuchaba a lo lejos la respiración de la pequeña criatura que dormía en los brazos de su padre.

Llegamos a mi casa, necesitaba hablar con él, y en su casa no sería el mejor lugar. Me baje y lo ayude a bajar nuevamente con la niña. Parece que estaba tan cansada que ni se inmuto.

-Alice- grite y luego me di de frente, podía despertarla, gracias a Dios siguió durmiendo, y Alice bajo.

-Hola hermanita- beso mi mejilla.- oh Hola Edward no sabía que ha...bias regresado- lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro.

Ella miraba el pequeño bultito en los brazos de Edward sorprendida, pero luego sus ojos brillaron tiernamente.

-Alice, toma la niña y llévala a tu cuarto- la señale ya que la vi que iba corriendo por ella, Edward me miro suplicante y le asentí – eso sí cuídala, ponla en el medio, yo buscare a Nana ahora.- ella asintió emocionada y Edward la dejo en sus brazos.

Nos quedamos mirándola subir hasta que no la vi mas. Camine hacia el estudio, esta conversación era seria y no quería que nadie nos interrumpiera.

-toma asiento, iré a buscar a Nana para que cuide de la niña mientras hablamos- el asintió seriamente.

Nana estaba subiendo las escaleras en ese momento.- Nana, hola.- la abrace fuertemente.

-mi niña que te pasa?, estas mal?- le asentí y luego negué.

-no sé, Nana, mira tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza de las cuales necesito explicaciones antes de que explote, así luego te contare- respire profundo- mientras tanto sube, que Alice esta con… con la hija de Edward en su cuarto.- Nana abrió los ojos de par en par y asintió, sabiendo que esa era la causa de todo mi dolor de cabeza.

Me encamine nuevamente al estudio, al entrar me encontré con Edward con la cabeza entre sus manos, casi arrancando cada pelo de su cabeza rojiza. Suspire y me senté.

-te escucho Edward- al momento el levanto la cabeza y me miro, sus ojos estaban algo rojos, como si hubiese estado llorando.

-Bella… Dios esto es tan difícil, que ni se como comenzar-se puso de pie caminando en círculos.

-puedes empezar por el principio sabes- me encogí de hombros- es una opción.

-bien- se sentó nuevamente y subió sus ojos al cielo como recordando- conocí a una mujer hace unos 3 años, Tanya. Fue en la universidad de Londres, nos acompañamos mutuamente ya que una vez entre, no tenía amigos y ella se me acerco y desde ese día éramos inseparables no fuimos novios porque no la veía como tal, pero cierto día de acción de gracias yo no fui a casa, estaba molesto con mis padres pero ella, ella se quedo por mi - se detuvo un momento como pensando y luego de pasar su mano por su rostro decidió continuar.

-nos pasamos de copas ese día celebrando, no me acuerdo de nada, mas que estaba en mi cuarto, al otro día… estábamos desnudos los dos en la cama- yo jadee de la impresión.- pero no volvimos a hablar del tema, simplemente paso, tampoco volvimos a tener relaciones si es que lo hubo- levante mi ceja

- sí, claramente lo hubo, está dormida allí arriba. En fin, continua que mas paso.- le incentive para que siguiera hablando.

-un día Tanya falto a clases, y eso era raro ya que nunca lo hacía, decía que su casa era un infierno y que por eso amaba quedarse en la facultad. Decidí llamarla por teléfono pasar saber el porqué no asistió, pero nadie me contesto.- suspiro- volví a marcar y lo tomo la trabajadora, estaba histérica, decía que temía por su vida, que… Dios que Tanya había matado a sus padres.- jadee, esto no podía ser cierto. Lleve mis manos a la boca.

-Oh por Dios Edward, esa, esa mujer es una asesina? Y anda suelta.- el me tomo de las manos.

-no ahora no por lo menos- fruncí mi ceño ya que no entendía lo que quería decir.

-déjame terminar y luego entenderás todo si?- asentí- Tanya escapo, la Policía no pudo atraparla, hasta hace unos 2 meses. Cuando fui a Londres hace poco me llamaron del centro donde tenían a mi hija. Créeme yo estaba igual que tu o peor ya que no sabía que tenía una niña y menos de 2 años- se levanto nuevamente y comenzó a dar vueltas tomándose el cabello con las manos.-tuve que hacer muchos transmites ya que Tanya estaba en un manicomio, está loca. y ella Dios ella le hizo muchas cosas a mi pobre hija.-Edward lloraba, estaba desesperado, pero yo no podía mover un musculo, estaba anonadada.

-cuando llegue a donde tenían a la niña, me dijeron que me impactaría lo que vería, que tenía que ser fuerte por ella. Me llevaron a una oficina me pasaron un folder con varias fotos, y la vi Bella, mi pobre hija estaba toda morada, llena de golpes, esa maldita loca le hizo daño, mucho daño, lo único que no llego fue a violarla, Tanya consumía drogas, después que la tuvo y en el embarazo, que mi hija hoy sea normal es cosa de Dios.- ahora era yo la que lloraba, por Dios como alguien le hace daño a un niño inocente, que no tiene la culpa de nada, solo de nacer de una madre desquiciada.

-Oh Ed., Lo siento tanto, tanto- mis lagrimas caían a mares por mis ojos, lo abrace fuertemente, el me necesitaba, y mucho.- debería de estar presa, como es que esta en un manicomio? – el beso el tope de mi cabeza y me arrullo

-la hicieron estudios y ellos la declararon fuera de sí, no está en sus cabales por lo tanto no le cae pena de cárcel hasta que no se recupere, si es lo que llega hacer algún día.- ella se divertía golpeándola, la quería vender, por eso la detuvieron, porque la policía vio el intercambio de dinero, la otra mujer esta presa por 5 años, eso es un delito.

-y más le valdría que se pudra en su mierda- agregue llena de rabia.- pero dime algo Edward- me puse seria- no sabía que tenias una hija?- el negó

-no Bella, si apenas me entere hace unos días- acaricio mi mejilla- y juro que quería confiar en ti, decirte todo, pero tenía miedo Bella, no sabía si creerías en mi. Esto es tan nuevo para mí. Tener una hija y ni siquiera saber que la tenia, por tantos tiempo. No sé si seré buen padre, ni cómo cuidar de ella, y yo… yo la quiero, la quiero demasiado, a pesar de que no me conoce ni yo la conozco.- las lagrimas nuevamente caían por sus ojos.

-sshh, tranquilo, yo te ayudare sabes?, - sus ojos brillaron con un deje de emoción- si tú me lo permites claro, ambos ayudaremos a esa criatura a ser feliz, a vivir una vida sana, llena de amor, de seguridad, te lo prometo.- lo mire a los ojos para transmitirle toda la confianza que el necesitaba en este momento.- sé que no será fácil cariño, pero aquí todos te apoyaremos, Alice, Nana y yo. – Bese sus labios suavemente.- ahora vamos a ver en que están con la princesita.- le guiñe un ojo y él me sonrió.

-me perdonas por no contarte antes todo?, es que de verdad estaba tan pero tan … wow ni sé que decir pero- lo calle con un beso. El cual paso de dulce a más pasional, con lengua incluida por cierto, esa lengua que tanto extrañaba, esos labios suaves que tanto anhelaba, esa dulzura en su tacto con mi piel. Me hacia estremecer.

-te extrañe, Edward. Mucho- le di un casto beso en sus labios rojos por el beso.

-yo a ti mi pequeña, yo a ti, como no tienes idea.

-por cierto, como se llama la princesita?- había notado que no sabía su nombre.

- Avril, el nombre de mi pequeña niña es Avril…

Entramos al cuarto de Alice, y el bultito en el medio de su cama me decía que aun seguía durmiendo, mire mi reloj y desde que fui a recoger a Edward hasta ahora habían pasado 4 horas, ella debía de tener hambre, que durmiera tanto se me hacia extraño.

Me acerque a la cama y acaricie sus cabellos, Alice estaba sobre la cama aun, mirándola fija y soñadoramente, estaba encantada con la pequeña Avril.

-es tan linda Belli- me susurro Alice- me encanta que sea mi sobrinita- abrí los ojos de par en par

-como… como sabes que es su hija- señale a Edward que estaba sentado en uno de los mueblecitos de Alice con los ojos cerrados, se notaba cansado.

-por Dios Bella, no es evidente? Mira su cabello, su carita perfilada, también tiene sus ojos?- pregunto

-no, tiene los ojos mas azules que he visto en mi vida.- le conteste

-más que los de Jazz?-

-si Allie, más que los de Jasper y Rosalie juntos.- mire a la pobre e indefensa criaturita que dormía plácidamente y recordé que podía tener hambre- Alice crees que podrías ir donde nana y que le prepare algo de comer a Avril?- sus ojos brillaron y se puso de pie enseguida

-Claro- chillo, yo le hice sshh con el dedo también- ups! Lo siento- susurro y se fue danzando.

-Edward, estas muy cansado, quieres que le diga a Sam que te lleve a casa?- el abrió sus ojos y me miro tratando de enfocarme.

-pero, y Avril? Tengo miedo Bella, no sé cómo podría manejarme con ella.- rodé mis ojos.

-para ser padres no hay un manual Edward tienes que aprender a llevarte con ella, es tu hija.- me volví a la nena y comencé a tratar de despertarla, me acerque a su cuellito tapado con sus rizos – pequeña, es hora de despertar, vamos- ella hizo amago de abrir sus ojos y gimió un poco acomodándose- oh linda, se que tienes sueño pero tienes que comer algo.- como si supiera la palabra, abrió sus pequeños ojitos, se sentó en la cama y estrujo con su puñito un ojo luego de un bostezo, se veía tan linda.

-Papi?- ella sabía que él era su papa?, la sangre llama Dios, Edward como un resorte se puso de pie y la tomo en brazos.

-aquí estoy mi amor, estas bien?- ella asintió aun adormilada y se recostó en su hombro.- qué bueno que estas bien princesa- beso su cabecita y la arrullo

- Edward ven, vamos a darle un baño antes de que cene, le mande a preparar algo con Nana- Edward la coloco en la cama, ella quería llorar, su labio inferior temblaba y sus ojitos se pusieron llorosos pero luego como si supiera donde estaba se calmo.

-gracias Bella, gracias por hacer todo esto, no tienes por qué y aun así lo haces- le sonreí

-no es nada Edward, esta lindura necesita cuidados de una mujer y yo encantada.- me puse al nivel de Avril y le hable a ella- ahora tesoro, me dejarías cambiarte?- ella como si entendiera asintió tímidamente- bien, ahora sube tus bracitos- ella lo hizo sin quitarle la mirada a su papa, estaba prendida, enamorada, ese era su primer amor. Tome su pequeña blusa y la saque con cuidado por su cabeza. Lo mismo hice con su pantalón y sus zapatillas. Esa ropa era de mala calidad y algo vieja, se nota que donde la tenían no estaba bien cuidada.

La tome por sus bracitos y la lleve al baño de Alice,- Edward ven llena la bañera, pon el agua tibia.

-y si pongo el agua muy caliente, o queda muy fría?- me tuve que reír por la cara de tonto que puso y me detuve en seco cuando oí unas campanitas, Avril se estaba riendo… Y DE SU PAPA! Eso fue todo allí nos explotamos de risa ahora los dos junto con ella, era lo más hermoso que había oído después de la risa de Edward.

Metí a Avril a la bañera teniendo el debido cuidado de que no estuviera como decía Edward, pero el papito estaba aprendiendo, y lo hizo excelente. Ella empezó a chapotear en el agua después de unos chillidos histéricos, tenía los ojos de miedo pero cuando se dio cuenta que el agua estaba tibiecita y se dejo llevar.

-Edward porque ella actúa de esa forma- la seguía mirando chapotear feliz, lo dije tan bajito que no se si me escucho. El se sentó en el borde de la bañera a verla también.

-Tanya… según los doctores, ella joder!, su forma de castigo era meterla en agua fría y medio ahogarla- tape mi boca con mis manos para no gritar y asustar a la niña, Edward tenia la mandíbula apretada.

-y aun así pretenden que esa… esa perra este en un manicomio en vez de la cárcel?, que justicia es esta?- lave la cabeza de la pequeña cuidado de que no le callera en sus ojitos.

-ya hablaremos luego de eso, ahora solo quiero dormir, estoy tan cansado.- y si que lo estaba, tenía unas ojeras…

-recuéstate en mi cama un momento si? Yo cambio la nena y le doy de comer, claro si quieres- Edward me rodo los ojos a mi ahora y yo medio reí.

Así fue, Edward fue a mi cuarto y yo baje después de cambiar a la princesita con una blusita de Alice ya que ella no tenía ropa. Me pregunto si sabrá decir pipi. Suspire y la senté en mi regazo mientras nana me traía su cena.

-como está la niña linda de esta casa- Alice le hacía carantoñas a Avril y esta reía mostrando todos sus dientitos o los poco que tenia.

-déjala comer Alice, sino riéndose no le hará digestión.- ella hizo un puchero y se sentó a mi lado. Nana le preparo Papilla y un poco de jugo de naranja junto con un colado de postre de frutas.

-a ver abre la boca "a"- y ella me imitaba y le daba de comer, ella comía y saboreaba todo como si nunca hubiese comido, quizás fuera así, pobrecita.- ahora agua- ella asentía feliz y tomo el vaso solita. Alice comenzó a aplaudir y ella por poco deja caer el vaso si no fuera porque lo tome ya que ella comenzó a aplaudir también.

-ya si encontraste tu compañera Alice- reí y ella me saco la lengua.- bueno miss consentida es hora de dormir.- ella me miro con sus ojitos tan azules como el mar y me abrió los brazos. Mi corazón quería salírseme de la emoción, le agrada por lo menos.

-mimi?- dijo con su vocecita-

-si princesa, vamos a dormir- la cargue y ella acurruco su cabecita en mi cuello.

-mostuo?, no me come?- voy a matar a Tanya el día que la tenga de frente.

-no mi amor, no hay ningún monstruo, solo angelitos y ositos, te gustan?- ella asintió fervientemente y volvió a acostarse en mi cuello y hombro.

Subí a mi habitación para dormirla conmigo, no tenía una cuna para ella, luego pensaremos en eso. Y allí estaba mi hombre, dormidito, se veía tan apacible, tan tierno, con su mano sobre los ojos y boca abajo todo desparramado, su camisa fuera del pantalón, perfecto. Puse a Avril en la cama y ella se fue gateando hasta Edward.

Con sus manitas acaricio la cara de su papa, era lo más tierno que había visto, ella amaba a su papa, lo miraba con amor, con ternura. Él ni se inmuto, se quedo dormido creo que más que antes con esas caricias del angelito. Ella al ver que no despertaba me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-papi mime?- susurro bajito como si supiera que lo podía despertar. Le asentí con una sonrisa en los labios.

-ven vamos a dejarlo dormir aquí-ella negó moviendo sus rizos.

-yo con papi- hizo un pucherito de lo más tierno.

-vamos cariño, te puedes caer de la cama con papa, no quieres golpearte la cabecita verdad que no?- abrió sus ojos de golpe y negó abriéndome sus brazos, la tome y Salí de la habitación, lo dejaría dormir aquí y yo me iría al de visita.

Destape la cama y la puse a ella, Avril gateando llego a la otra almohada y se recostó boca abajo, hasta en eso se parecía a su padre, metió su dedito en la boca y cerro sus ojitos, que fácil era dormirla. Busque unas almohadas las coloque a su lado y puse unas en el suelo por si se caía que lo dudaba. Quite mi ropa y me quede solo en mi diminuto tanga negro.

Al igual que Avril me recosté y lleve mi cuerpo cerca del diminuto de ella, de lado la mire dormir plácidamente y así con esa linda vista de ese angelito me deje vencer por el cansancio.

**Edward POV**

Seguro que es un sueño lo que estaba pasado, tenía una hija, una pequeña y hermosa hija igual a mí, de no ser por sus ojitos azules, igual a los de su madre, esa mujer que una vez creía buena, que me acompaño tantos años cuando pensaba que ya no me quedaba nadie. Mi madre, que siempre quiso una hija nunca me dio el amor y el afecto que yo necesitaba, siempre me echaba a un lado a pesar de que Carlisle le hablara y le dijera que eso estaba mal, no le importaba.

Pero para acabar de joderlo todo, tuvo un cáncer pélvico, lo cual la dejo sin posibilidad de tener más hijos y ese fue el día en que mas me odio, yo de pequeño lloraba porque en el colegio veía a todos los demás niños con sus padres felices y los míos sino eran peleando, ni se hablaban. Mi madre estaba molesta con mi padre por no darle la hija que él quería.

Y que irónica la vida, que el hijo que ella no deseaba tuvo una princesa, una que no sabía que tenía hasta hace 2 días. El día que me dieron la noticia quede en shock por horas, sentada, simplemente pesándolo y tratando de digerirlo. Yo Edward Cullen con una hija, yo que ni me sabía cuidar de mí mismo, ahora una pequeña dependía de mí, de mi cariño, de mis fuerzas, de mis cuidados. Me puedo arrepentir de estar con quien estuve, pero no de ella, no de esa bebe que me iba a alegrar todos los días de mi vida.

Abrí mis ojos y de golpe los cerré, la claridad me estaba dando en la misma cara. Frote mis ojos para adaptarme a la luz. Me extrañe al verme entre sabanas rosadas y yo aun con la ropa de ayer.

-cierto, estoy en casa de Bella, debí quedarme dormido.- suspire y me pare de la cama, buscando el baño con la mirada y allí estaba al fondo.

Lave mi cara y acomode un poco mi ropa estrujada, dormí muy bien después de estos días que ni pegaba un ojo. Baje las escaleras para buscar a Bella y a mi Avril, tenia deseos de verla, de poder ser el padre que ella quiere y necesita.

Me encontré con Nana poniendo la mesa para el desayuno.

-buenos días Marcel- ella me miro y sonrió.

-buen día Edward, como durmió?- siguió poniendo ahora los cubiertos y ayude.

-muy bien gracias, tenia días que no dormía, por-suspire- ya sabe.-

-tu hija es hermosa Edward, Dios la bendiga siempre, es un angelito- mi pecho se inflo de orgullo y amor por sus palabras.

-gracias, salió al papa- reímos al unisonó.- y donde están las dos mujeres de mi vida?- pregunte a Nana

-hablas de mi?- rodé los ojos.

-No Alice, no hablaba exactamente de ti, aunque eres cuñada favorita- le guiñe un ojo, ahora ella rodo los ojos.

-duh! Soy la UNICA!- grito y todos nos reímos- pero te lo perdonaré solo para que me dejes jugar con mi sobrinita.

-por cierto, donde durmió Bella?-

-en el cuarto de las visitas, ya que tú estabas desparramado en la cama de ella- jugo Alice riéndose.

-voy a subir, a ver si ya se despertaron, tienen que desayunar.-

Ya estaba en la puerta que me había indicado Alice, di golpecitos y espere, pero nadie respondió. Abrí un poco la puerta y entre la cabeza, y allí las vi, mi hija boca arriba con su boquita media abierta y su cabello regado en la almohada. Y Bella Dios… al verla me puse duro inmediatamente, esta mujer despertaba todo en mi. Quería despertar todos los días y encontrarme con este cuadro, quería mi propia familia con esa mujer que me vuelve loco y despertó estas cosas en mí.

La mujer de mis sueños, estaba enredada en las sabanas de seda, sus pechos, oh mierda, casi saliéndose, mostrándose para mí. Sus pezones erectos se notaban traspasando la tela que la cubría, con su cabello chocolate en una coleta revuelta, dejando afuera parte de su pierna blanca.

Me acerque más a la cama, bese la cabecita de mi hija, tratando de no despertarla y volví hacia Bella, comencé a besar su cuello con pequeñísimos besos, bajando a su hombro y brazos. Ella se removió un poco y se giro quedando boca arriba. A la mierda, sus pechos quedaron al aire, la sabana enredada en su cintura dejándome ver su apetitoso ombligo, quería meter mi lengua en ella.

Miraba a mi hija y la miraba a ella, esperando que no se despertase. Con mi lengua roce uno de sus erectos pezones, rodeándolo, succione un poco y escuche como Bella gemía suavemente. Sonreí mirando sus cumbres hermosas, tome su otro pecho y ahora lo masaje suavemente. Ella se removió y abrió sus ojos de golpe.

-buen día preciosa - bese su vientre, ese que algún día esperaba que tuviera un hermanito para Avril.

-oh, que me haces- susurro ella tomándome de los cabellos, pegándome a su pecho.

-yo? Nada- le dije travieso, pasando mi lengua por su pezón y luego soplando dejando un aire frio que los hacía poner más erectos si era posible.

-oh Edward, no me hagas esto, la niña…- calle sus palabras con un beso, metí su lengua jugando con la de ella, quería que supiera cómo me tenia, explotando de excitación, loco por tomarla abrir sus piernas y metérselo hasta el fondo.

-tranquila amor, ella no se despertara, no grites sí, quiero probarte- ella abrió los ojos y negó- oh por favor- bese sus labios comiéndome su lengua, succionando su labio inferior. Repartí besos desde sus pechos redondos, su vientre plano, su ombligo, su sexo depilado con una pequeña línea de bellos, eso me volvió aun más loco.

Quite la sabana que me estorbaba, abrí sus piernas, hundí mi nariz en su centro y su olor, su excitación me tenia al borde de un orgasmo precoz. Di la primera lamida con toda mi lengua, su sabor era exquisito, di mas lamidas, solo quería que se viniera con mi lengua. Tome su botón con mis dientes y ella aguanto su gemido mordiendo su labio.

Entraba y sacaba mi lengua como si la penetrara con mi pene, ella movía sus caderas buscando más fricción, queriendo llegar a su orgasmo. Lo sentía venir.

-Papi? Teno hambe- JODER! El primer polvo interrumpido por mi hija.

* * *

**HELLOOOOO! bien chicas un capitulo mas de esta historia. aclaradas sus dudas? espero que si, sino pregunten!... gracias como siempre a todas las chicas que me estan siguiendo y tambien a la historia. y por supuesto ya llevamos mas de 1500 VIEWS! estoy super feliz, ahora espero que me den sus Reviews como algunas ya lo han hecho, gracias mil! saben que les respondo a todas.**

**Nos leemos luego!**

**Raynee***


	11. Aprendiendo de ti

**Esta historia es totalmente de mi cabeza que aburrida inventa... lo demas es de SM.**

**Hola chicas de nuevo por Aqui, gracias a todas las que de una forma u otra me estan apoyando, espero que les guste el capi de hoy.**

**por cierto abajo tienen una sorpresa que espero y me apoyen! les va a gustar :)**

**Nos Leemos abajo!**

* * *

-Rose, me gusta esta!- le dije emocionada mirando una camita de princesa.

-no crees que es muy sencilla?- ella estaba cruzada de brazos, enojada. Suspire.

-Oye amiga, sé que no estás de humor, pero por lo menos ayúdame si?- Rose asintió y me brindo una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba peleada con Emmett por una llamada que recibió mientras ellos hacían… bueno lo que sea que hacen por la noches y ahora esta frustrada.

-ven vamos, que mire una cama perfecta en la otra esquina- la mire y ella se encogió de hombros- lo dijiste, no estoy de humor.

Caminamos hasta a donde ella había dicho, me señalo y lo que vi me encanto, era un camarote, o sea, una cama la cual tenía unos pequeños escalones, no era alta, tenia barandales para que la pequeña no se fuera a caer, era perfecta. Pero no obstante abajo tenía un pequeño escritorio rosado con compartimiento para lápices de colores y varios cuadernos en blanco para pintar.

-Oh Rose, es perfecta- me parecí a Alice en ese momento porque chille y di palmadas emocionada.

-Bella, te has encariñado mucho con la pequeña Cullen.- asentí.

-si Rose, de verdad es que es un amor.- ella bufo.

-solo lo dices porque es hija del hombre que te hace el mejor sexo oral según tu.- me puse roja como tomate y le pegue en el hombro

-no seas grosera Rose, ya verás que te lo digo yo, esa niña te enamorara a ti también.- la señale y ella solo se giro enojada rodando los ojos.

Decidí comprar la cama, luego de pagar todo y dar la dirección para que me la llevaran a casa de Edward, pasamos a otras tiendas a comprarle muchas ropas a la niña, estas venían por mi cuenta, ya que Edward como no era experto en eso me lo dejo como favor a mí y me dio su tarjeta negra de crédito.

Esa parte era para que tuviera que ponerse en mi casa, la otra para la casa de Edward. Después de comer algo, volvimos al trabajo, ya que teníamos muchas cosas pendientes. Todavía tenía el problema del Sr. Thomas en la mira, tenía que hablar con Edward para que me ayudara a desenmascarar a ese ladrón.

Tome mi móvil y lo llame.

Al tercer timbre, el contestó- Hola nena, como va todo?

-está todo bien, bueno no todo pero necesito tu ayuda si es posible para resolverlo.

-tú me dirás cariño, por ti lo que sea.- era tan lindo.

-puedes pasar a mi oficina, es que es algo serio, no quiero que esto quede grabado.-

-está bien, en una media hora estoy allá, un beso nena-

-otro para ti- colgó.

Era mi tercera taza de café cuando tocaron a mi puerta, y allí estaba mi Edward con su cabello igual que siempre, despeinado y con su traje Armani a la medida. Podía ser más hermoso y perfecto? No jamás.

-hola hermosa, se puede?- me abrazo y me reí por su ocurrencia.

-no, no se podía querrás decir- el rio entre dientes y beso mis labios delicadamente- claro que se puede ven- lo tome de la mano y después de tomar los papeles que demuestran el desfalco nos sentamos en los muebles que tenía en mi oficina.

-que son estos?- me miro confundido.

-te explico- detalladamente le informe a Edward de todo lo que había averiguado hasta ahora de el millón de dólares menos que no estaba en nuestra cuenta, de lo que había descubierto Rose de cómo él había maquillado los balances y de cómo me había amenazado si seguía "molestándolo" en cierta forma.

-entonces aparte de que está robando te amenazo que si lo descubrías te pasaría algo?- asentí.

-exactamente eso, Edward no le tengo miedo, pero tenemos que trabajar rápido en esto, todo esto lo construyo mi padre con esfuerzo, con sudor y no permitiré que un vividor me arrebate lo que le corresponde a mi familia, a mi hermana y a Nana.

-entiendo Bella, no te preocupes, ahora mismo comenzare a trabajar con tu caso, todo saldrá bien.- tomo mis manos entre las suyas y les dio un leve apretón.

-gracias Edward, y… con respecto a tus honorarios- el rodo los ojos- espero no me cobres caro eh!-

-por Dios Bella otra vez con esto? No quiero tu dinero- le rebatí

-Pero Edward, es tu trabajo, una cosa es nuestra relación sentimental y otra muy diferente al trabajo.- refunfuñe cruzada de brazos.

-ok quieres pagarme?- asentí- ya lo estás haciendo, cuidando de mi hija- iba a hablar pero él no me dejo- sshh ese es el trato, así me pagas.- suspire rendida, con el no se podía.

-eres un cabezote- sonrió y me sentó en su regazo.

-y tu también hermosa- comenzó a besar mi cuello, pasando sus manos por mi cintura.

-Edward… no aquí no.- me puse de pie y fui a mi escritorio- ya bastantes veces nos han encontrado para sumarle ahora otra vergüenza mas a mi espacio de trabajo- el rio a carcajadas. El solo recordar anoche…

**_Flash Back_**

_-Papi? Teno hambe- esto no podía ser cierto. Ahora tenemos que sumarle a la lista de pillados a la hija de Edward. Tome la sabana y me tape lo más que pude._

_-oh mi princesa tiene hambre?- ella asintió- ahora, ahora?- asintió mas y Edward Bufo frustrado._

_-Edward ve a darte una ducha.. Fría y resuelve tu problema- lo mire el grandioso bulto que tenia- esto es tu culpa – le susurre- te lo dije- El me miro ceñudo y luego de darle un beso en la cabeza a Avril fue en dirección al baño._

_Me puse de pie y busque una bata para cubrir mi desnudes después de subir mi tanga mojado por mi excitación. Por Dios esto era malo, tenía que haber detenido a Edward, la pasión y mis hormonas ganaron de mas, esto no podía volver a pasar._

_-ven princesa, vamos a desayunar rico si?- le abrí los brazos._

-_Si!- chillo ella, estaba más hermosa que ayer, sus mejillas estaban tomando un poquito más de color, y estaba más alegre._

_Bajamos a desayunar, yo frutas variadas y ella su papilla. Teníamos que ir a un pediatra pronto. Le haría una cita con el de Alice._

**_Fin Flash Back._**

Las 6 de la tarde marcaba mi reloj, Edward se había ido después de nuestra conversación unos 10 minutos después. Recogí mi escritorio y tome mi bolso. Rose se había ido hace una hora ya que sus padres habían llegado sin avisar, otro punto más para que Rose explote.

Tome mi Audi y Salí en dirección a mi casa, tenía que recoger a la niña junto con Alice y Nana porque entre todas íbamos a dejar el cuarto de Avril listo. Esta sería su primera noche con su papa, ya que el tenía que aprender a convivir con ella.

-llegue, a donde están todas.-

_-Ella!- _Avril salió corriendo de la cocina con un helado en forma de conejo, le abrí los brazos pero llegando tropezó y su helado se escapo de sus pequeñas manitas estampando en el suelo. Ella me miro y miro su helado y su labio empezó a temblar.

-oh chiquita no- pero muy tarde, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y empezó a llorar amargamente. Corrí y la cargue.

-_mi lado Ella, cayo_- sus jipíos eran fuertes mientras señalaba su helado – cayo mira-

-cariño tranquila, no llores anda- bese sus mejillas rojas por las lagrimas- te traeré otro si?- ella paró de llorar automáticamente y me miro

-si? Oto lado pada mi?- y se señalaba a ella misma su pecho con el dedito sucio de azul por el helado-

-claro amor, claro que si.- detrás un poco mas allá Alice y Nana me veían con felicidad.

-te ves encantadora de madre Bella- nana me susurro recogiendo el Helado del suelo mientras Alice venia con otro. Baje a la niña y ella corrió donde Alice a comer.

-no corras Avril, se cae otra vez- ella paro me miro y comenzó graciosamente a caminar más despacio.- gracias nana, pero es que ella saca lo mejor de mi.- me encogí hombro- vámonos, Edward debe haber terminado ya la cama.

Nana subió detrás con Alice y la niña en el medio, debía de comprar una sillita para ella la próxima vez. Llegamos en poco tiempo al departamento de Edward, no había mucho tráfico, a pesar de ser viernes. El portero como siempre amable nos abrió y me indico donde dejar el auto. Avril iba de la mano de Alice dando brinquitos, entramos al asesor y a lo que se ponía en movimiento Avril me abrazo de las piernas, tenía miedo.

La tome en mis brazos y a los segundos llegamos a su piso. Ni tuvimos que tocar ya Edward estaba parado en la puerta.

-Papi!- Avril abrió los bracitos a su papa, el vino enseguida y la tomo en brazos, la lleno de besos y la pego a su pecho-

-hola princesa de Papi, te extrañe- ella rio, parece que el asomo de barba de Edward le hacía cosquillas- Marcel, Alice, están en su casa pasen,- ambas le dieron besos en la mejilla y a Ed. Y entraron, luego me acerque y deposite un suave beso en sus labios.

-como vas papa?- el sonrió de lado con esa sonrisa que me hacía temblar las piernas.

-mejor entra y velo por ti mismo, me he pasado media tarde en eso, pero esta lista!- reí y entre también.

Alice y nana tenían las bolsas de las compras de la tarde y entre ellas habían también comprado cosas para la pequeña con Sam .Entramos al cuarto que Edward había habilitado para ella. Y al verlo quede maravillada, estaba pintado de Rosado claro, con paisajes de nubes y pajaritos y que te digo todo un jardín.

-wow Edward, esta hermosísimo- gire mirando todo, al fondo estaba la cama lista con unos edredones de Hello Kitty, una pequeña lámpara con la forma de la famosa gata y hasta una alfombra completa que cubría el cuarto. Su closet era inmenso, no como el de su padre pero si era grande. Y las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas eran rosadas y blancas también. Todo en combinación como todo en ese departamento.

-gracias, contrate a una agencia de decoración infantil.- se encogió de hombros- hicieron todo rápido y bien.

-oh por Dios me puedo quedar a vivir aquí?- Alice apareció danzando con sus manos llenas de bolsas y muñecas todos nos reímos. Avril también llego de la mano de Nana.

-claro Alice, puedes quedarte- pero él la señalo- siempre y cuando sea sin Jasper, que ya sabes- y ella se sonrojo fuertemente y le saco la lengua.

-wow papi- Avril abrió sus hermosos ojos azules mirando todo su cuarto- que eto?- y aquí vamos.

-es tu mesa de dibujo princesa- ella hizo palmas y se sentó en la silla con ayuda de Edward- te gusta?- ella asintió con su hermosa sonrisa blanca, se bajo y busco una de las muñecas que Alice le compro y se sentó a jugar.

-por lo menos la terremotito numero 2- dije mirando a Alice, esta entrecerró sus ojos- está tranquila, manos a la obra chicas.- dije entusiasmada, todas tomaron una bolsa y comenzamos a ordenar desde las ropitas en los cajones, los vestidos en el closet y sus juguetes en los estantes y sus cajas.

Luego de tanto ordenar, Edward pidió Pizza para todos y comimos entre risas y más mirando a la niña comiendo su pizza por primera vez, la saboreaba, fruncía su ceño, luego tragaba y sonreía. Ella era todo un caso, aprendía tantas cosas nuevas, hasta por el simple hecho de comer un dulce. Que jodida vida le daba Tanya?

Ya era hora de marcharnos a casa, le di un beso enorme a Avril y ella enamorada de su muñeca fue a ponerla en un coche que también le había comprado Alice, andaba todo el departamento corriendo y alimentándola con su biberón.

-bueno amor, es la hora- el estaba blanco como papel y tomaba su cabello entre sus dedos.- tranquilo, veras que lo harás bien. Cualquier cosa, pero extrema me llamas, estaré pendiente de mi celular.-

-no crees que puedas devolvérmela mañana y así…- lo detuve con mi dedo en sus labios.

-cariño, tienes que aprender a ser papa, lo estás haciendo bien y sé que lo harás bien, todo lleva su proceso como sabrás…- le di un beso en el pecho- pero sé que saldrás victorioso de esta, ella es un angelito.- el asintió rendido.

-está bien, pero por favor no me dejes solo- suplico,

-no lo hare tranquilo.- bese nuevamente sus labios, no profundizamos mucho porque ya Nana y Alice habían bajado.- buenas noches y suerte

-Hasta mañana hermosa- me abrazo fuertemente- gracias por Todo Bella, sabes que te quiero verdad?

-lo sé y yo también a ti hermoso-

**Edward POV**

Desde que Bella salió por esa puerta entre en pánico, solos yo y mi pequeña hija de 2 años, que se supone que debía de hacer ahora? Acostarla cierto?

-Avril, princesa ven- estaba jugando todavía con su muñeca. Pero luego bostezo. Camino restregando sus ojitos, eso significaba que tenía sueño.

-Teno sueño papi, upa- upa? Que era eso? Ella me abrió sus bracitos, ah! Estúpido que la suba. La cargue y ella se recostó en mi cuello.

Al llevarla a la habitación la puse sobre la cama note algo que no había visto, un cuadro en el que tenían los horarios de todas las actividades de mi hija, Dios que haría sin Isabella? Vi la hora, eran las 9 de la noche y su horario decía "Darle un baño a Avril". Bueno entonces todavía no podía dormir no?

-Princesa, es hora del baño antes de dormir- ella negó

-no quero, mimi papi- palmeaba la cama, se e estrujo el corazón, ella quería dormir, no podía dejarla así no más? Pero no, no podía dormirla con esos gérmenes y si se enfermaba? No, no tengo que darle su baño.

-si amor, se que tienes sueño, pero tenemos que bañarte primero, porque sabes? Los gérmenes te comen en la noche- ella chillo sorprendida

-no papi memenes no, baño, baño- sonreí por su reacción. Quite con cuidado su ropa, y la lleve a su baño, que recordaba que Bella me había dicho que lo mantuviera cerrado, porque los niños amaban jugar con el agua del inodoro.

La senté en el retrete y prepare la bañera, con cuidado de poner el agua en su punto. Bien listo! Estaba bien tibiecita.

-vamos pequeña, al agua- ella chillo porque al levantarla le hice cosquillas, la levante un poco mas y me comí su blanca barriguita, mi hija era adorable.

-papi! No para, para- reía y reía- coquilla no. No papi no- la amaba era mi vida.

Le sumergí en la bañera, tome una pequeña esponja y vertí en ella un champú de bebes que Bella también le había comprado. Limpie con cuidadito cada parte de su cuerpo, teniendo sumo cuidado con su partecita intima, me sonroje bastante al hacer esto, era mi hija y me daba vergüenza, jamás tuve que hacer algo así. Ella chapoteaba en el agua, me mojo todo y eso le hacía feliz, su risa era lo más bello que había escuchado jamás.

Enjuague y luego con su toalla de Hello Kitty la seque y la puse en el piso para recoger su ropa, ella salió corriendo a quien sabe dónde.

-Avril, donde estas chiquita, ven que papa tiene que cambiarte- mierda no la encontraba, fui a la sala, no estaba, fui a la cocina, no estaba, a su habitación, tampoco.

Me entro el pánico, comencé a gritarle pero ella no me respondía. Nervioso como estaba entre a mi cuarto para buscar mi celular y hacer la primera llamada de la noche a Bella y allí estaba ella. Sentada en el suelo con su muñeca nuevamente.

-Hola Papi, mira- volví a respirar nuevamente, ser padre era esto no? Pasar sustos y luego olvidarse de todo al ver a su pequeña hija jugando de lo más normal sin saber que su papa estaba a punto de morir de un infarto?

-si amor, es… es bella, pero ya es hora de dormir ven vamos.- la cargue y la lleve a su cuarto.

Busque en sus cajones y le puse una pijama amarilla. Ella se acostó y yo la tape con su frazada. Le acaricie sus cabellos, bostezo otra vez y cerro sus ojitos.

Estaba por irme a mi cuarto cuando ella me llamo.

-papi- me devolví hacia ella.

-si princesa?- bese su frentecita con amor.

-Teno miedo, no mosteo?- pobre de mi hija.

-claro que no mi vida, los monstruos no existen en casa de papi, tu papi siempre te va a cuidar y te defenderá de todo.- me miro con sus ojitos casi cerrándoseles y medio sonrió.

-te quiedo papi, mucho- y cerro sus ojos completamente. Mi corazón se lleno de alegría y amor, una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla, mi hija me quería, ella quería a este loco que tenia tanto miedo de criarla, de tenerla, ella era mi mejor regalo en tanto tormento.

-yo también te quiero hija mía, te quiero con todo mi corazón.- bese sus buchitos y le cante una Nana que me acababa de inventar en ese momento.

* * *

**Y sii! todas bobas con el Papito Edward Verdad? hahaha que bien! Chicas gracias por leerme, aunque sea en silencio los VIEWS siguen subiendo rapidamente, igual que las alertas y los favoritos, muchas gracias a Todas.**

**IZA: ya que no puedo responderte por PM, hahaha siii todas queremos la Cabeza de Tanya en bandeja de ORO si es posible, mira que hacerle daño a mi pobre Avril. gracias por Tu Review nena! besos.**

**Espero que ahora se animen a dejar sus reviews las lectoras silenciosas, me encanta leerlos y yo respondo! **

**POR OTRA PARTE:**

**Chicas tenia una idea en la cabeza hace unos dias y hoy he decido ponerla a volar. Les dejare el summary y el Prefacio de la misma para que se pasen por alli si les gusta y den sus alertas y Reviews. espero que de verdad comenten si les agrada la historia la publico y ojala quieran porque tengo ideas a volar! Su nombre es POISON HEART (Corazon Venenoso)**

**Summary:**

Que mas daba lo que hiciera con mi vida? ya estoy llena de mierda. No tengo nada que dejar atras, oh si, creo que si, una familia llena de problemas, una madre drogaticta, un padre alcoholico. Entonces, vuelvo y repito? a quien le importa lo que haga con mi vida? a Dios? el se olvido de mi... ahora lo que queda es solo un corazon Venenoso, que es el amor? creo que lei en un libro.

-entonces dime _Amy_, has hecho esto alguna vez?- negué suavemente.

**Prefacio**

-no, es mi primera vez- respondí sin ninguna timidez cruzando las piernas, con este movimiento mi falda subió un centímetro más.

-que es lo más atrevido que has hecho?- levante una ceja y sonreí.

-me tome fotos solo en ropa interior- me encogí de hombros- necesitaba el dinero para poder tomar un examen de admisión.

-mmm, me parece excelente, por lo menos estamos seguros que no tienes miedo escénico- el hombre se puso de pie y dio la vuelta a su escritorio negro.- ven vamos a un lugar para que puedas presentarte con formalidad.- me guiño un ojo y abrió la puerta para mí, me puse de pie también y salí con el detrás.

Llegamos a una puerta que rezaba "camerinos", la abrió y era una zona con espejos y mucho maquillaje, vestuario, todo un circo. –Tanya- llamo él y la joven con cabello rubio volteo a verlo- ella es… Amy- le asentí- es nueva, necesito que la prepares, su escenario será colegiala"-

-claro Sr. Usted manda. Algún pedido especial?- fruncí el ceño, que era eso?

-dos coletas estaría bien, pero deja su rostro al descubierto.- ella asintió y dio media vuelta, pienso que buscando mi vestuario. Ahora se dirigió a mi- _Amy_, como tu primer día, haremos las cosas sencillas para ti, te vas a masturbar para nosotros en cámara. Todo natural, te haremos varias preguntas y tu deberás contestar, de vez en cuando tendrás que verme para indicarte que hacer en algunas cosas, en este caso no tantas porque solo te masturbaras y tú… me imagino que sabrás hacerlo bien. Esta bien para ti?- asentí.

-por supuesto- le sonreí

**Nos Leemos Luego!**

**Raynee***

-Pues, bienvenida _Amy Brunette_- me tendió la mano en señal de trato y la tome suavemente. Esto marcaba el antes y el después de toda mi mierda, que mas daba, ya estaba hundida hasta el cuello.


	12. Petalos Blancos

**Los personajes que reconozcan son de SM, los demas de mi loca cabecita.**

**Hello chicas, despues de un tiempecito sin estar por aqui con esta historia ya que estaba en mi otro Fic "Poison Heart" que recomiendo que se pasen por alli, estoy aqui de nuevo.**

**Las dejo para que lean tranquilas, nos vemos abajo.! disfruten!**

* * *

**Edward Pov**

Ver a mi hija dormir era lo mejor del mundo, sentir su respiración acompasada y su ceño sereno, sin arrugas, su dedo dentro de su boca media abierta y con sus rizos revueltos sobre mi pecho. Me habían despertado a las 4 de la mañana sus gritos desesperados, tuvo una pesadilla y dure casi una media hora tratando de calmarla.

Y así fue como pude dormirla, en mis brazos y sobre mi quedaron sus últimos sozollos. Era mi primera noche y aunque estaba un poco agotado por no dormir como acostumbraba no me quejaba, esta cosa hermosa que dormía sobre mi era mi vida, y la amaba con todo mi ser.

Trate de moverla de mi pecho para acostarla en la cama y así poder levantarme y hacernos el desayuno. Pero ese no era su plan, sus pequeños brazos se ajuntaron como un candado a mi cuello y luego de suspirar rendido decidí irme con ella a la cocina.

Y si, como pude haciendo regueros y desastres le prepare la cantidad de leche que me había dejado escrito Bella sobre el refrigerador en un biberón, aunque no lo crean Avril seguía rendida como si no me estuviera moviendo lo suficiente para espabilar su sueño.

Prepare una ensalada de frutas ya que no quería usar fuego y Avril al mismo tiempo, acabando mi último trozo de kiwi sonó el teléfono de la casa, la pequeña dio un respingo, se estrujo sus ojos con su manita mientras daba un pequeño bostezo.

-leche papi?- claro la comida antes que todo, le pase su biberón y fui a tomar el teléfono que sonaba insistentemente.

-Edward habla- al otro lado sonó la voz más hermosa después de la de mi hija.

-buen día papa, como te fue en tu primera noche?- pregunto llena de alegría- no me digas que te desperté?

-no pudo ir mejor,- Avril chupaba su tetero con mucho énfasis y yo le sonríe acariciando su nariz con la mía- desde las 4 de la mañana despierto pero estoy bien, sobrevivimos!- exclame lleno de júbilo.

-oh wow, me alegro por ti cariño, crees que podamos almorzar hoy en la tarde?

-por supuesto, paso por ti?- pregunte

-no, no, nos encontramos en Wendy's si?- Avril pidió bajarse de mi regazo y se fue por su coche de muñecas dejando su biberón en el sofá.

-a Wendy's? tu vas a comer calorías y grasa?- ella rio del otro lado.

-créeme, lo hago por mi pequeña princesa además no solo venden hamburguesas puedo comerme una ensalada. Allí hay un playground para que ella juegue. —oh por eso.

-bien nos vemos luego, te amo linda- ella suspiro

Me puse de pie y luego de llamar a mi pequeño revoltillo nos fuimos de la mano hacia el baño, cepille sus dientes y luego le di una ducha caliente. Volvió a escapárseme después de ponerle la toalla, ella era feliz haciéndome correr tras ella o buscándola. La cargue como un saco de patatas y eso fue tan divertido como si estuviese en una montaña Rusa, sus risas llenaban mi apartamento que una vez estuvo solo acompañados de mi silencio.

Luego de cambiar a Avril con un jeans azul claro y una camiseta de la Barbie que me insistió muchísimo que le pusiera, pase a alisar sus risos, yo no sabía peinar así que se quedaría con su cabello suelto, la subí en su cama y le puse a Disney Jr. Pasaban algo llamado Doctora Juguetes, vi que le gusto y la deje allí luego de darle un beso.

-papa viene enseguida, quédate aquí tranquilita a lo que me baño- ella asintió sin despegar los ojos de la Tv y supe que allí se quedaría.

Rápidamente me duche y me cambie a tiempo record, tenía miedo que mi hija estuviera haciendo travesuras o se diera un golpe o algo, si ahora era un papa histérico, solo no quería que le pasara algo y llorara. Saltando mientras me ponía el último zapato hasta su habitación la encontré muerta de risa con lo que sea que le haya hecho gracia en la tv, sonreí y me acerque a su cama para llevármela.

-vamos pequeña, nos vamos.-le abrí los brazos y ella se puso de pie y se tiro con un saltito.

-papi!- chillo ella luego de abrazarme y dejarme un beso, definitivamente estoy enamorado y totalmente derretido.

Ya frente a Wendy's baje a Avril y fuimos tomados de la mano, al entrar visualice a Bella y a Alice que nos hicieron señas con las manos. Mi niña salió corriendo al ver a su "titi Ali" como ella la llamaba, dio besos a Bella y luego se fueron corriendo al área de juegos.

-hola nena- nos dimos un pequeño beso y la tome de las manos.

-hola cariño, te sienta bien ser papá, ahora tendré más cuidado contigo- me dijo ella con un puchero.

-eh? Porque?- estaba confundido a que se refería.

-pues, porque los papás siempre son atractivos y las mujeres lo usan como mediante para hacerle carantoñas a los niños cuando es al papá al que quieren atrapar sabias?- no me quedo de otra más que soltar tremenda carcajada de la cual algunos se nos quedaron viendo con cara de pocos amigos.

-por favor, sino tengo ojos más que para ti mi celosa- bese un nariz y ella rio.

Nos sentamos en la mesa, luego de conversar de todo lo que pase anoche con mi princesa y que ella se burlara de mi, fui a comprar la comida, al volver ya estaban todas en sus lugares y mi pobre hija toda sudada.

-Parece que te divertiste princesa- ella asintió con una sonrisa y con sus balbuceos conto todo lo que hizo en el playground.

Eran las 2 de la tarde, salimos del establecimiento ya que Avril se quedo dormida en brazos de Bella, mi novia, si porque lo era, se veía hermosa de madre, que diera yo porque fuera su madre realmente y no la loca desquiciada que era Tanya.

**Bella Pov.**

Titiritaba de frio, mis dedos estaban congelados y agarrotados, me cubrí mejor con la sabana pero no había forma de aplacar mis temblores, enojada abrí los ojos para ubicar porque hacia tanto frio en mi cuarto y allí estaba el problema: la ventana complemente abierta con la cortina hondeando feliz con la brisa que entraba. Habían pasado ya cuatro meses, meses en los cuales estaba muy feliz con Edward, estábamos más formalizados, la pequeña Avril crecía a pasos agigantados, estaba hermosa como su padre y muy sabia.

Bufe y me puse de pie para cerrar esa maldita cosa que me quito mi sueño, al poner mis manos sobre el cristal me quede pasmada y sorprendida, el patio estaba completamente blanco, un hermoso blanco brillante saque la mano y sobre ella cayo un pequeño copo de nieve con forma de estrellas superpuestas. Casi chillo de emoción al ver todo cubierto, definitivamente hoy todo seria genial, era navidad y la nieve no podía faltar.

El sueño se me quito de golpe, tome una bata del respaldo de la silla y la coloque por mi cuerpo rápidamente, corrí al cuarto de Alice para despertarla. Estaba tapada de pies a cabeza con su frisa color purpura. Salte en su cama poniendo mis rodillas.

-Alice, Alice, adivina!- ella se sentó de golpe y me pego en el muslo.

-hey, porque me despiertas? Quiero dormir, el clima este rico- se acurruco en su cama nuevamente.

-Allie, está nevando, hay nieve!- abrió los ojos de golpe y corrió a la ventana, la emoción dirán ustedes? Hacía mucho tiempo que no nevaba, por lo menos no como ahora, el cambio climático que ha tenido la tierra últimamente está fuera de control.

- oh por Dios que hermoso- sus ojos estaban fijos en el cristal me acerque y la abrace- Bella, es la quinta navidad sin… sin nuestros padres.- yo también miraba fijo el árbol que papa planto hace tiempo y suspire al ver que no quedaba una hoja de él se habían caído al entrar el otoño.

-sí, pero no te preocupes, ellos nos están cuidando desde donde estén, y sé que son felices- se apretó contra mi pecho y sonrió tristemente.

-te acuerdas de lo que hacíamos cuando llegaban estos días?- asentí enérgicamente.- crees que…?- dejo la frase inconclusa mirándome con sus ojitos azules brillantes, la tome de la mano y bajamos corriendo las escaleras.- Bella, para, me harás caer- gritaba ella mientras reía.

-ven, tenemos que seguir la tradición- llegamos a la puerta trasera que llevaba al jardín, el impacto de la brisa fría nos golpeo casi dejándonos inconscientes, pero eso no nos detuvo, la nieve caía en nuestros cabellos oscuros, algunos quedaban graciosos en las puntas locas de Alice.

Ambas levantamos la cara al cielo, sacando la lengua para que los copos cayeran allí, luego dimos vueltas y vueltas hasta quedar mareadas y caímos las dos al manto blanco.

-mierda mi culo está congelado- la mire y nos morimos de risa.

Antes, de pequeñas siempre jugábamos en la nieve cuando esta empezaba a caer, fueron las mejores navidades de nuestras vidas, papá nos montaba a su espalda, corría con nosotras, nos lanzamos bolas de nieve mientras mamá nos preparaba tazas enormes de chocolates y luego de reprendernos por estar en pijamas como ahora, de que nos enfermaríamos, era un lindo recuerdo.

-se que no soy René para decirles nada, pero que hacen ahí afuera en pijama con este frio?- y allí estaba nuestra Nana regañándonos justo como hacia mama. Reímos y corrimos dentro de la casa, parecíamos las crías que no éramos ya.

Marcel nos esperaba con nuestras enormes tazas de chocolate caliente, mi cuerpo casi convulsionaba del frio que calaba por mis huesos sin compasión. Mis dedos estaban purpura y arrugados, la boca de Alice estaba del mismo color así que debía de estar igual, el pelo completamente empapado, pero esta vez no me importo, fui feliz esos 10 minutos allí afuera.

-oh, gracias Nana como te acordaste?- desde la muerte de mis padres no habíamos usado jamás esas tazas.

-al despertar y encontrarme con esta avalancha blanca supuse que harían exactamente esa locura que hicieron, así que por eso las saque y les prepare esa bebida calientita.

Nos paso a cada una nuestro chocolate y mi cuerpo lo agradeció, me calentaba tanto por fuera como por dentro, era una sensación tan agradable. Con este simple gesto sentí los brazos de mi madre alrededor de mi cuerpo y a mi padre con su bigote haciéndome cosquillas en mi rostro.

Subimos a nuestra habitación para cambiarnos y comenzar a preparar todo, teníamos que decorar el árbol en la sala y preparar la cena navideña, gracias a Dios que ya habíamos comprado los regalos porque sino que caos con Alice.

Me coloque un pantalón de deporte y un sweater para estar calientita y no se podían quedar mis pantuflas. Con una coleta alta en mi cabeza baje para comenzar a adornar el árbol. Alice estaba igual a mí con ropa de abrigo, sonreímos y ya que Nana había traído las cajas con los adornos empezamos a decorar.

-hey Sam- lo llame ya que pasaba por allí- me ayudas a colocar el árbol derecho?- el asintió y se acerco.

-claro, usted dígame donde lo prefiere- suspire

-que te he dicho Sam de llamarme con tanta formalidad?- el se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-es la costumbre disculpe-le ataque los ojos- disculpa Bella.

-disculpas aceptadas- reímos y continuamos adornando.

-Alice coloca bien esa estrella, no así no- ya eran los últimos toques, estaba hermoso, los adornos del enorme árbol eran de color plateado y purpura al igual que las lucecitas que le colocamos, daba un toque cálida y brillante a la casa.

Alice estaba que daba palmadas de felicidad mientras ponía una cosa por allí y otra por allá. Mi celular comenzó a sonar y corrí a buscarlo, casi matándome en el proceso.

-Bueno?, -espere que me contestaran del otro lado

-hey Bella! Amiga eres una cuerva, adivina, ya estoy aquí!- chille de alegría, mi mejor amiga había regresado.

Rose se había ido de excursión con Emmett hacia más o menos 2 meses y quién lo diría, estaba bobamente enamorada de él, pensaba que no vendría hasta enero, pero mira que sorpresa.

-wow, me alegro tanto amiga, ya te extrañaba no sabes cuánto, vienes a cenar con nosotros?- escuchaba su risa y creo que pegándole a Emmett, que cosa le diría ahora, rodé los ojos.

-claro, espéranos por allá, ahora mismo estamos desempacando todo- claro, también ella se había mudado con Emmett, dejando a Jasper en su casa, ahora que sus padres decidieron mudarse cerca.

-bien bruja, nos vemos más tarde, besos a Emmett-

-por supuesto, no me lo perdería- reímos y colgó.

Mi vestido rojo me quedaba perfecto, enmarcaba todas mis curvas, era de tela suave pero engomado, tenía dos ligeros tiros que lo sostenía, quedaba con una colita detrás asimétrico, tenía un lacito negro que lo decoraba. Decidí ponerme unas medias negras para que no me diera tanto frio, esta solo llegaban hasta la mitad de mi muslo, debajo del vestido me coloque una lencería en rojo con un sostén que hacia push-up a mis senos y un hilo dental que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Esta noche seria perfecta, Edward me había llamado luego de la hora de almuerzo, y me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí, estaba ansiosa y el gusanito de la curiosidad me mataba por saber que me haría. Coloque mis zapatos negros de tacón alto y luego un poco de perfume. Mi maquillaje era sencillo pero destacaba, mis labios rojo sangre igual que mi vestido.

Me vi por última vez en el espejo entero que tenia y lo que vi me encanto, estaba sexy, Edward quedaría con la baba colgando de sus hermosos y carnosos labios. Estos meses con él han sido de lo más lindo y romántico.

Hace unos 2 meses me llevo a un lago, así como en las películas con un mantel a cuadros rojos y blancos, una canasta con un sinnúmero de comestibles, frutas, dulces, emparedados de atún y un vino que estaba riquísimo ese día fue muy especial…

**FlashBack**

_Recostada en las piernas de Edward miraba desde abajo su hermoso rostro, tranquilo, una barba de 2 días asomándose, lo cual lo hacía ver más sexy y apetecible, levante la mano y le toque, bajando hasta su cuello y su pecho, grabándome a fuego cada uno de sus músculos, sintiéndolo contraerse por mi toque._

_Me miro con sus ojos verde jade tan intensamente que sentía mis mejillas calentarse y mi cuerpo responder a esa mirada de amor y deseo que él me brindaba._

_-que me ves hermosa?- tocaba mi cabello que caía desparramado por el mantel y sus piernas, haciéndome suspirar y sentirme soñolienta._

_-nada, no puedo mirarte?- le respondí con una sonrisita a lo que el rodo los ojos y me beso la nariz._

_-todas las veces que quieras cariño- susurro sobre mis labios, pase mis brazos por su cuello atrayéndolo a mi juntando nuestros labios en un beso, empezó por un toque suave, solo un roce, Edward delineo con su lengua mi labio inferior y yo le di acceso abriendo mi boca y chupándosela._

_Un ligero gruñido salió de su pecho haciéndome sonreír, volvió a atacar mis labios que aunque suaves se movían hábiles y con una pasión que deseaba desatar, solo que no era el momento ni el lugar. Su lengua jugaba con la mía, rozándola y acariciándola, tocaba su cabello pasando hasta su cuello, le encantaba que le tocara en esa parte, le hacia una ligera cosquilla._

_Despegamos nuestros labios para tomar el necesario aire para nuestros pulmones, su frente sobre la mía, nos mirábamos fijamente, uno al otro._

_-te amo Bella- me susurro, mi corazón quería salírseme del pecho, esas palabras aunque las había escuchado anteriormente, no dejaban de sorprenderme y de hacerme sentir las mariposas que se habían mudado a mi estomago.- te amo como no tienes idea linda._

_-yo…-suspire y sonreí- yo también te amo cariño- sellamos ese hermoso momento en un casto beso._

**Fin FlashBack**

**-**Bells, ya estas lista?- Alice entro a mi cuarto sacándome de mi hermoso recuerdo.- wow! Hermanita estas hermosa!- exclamo rodeándome con sus ojos abiertos.- definitivamente Edward dejara el piso lleno de baba.- no me quedo de otra que reírme.

-esa es la idea nena- le guiñe un ojo y allí la detalle a ella. Llevaba un vestido dorado que se amarraba al cuello dejando su espalda descubierta pero no tan pronunciada, unas zapatillas del mismo color del vestido y solo llevaba en su muñeca un guillo fino de oro con dijes en forma de estrella que hacían ruiditos al mover la muñeca. Hoy llevaba hecho un moño al descuido ya que su corto pelo no dejaba para más.

-oh, mi niña estas hermosisisisisima- le dije tomándola de la mano y girándola.- no puedo creer que ya no eres más mi pequeño duende-

-BELLA!, - reclamo por su apodo a lo que le saque la lengua y la abrace-

-te quiero boba de mi vida.

-yo a ti - terminamos el abrazo ya que nos estábamos poniendo sentimentales- tenemos que bajar ya, deben de estar llegando todos y nuestros regalos no están en su sitio aun.

-oh si es cierto vamos- ella fue a su cuarto y yo recogí los regalos que había comprado, tuve que esconderlos ya que Alice quería revisarlos antes de tiempo, nunca cambiaria, pobre Jazz.

Ya en la sala estábamos colocando todos los regalos que repartiríamos hoy, cuando sonó el timbre.

-yo voy- dijo Alice casi corriendo con sus tacones de infarto

-Bella llego por quien suspirabas- rodé los ojos y sonreí, ese no podía ser otro más que Emmett

-oh cállate Em, es a mí que me ama!

-RUBIA!- corrí a abrazar a mi amiga del alma, la extrañaba tanto.

-oh, sí me van a recibir así, me iré mas seguido de viaje- le saque la lengua juguetonamente y reímos.

Mi amiga estaba hermosa, más que antes, tenía un ligero bronceado que hacia resplandecer su piel dorada, su cabello estaba en una cola de caballo y llevaba un despampanante vestido negro de brillo y sus tacones altos que no podían faltar.

-oh cállate, estas hermosa amiga-

-gracias, pero tú no te quedas atrás- se acerco a mi oído y susurro- el polvo debe de ser sensacional hoy verdad?- y claro ya salió la verdadera Rose moviendo sus cejas.

-no te diré nada pervertida.- mire hacia Emmett y luego de abrazarlo y de que me apretara contra su pecho casi asfixiándome entro la jovencita que había contratado ya que Nana había estado enferma. Tome una de las copas de vino rosa que traía en una bandeja de plata.- gracias Corine- ella inclino un poco su cabeza y sonrió.

-de nada señorita Isabella- ya no sabía cuántas veces le había dicho que no me llamara tan formal, pero no podía negar que era familia de Sam, era su prima, la cual quería estudiar y no tenia los recursos así que le di el empleo para ayudarla.

-chicos vengan tomen una copa- todos se acercaron y se sentaron en el sofá luego de tomar cada uno una copa de vino.

Llevábamos una media hora conversando sobre el viaje que hicieron Rose y Emmett, visitaron casi toda Europa en su "viaje mochilero" como ellos lo llamaron, desde Venecia, Italia, Francia, Paris, Roma, España, y otros más. Se lanzaron desde puentes importantes en boonge, nadaron con delfines en el mar, escalaron montañas y demasiadas cosas que ni loca haría, lo que hacía el amor.

Nos mostraban las fotos en su Ipad y al momento sonó el timbre, esta vez nadie fue a abrir ya que Corine se adelanto a hacerlo. Era Jasper y Alice después de chillar voló a sus brazos, si hablamos de miel en el jardín en el diccionario aparecían los nombres de esos dos.

Jazz se acerco y nos saludo a todos con dos besos en las mejillas, sus padres se habían ido con sus abuelos a pasar la noche buena. Con tanto jaleo entre Emmett y Jazz y nosotras hablando no escuchamos el timbre nuevamente hasta que un pequeño torbellino rosado se tiro a mi cintura abrazándome.

-_Ella_ Hola, mia mi vistido, soy una pinceza- no era otra más que mi pequeña Avril, Edward estaba en casa, levante la vista y me puse de pie luego de darle un beso en la mejilla a la nena y que Alice se la llevara, lo busque con la mirada y allí estaba.

Corine venia delante de él, estaba ligeramente sonrojada, aunque me mosquee un poco lo deje pasar, quien no se ponía roja con tremendo hombre? Edward venia con su caminar elegante y pausado, un traje gris Armani con una corbata rosada, que imaginaba era para combinar con el traje de Avril. Su pelo engominado hacia atrás, peinado por primera vez y controlado, sus labios rojos y carnosos, estaba demasiado bueno, apreté mis partes íntimas ya que comenzaba a tener calor.

Los ojos de Edward me escaneaban, recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo, al posarla en mis ojos solo vi deseo y pasión en ellos, me sonroje levemente al verlo sacar su lengua y pasarla por sus labios, mierda!

-hola hermosa- me tomo de la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo, lleve mis brazos a su cuello y le di un ligero beso en los labios- estas… no tengo palabras para describirlo, me quiere matar nena?- susurro en mis labios antes de separarse.

-creo que esa era la idea precioso, y gracias- le conteste sensualmente quitando el ligero lápiz de labios que le quedo en sus labios por el beso.- tú no te quedas atrás, estas tan guapo que Corine se tocara por ti esta noche- hizo una pequeña mueca.

-no quiero otra que se toque por mi mas que tu cariño- le di un golpe juguetón y luego el paso a saludar a todos.

Cenamos de lo más ameno, me sentía tan feliz, tenía el amor de mi vida a mi lado, a mi familia, mis mejores amigos. No podía ser más perfecto. La mesa estaba hermosa gracias a Nana y a Corine y qué decir de la comida, casi tuvimos que sacar a Emmett a rastras de todo lo que se comió, su panza podía estallar en cualquier momento.

-Marcel, sino fuera porque amo a Rose, te pediría matrimonio ahora mismo- exclamo Emmett sobando su enorme panza.

Todos estábamos de nuevo en el salón tomando vino tinto y Champaña mientras que la princesita se comía un bastoncito de dulce y no dejaba de ver el árbol y tocando los regalos.

Alice se puso de pie llamando la atención de todos tocando su copa con una cucharita- chicos es hora de los regalos!- esa era su parte favorita de la navidad- y empiezo yo.

Primero me llamo a mí, después de darme un abrazo y un beso, diciéndome que era la mejor hermana del mundo y unas pocas lagrimitas. Así paso entre Jazz, Rose, Edward y Emmett..

Mis regalos fueron, un Spa completo entre amigas gracias a Rose, un hermoso Reloj blanco con diamantes regalo de Jazz, un disfraz de gatita con sus orejas, un tanga peludito con una cola y un top igual de peludo de parte de Emmett casi lo mato por ese regalo pero el aclaro que era más para Edward que para mí , Alice me dio un hermoso collar de zafiros que tenían forma de flores, casi me saca lagrimas de emoción el regalo de mi princesita, un dibujo (que no se entendía claro está) en la que ella decía que éramos su papito y yo, era hermoso. Edward me dijo que su regalo me lo daría luego en la sorpresa así que asentí feliz.

Habíamos pasado una noche estupenda, bailamos uno que otro disco que puso Alice en la radio, ya eran las 12 de la noche cuando todos comenzaron a despedirse, decidimos juntarnos todos mañana en casa de Rose y Emmett. Los despedimos en la puerta hasta que se alejaron.

Avril estaba dormida en el sofá, había jugado tanto y bailo con su papá y Emmett que jugaba con ella como si fuera su muñeca personal, la iba a coger en brazos pero Edward me detuvo rodeando sus brazos por mi cintura.

-Alice la llevara a dormir arriba- me susurro en mi cuello.

-pero no la llevaremos con nosotros a…- me callo poniendo uno de sus dedos en mi boca.

-todo está listo vamos- asentí y luego de decirle a Alice que cuidara bien de Avril me tomo de la mano y nos saco de la casa.

Me subí en su volvo plateado medio nerviosa por saber cuál era la sorpresa, íbamos en un silencio cómodo, tomados de la mano mientras una balada de fondo inundaba el momento. El giro contrario a donde quedaba su apartamento le mire y el solo sonrió.

-a donde vamos? Tu casa es por allí- le señale

-es una sorpresa recuerdas?- asentí haciendo un puchero

-pero quiero saber- negó con un dedo.

-confía en mi nena, déjame sorprenderte si?- acepte de buena gana y continuamos el camino.

Llegamos a un hotel, era hermoso, jamás había venido a este, rezaba en letras brillantes "Dreams Hotels and Resorts" cuando el auto se detuvo frente al vestíbulo un joven abrió mi puerta, Salí con cuidado tapándome con mi abrigo, hacia un frio de los mil demonios, Edward al salir le tiro las llaves después de darle una señal de advertencia que cuidara su bebe. Me tomo de la mano y entramos.

El vestíbulo era majestuoso, una lámpara tipo araña colgaba del techo, llena de pequeños cristales que destellaban los colores del arcoíris en la estancia. Un mostrador con una señorita rubia que tenía un cartelito con su nombre "María" nos atendió. Sin preguntar mucho más le paso la llave a Edward y este nos condujo al ascensor.

Mientras subíamos me pego a su pecho lanzando corrientes por mi espina dorsal, beso mi frente y luego de un ligero pitido que avisaba que habíamos llegado a nuestra planta salimos con el tomándome de la cintura.

Paso la llave mágica en forma de carnet por la puerta y me dejo pasar con una reverencia, lo que mis ojos vieron me dejo impactada, la habitación era inmensa, lo que más destacaba era una cama con 4 pilares en cada esquina, habían unos sofás pequeños color blanco, el suelo estaba cubierto de Rosas blancas que llevaban un camino hasta la cama, sobre ella también habían pétalos sobre la ropa de cama rojo fuego igual a mi vestido.

Unas pocas velas alumbraban todo dando un toque cálido y hermoso, mis ojos se querían salir de su sitio, lleve mis manos a la boca acallando el sozollo que quería salir de mí. Era lo más hermoso que había visto nunca y sobre todo el amor de mi vida lo preparo para mi, para nosotros.

Me abrazo suavemente contra su pecho y coloco su barbilla en mi hombro.- te gusta amor?- asentí sin poder emitir palabras aun, puso uno de mis brazos sobre su hombro y otro en mi cintura y se puso de rodillas, levanto suavemente uno de mis pies y me quito un tacón, luego el otro. Los pétalos bajos mis pies me hacían cosquillas, se sentían tan suaves.

Tomo nuestras manos, las enlazo entre nuestros dedos y me guio por la habitación, me llevo hasta el baño el cual me dejo mas impactada, estaba lleno de velas aromáticas con sabor a vainilla y chocolate, el jacuzzi blanco con pétalos rojos dentro flotando en las aguas de burbujas.

-por tus ojos me doy cuenta que te encanto mi sorpresa verdad? –

-no tienes idea baby- me gire en sus brazos para poder mirarlo de frente- te amo- bese sus labios- te amo- bese su cuello- te amo demasiado- me tomo de la cintura, me levanto por los aires y me dio un beso, beso que me caló a los huesos, nuestros labios bailaban una danza continua, nuestras lenguas peleaban en la boca del otro, llegando a límites que no habíamos llegado antes, lo amaba era el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, despertaba cosas en mi que nadie jamás había despertado.

Llevo sus manos a mi pelo haciendo que se quedara fija para el comerme la boca, chuparme los labios con premura, mordiéndomelos y luego pasarle la lengua para amortiguar el dolor. Mis gemidos no se hicieron esperar, y sé que eso lo ponía a mil.

Mis pies tocaron el piso, mientras nuestras respiraciones estaban erráticas, su pecho se movía por la respiración agitada que tenia, y su corazón, palpitaba a millón debajo de mi mano que lo cubría. Acaricio mi espalda hasta mis nalgas mientras atacaba mi cuello, chupando despacio para no dejar marca, sabía que no me gustaba.

Mientras yo desabotonaba su camisa y empujaba su chaqueta la cual se veía mejor en el suelo. Nos separamos un momento para quitar la estorbosa prenda, Edward quedo solo con su pantalón de tela, mientras recorría su cuerpo con lujuria, sus marcado vientre con un six pack de cuadritos, un ligero vello cubría su torso y lo hacía ver más sexy, sus bíceps bien formados a causa del gimnasio, era todo un Dios Griego. Y esa forma de V que tenía en la cual se dejaba entrever por sus pantalones, y esa línea de vello debajo del ombligo que se perdía indicándome donde se encontraba su abultado pene.

Edward me dio la vuelta besando desde mi cuello, bajando, dejando un camino de besos mojados por mi espalda, llego al bajo de mi vestido y lo subió por mi cabeza, un gemido audible salió de sus hermosos labios y con esto mi clítoris palpito necesitado.

Había notado mi hermoso conjunto que prepare para él, solo estaba en medias con ligero, y mi hermoso conjunto de lencería rojo y negro. Me gire despacio para que no perdiera detalle de mi cuerpo y de los que esas pequeñas prendas cubrían, dejándole un poco a que me imaginara sin ellas.

-vas a volverme loco nena- y se abalanzo sobre mí, besando mis labios con salvaje erotismo, yo lo tome por el cuello, probando cada cosa que él me daba, acaricie su cuerpo con mis manos estaba desesperada, caliente, excitada. Le necesitaba.

Llegue a su pantalón desabrochándolo, estos cayeron con un ruido sordo en las baldosas del baño, acaricie por encima de su bóxer su hermoso y grande pene. El siseó de placer mientras sus manos apretaban mis pechos, amasándolos a su antojo, sin darme cuenta tiro de ellos y me libero los senos que saltaron felices, el aire frio que se coló por allí me puso las puntas más duras si era posible.

-te deseo- le susurre mientras metía la mano en su bóxer y agarraba con mi mano ese suave falo, liquido pre seminal se encontraba en la punta el cual disperse con mi dedo pulgar. Edward me cargo, me puso sobre el lavado y comenzó a dejar un reguero de besos por mi cuello, mis hombros, mis pechos, mi vientre, jugó con mi obligo metiendo su lengua traviesa.

-oh Dios- gemí sin poder contenerme, me sentía mojada al extremo lo necesitaba dentro de mí, tantos pre-eliminares me tenían al borde.- no aguanto más, te quiero dentro de mi amor.

-no todavía no, déjame amarte- respondió mientras me comía los pechos, los adoraba, recorría cada punta con su lengua, los chupaba y los mamaba como solo el sabia hacer, soplaba suavemente y luego mordía dejándome una sensación exquisita entre el dolor y el placer.

Despacio toco mi vulva abarcándola con toda su mano, para luego hacer más presión con un dedo.

-estas más que mojada bebe- sus palabras me ponían a mil, me encantaba que me hablara.

-sí, estoy así por ti y para ti, te necesito- gimotee deseándolo dentro de mí, quería apretar con mis paredes su enorme pene.

Bajo su cabeza entre mis piernas, dejando besos en las paredes internas de mis muslos hasta llegar a mis pies, mientras el quitaba el liguero con las medias a su paso. Repitió lo mismo con la otra haciéndome jadear porque su boca estuviera en otro lugar en este momento.

Sin esperarlo paso su lengua por encima de la prenda que cubría mi sexo, arquee la espalda por la oleada de placer que se extendió en mi cuerpo, hecho a un lado la tela y embistió pausadamente su lengua por mi raja, lamiéndome, saboreándome, llevándome al cielo y al infierno al mismo tiempo, me estaba quemando, necesitaba más.

Tome su cabello entre mis dedos, marqué y acerque su boca más a mí mas que mojado sexo, los gemidos míos eran lo único que se escuchaba en el cuarto, y el sonido de mis jugos siendo chupados por Edward.

-voy a…oh correrme- exclame como pude llena de éxtasis.

-córrete para mi nena, córrete en mi boca- movió su lengua con mayor rapidez en el botón de placer de mi clítoris y eso fue todo, explote en un espiral de placer, gritando su nombre y gimiendo por los lengüetazos que seguía dándome. Sudor corría por mi cuerpo, por tan esperado orgasmo, estaba tan sensible pero quería más.

El se levanto y me tomo por las piernas, para no caerme pase mis brazos por su cuello. Hasta que sentí el agua caliente refrescarme y cubrirme fue que me di cuenta que nos llevo al jacuzzi, se sentó primero y luego me puso sobre él. Mi respiración todavía no se normalizaba, bese sus labios con veneración, dándole las gracias por todo, y diciéndole sin palabras que lo amaba.

El beso comenzó a encenderme mas y mas dejándome sin sentido, sus manos no tenían rumbo fijo, me acariciaban todo el cuerpo, llego a mi cintura y con un ligero crack escuche y sentí como rompió mi ligero tanga.

-hey esos me gustaban- le dije cuando bajo a mis pechos

-a mi también pero no los necesito para lo que hare ahora.

* * *

**Esta vez las deje con la mejor parte por una sencilla razon: no me estan dejando sus comentarios y si diran ok eso no es obligado pero para las que escriben saben que un sencillo me gusto o una opinion, como mejorar lo que sea es el pago para las que dedicamos nuestro tiempo a escribir y creanme yo casi no tengo tanto entre el trabajo y la universidad pero como adoro cada uno de mis fics y agradezco a aquellas personas que si se toman su tiempo de leerme y seguirme por eso publico feliz, pero lo haria mejor y mas rapido si veo mas entusiamos en ustedes. **

**Agradezco a las lectoras silenciosas y las que dejan sus alertas, por supuesto a las que apoyan y sguien cada uno de mis fics.**

**y para animarlas mas, todas aquellas que dejen un Review en este capitulo tendran un adelanto muy jugoso en su mensajeria, aquellas que no tienen cuenta, les invito a que dejen su correo de esta forma por ejemplo "raynee rayita abajo 24 arroba hotmail . com" ya que el FF los borra si lo ponen normal y asi poder pasarselos por su correo y que puedan disfrutarlo. **

**Hare eso de ahora en adelante con cada uno de mis fics y de los capitulos que suba.**

**Dejen sus Reviews y sus opiniones y si tienen alguna critica constructiva tambien, estamos para mejorar.**

**ya dejo tanta chachara... nos Leemos lueguito!**

_**Raynee***_


	13. Tornado en el Eden

**_Los personajes que no conozcan son mios, los demas son de SM_**

**_Hola Chiiicas! de nuevo por aqui dandoles Lata y sentimientos xD... _**

**_nada les dejo leer nos vemos abajo._**

* * *

_El beso comenzó a encenderme mas y mas dejándome sin sentido, sus manos no tenían rumbo fijo, me acariciaban todo el cuerpo, llego a mi cintura y con un ligero crack escuche y sentí como rompió mi ligero tanga._

_-hey esos me gustaban- le dije cuando bajo a mis pechos _

_-a mi también pero no los necesito para lo que hare ahora._

Tomo mis caderas y las levanto un poco, sintiendo como su pene erecto estaba justo en mi entrada. Puse mis manos en sus hombros y lentamente me penetró, sentía cada fibra de su anatomía, cada rose sensible, mis paredes se cerraban en torno a él, acoplándose.

Eche mi cuerpo hacia atrás cuando comenzó con sus tortuosas y lentas embestidas, hacíamos el amor con pausa, moviéndonos al compas mientras nuestras lenguas se rosaban, nuestros labios se chupaban y nuestras manos abarcando todo a nuestro paso.

Nuestros gemidos entremezclados, sus gruñidos y mis jadeos llenaban la habitación, mi cuerpo pedía mas, mas fricción, a pesar de lo rico que era hacerlo suave quería hacerlo rápido.

-Edward, mas- susurre mordiendo su cuello, mis caderas subían rápidas de arriba hacia abajo, sentándome de golpe y sintiendo que se me saldría por la boca, su pene era demasiado grande.

-quieres mas uh?- asentí mordiendo su labio inferior y provocándolo pasando la lengua por la parte afectada.

Sin esperarlo me llevo en volantas a la cama, un gritito de emoción y miedo de que me dejara caer salió de mí, me llevo a la cama, las sabanas de seda se pegaban a mi cuerpo por el agua del jacuzzi. Acaricio mi rostro mientras besaba mi cuerpo, dejaba besos húmedos y chupaba por donde pasaba.

-deja de jugar baby- me senté y le tome por el cuello acercándolo a mí. – Te necesito por favor- puse la carita de perro mojado de Alice, su sonrisa de lado y esos ojos verdes oscuros hizo que mi centro palpitara de expectación.

-gírate nena- paso sus manos por mis nalgas incitándome a que lo hiciera, mi cabeza sobre las almohadas , no podía verlo. El toco desde mi cuello hasta la curva de mi culo suavemente, lo sentí removerse y se acerco a mi- ahora vas a gozar amor- mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y lo siguiente que sentí fue como me penetro con fuerza el coño.

-Oh! EDWARD!- grite, mi centro se resintió un poco por su invasión, pero luego deje de quejarme cuando embistió duro y luego salía lento de mí, me estaba matando.

El sudor cubría nuestros cuerpos, mis jadeos no me dejaban respirar, Edward embestía una y otra vez llenándome, esa posición ahora era mi favorita, hacia que mi clítoris se contrajera y se hiciera mas estrecho mi canal apara él.

-estas, tan estrecha nena- gemía en mi oído, mordió suavemente mi hombro, sus bolas chocaban con mi culo, su pene salía y entraba como quería por mis jugos.

-no puedo más, mas rápido, mas, mas- gemí sin sentido, sin control de mis actos. Sentí mi orgasmo venir y él lo supo porque arremetió mas duro contra mi coñito, hinchado, excitado- mierda! – la marea de fuego llego hasta a mi cuando Edward golpeo mi culo con su mano. Exprimí su pene tanto con mis espasmos que su semilla lleno todo mi interior llevándome a las nubes.

-oh nena, oh, te amo bebe.- dio suaves besos en mi espalda, mientras salía de mi.

Sentía cosquillas en mi espalda, me removí un poco para alejar eso que no me dejaba seguir con mi sueño tan rico.

-despierta dormilona- sonreí, y me acurruque a su pecho.

-déjame dormir un poco mas- respondí con voz soñolienta. El rió y su pecho me temblaba, levante la cabeza enfurruñada.- de que te ríes?-

-de ti amor- toco mi nariz con la punta de su dedo, rodé los ojos.

-que tengo de divertida?, mejor déjame dormir- acosté mi cabeza en su pecho y cerré mis ojos.

Y lo que hizo no me lo esperaba, comenzó a hacerme cosquillas en las costillas, en la barriga en todo el cuerpo.

-EDWARD no, para, para- risas y más risas salían de mi- me voy a orinar en la cama Edward- y solo allí paro.

-eres una sucia si te orinas aquí, pero así te amaría igual- ohu, el me derrite con sus palabras, se puso sobre mí y me beso, nos dimos un beso suave y lento, degustábamos nuestras lenguas y bocas mientras nos dábamos todo el amor que profesábamos.

-te amo mi tonto- le dije dándole otro corto beso.

- yo te amo a ti- se levanto y me tendió una mano- ven, nuestro desayuno se enfriara mas por ti dormilona.

Me levante llevándome la sabana conmigo, estaba desnuda y hasta ahora me acordaba, después de dos sesiones mas de hacer el amor quede dormida e inconsciente..

Desayunamos entre arrumacos y besos, dándonos la comida en la boca, hasta que un celular nos saco de nuestro paraíso, Avril pedía a su papa para jugar a las muñecas y ya no quería jugar ni con Sam, ni con Alice ni con Nana, era con su papito como la oí gritar por el aparato a toda voz.

Nos levantamos de nuestros lugares y nos arreglamos a punta de cañón, corrimos hacia el auto riéndonos como críos, recorrimos las tranquilas calles del interestatal camino a NY donde estaba nuestra vida.

Llegamos en media hora, al entrar a casa la pequeña de ojos verdes se lanzo a los brazos de su padre, diciéndole cuanto lo había extrañado, y que su muñeca "Lili" quería que él le diera de comer como a ella. El se la llevo cargada después que Avril beso mi mejilla dejándome un rastro de baba.

-veo que te fue muy bien- las cejas de Alice subían y bajaban rápidamente, rodé los ojos.

-tu cállate, no es tu asunto- ella rio y nos sentamos a la sala.

-acuérdate que tenemos que ir esta noche a casa de Rose, ella llamo esta mañana, que ni se nos ocurra faltar- recosté mi cabeza en el respaldar y sonreí.

-si ya lo sé, nos mataría lentamente a cada uno sino vamos a su nueva vida de NO SOLTERA- ambas reímos.- como te va con Jazz?- sus mejillas tomaron color y luego poniendo una pierna bajo su trasero comenzó a contarme todo.

Ya sabían la fecha en la que entrarían a la universidad, por mala suerte ambos estaban en sitios diferentes pero no por eso se dejarían de ver, sería extraño separarlos ya que desde el pre-escolar estaban como uña y mugre.

Ella estaba más que enamorada, al igual que yo, pero no sé porque tenía el ligero presentimiento que algo explotaría nuestra burbuja. No le quise dar más importancia porque que podría salir mal?

_-te doy una hora para estar aquí Isabella- me grito Rose por el Teléfono- te necesito- dijo esto último en un susurro._

Recordando esa última llamada que Rose me hizo me alentó a cambiarme, me di una ducha rápida, Salí del baño hacia mi tocador, puse una crema anti-ojeras, la noche me paso factura.

Sobre mi cama estaba un jeans a rayas blancas y negras, una blusa color acqua asimétrica y unos tacones a juego con ella. Después de encontrar la lencería que le quedara me dispuse ponérmela, deje mis rizos sueltos y me maquille sencilla, solo era a la casa de Rose.

Edward se había ido a dar una ducha un rato antes, al contrario de Avril que tenía toda una habitación y un guardarropa para ella sola. Tome un sobre negro y Salí al encuentro de mis dos terremotos.

Alice con un leggins estampado tribal y una blusa cuello tortuga negra, Avril, ella estaba toda mona, con un over-all color amarillo, unas botas negras a juego con el sweater y dos colas con unos lacitos amarillos, estaba hermosísima.

-oh bebe pero estas hermosa- ella sonrió y fue a abrazarme

-grashias- respondió con sus ojitos brillantes. La baje y le di la mano.

-apura Allie, antes de que a Rose le de un ataque y el pobre Emmett pague sus platos rotos- rio con su sonrisa de campanas y comenzamos a bajar con una Avril cantando una canción nueva.

Cuando llegamos al pie de las escaleras ya Edward estaba allí conversando con Nana, nos despedimos de ella que aun estaba resfriada y Corine luego de despedirse de Avril y prometerle más galletas de chocolate nos fuimos.

El apartamento donde vivía Emmett y Rose quedaba en el mismo centro de la ciudad, subimos a la 5ta planta y no llegamos a tocar el timbre porque ya Rose tenia la puerta abierta.

-ya era hora!- se quejó- vamos pasen, pasen, están en su casa.

Le di dos besos en su mejilla y luego un abrazo, le sentí pegada a mi más de la cuenta, Rose tenía algo.

-llegaste chicuela- Avril chillo cuando tu "tío eme" la cargo por los aires, parecían dos niños juntos.

Edward y Emmett se saludaron dándose golpecitos en la espalda, mientras que Allie saludo a Rose también.

-no viene Jazz?- pregunto ella

-sí, pero dijo que llega un poco tarde, mamá lo tiene atrapado haciendo pasteles.

-oh, espera- tomo su móvil y marco- hola Jazzy, espero que me traigas uno de esos pasteles si no quieres que…- y se calló - si exactamente.

Todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta mientras ella colgaba.

-si me traerá pasteles- chillo como una nena, todos negamos sacándole hierro al asunto porque esos dos eran conejitos, cogiendo todo el tiempo.

Sobre la mesita de la sala había una suculenta picadera, que todos devoramos mientras hablábamos y tomábamos cerveza, los chicos se fueron a ver el juego de Beisbol mientras que las chicas nos quedamos conversando tonterías, Avril jugaba a que peinaba a Rose.

Jasper llego una media hora después y Alice estaba más que feliz. Rose y yo nos pusimos como cotorras, más bien yo a contarle lo que había preparado Edward para mí. Ella estaba rara, pensativa.

-parece que van muy enserio él y tu.- dijo como ida.

-sí, eso creo- le tome de las manos- nena que te pasa?

-na…nada porque lo dices?- tomo un mechón de su cabello dándole vueltas en un dedo, eso era clara situación de que estaba nerviosa.

-no me digas que nada tonta, te conozco Rose- le recrimine. Ella suspiro y se puso de pie.

-Jasper, puedes quedarte con Avril, Bella y yo venimos ahora.- el asintió un poco confundido y la chiquita corrió a los brazos de su rubio amigo.

Caminamos hacia su habitación y ella comenzó a dar vueltas en la habitación.

-Rosalie, para, me estas mareando, confía en m amiga, que pasa.

-dale esta bien- suspiro rendida y me tomo de las manos llevándome al baño, esto era raro. Se sento en el retrete y a mi me halo su asiento de tocador.- hace un mes mas o menos me enferme, bueno eso suponía- rodo los ojos- tenia vomitos por las mañanas y comencé a no tolerar el café, puedes creerlo! Yo sin tomar café.

Abri los ojos sorprendida, ella era una adicta empedernida al café.- entonces que paso amiga- le anime a que continuara.

-Emmett quería llevarme al hospital pero no quise, le reste importancia, pensaba que me habia caído mal una de esas comidas raras en los montes que visitamos. Cuando iba a vomitar procuraba despertarme lo mas sigilosa posible para que el no se diera cuenta de mis episodios.- asentí un poco confundida.

Ella se puso de pie y rebusco en unos cajones debajo del lavado, saco una toalla envuelta y me la tendió. Yo la mire y la abrí confundida. Tape mis manos al darme cuenta de lo que era eso.

-Rose… estas…- deje la frase inconclusa mientras la veía

-no puede ser posible, yo siempre me cuido- ella caminaba de lado a lado con las manos en su cabeza

-algo debió pasar, te tomaste cada una de tus pastillas?- pregunte un poco nerviosa.

-sí, nunca las olvide, eso creo.- abrí los ojos como platos y la tome por los hombros.

-eso crees? Oh por Dios, cuantas pruebas te has hecho ya?- pregunte llena de pánico.

-5 en total.-suspiro rendida sabiendo la verdad que no quería creer.

-y todas dan…-

-POSITIVO.- termino por ella de completar su frase. – Antes de ducharme me hice otra, la deje escondida allí- señalo un vasito que tenia dentro una prueba, la tome y la puse sobre el lavado.

-vamos a ver si ya esta lista esta última, pero sabes que es solo por hacerlo, tienes que hablar con él, estas en estado no puedes ocultarle algo así por más tiempo- le hable sinceramente -Tienes que ir a un hospital a que te digan de cuanto estas, lo sabes verdad amiga?

-sí, lo sé, fíjate en la prueba a ver.- fui a revisar el palillo blanco que descansa sobre el lavado y lo sentían tan grande como un elefante rosado dentro del baño.

-por que duran tanto en el baño chicas?- Emmett sin tocar la puerta dejándonos al descubierto con el delito en las manos- es… es eso una prueba de embarazo?- pánico, solo pánico y miedo corría en ese pequeño cuarto.

Nos quedamos en shock en ese momento, habíamos dejado la puerta sin seguro, esto estaba jodido.

-quien de ustedes está embarazada?- pregunto Emmett blanco como papel. Rose se levanto lentamente, temblorosa, la tome de una de sus manos para infundirle fuerzas.

-yo osito, según las putas 5 pruebas que me hecho estoy esperando un bebe- las lagrimas le caían por sus ya rosadas mejillas al decir estas palabras, Emmett seguía en shock, se recargo de la puerta sorprendido. Le limpie las lagrimas a mi amiga y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-tienen que hablar cariño, es mejor que los dejemos solos, luego hablaremos si- ella asintió y nos fundimos en un abrazo.- si quieres que te acompañe al doctor solo llámame si? Te quiero rubia.

Sali de la habitación caminando despacio, este era un rollo que ojala pudieran tomarlo con mucha madurez, mi amiga no se merecía que la despreciaran por algo que hicieron los dos, independientemente que haya sido un descuido de Rose, un bebe está en camino y no tiene la culpa de nada.

Llegue a la sala donde todos estaban reunidos viendo a la tv.

-cariño, nos tenemos que ir- todos voltearon a verme extrañados.

-que pasa nena?- Edward se levanto mirando en rostro quizás la preocupación que transmitía.

-nada- le rogué con los ojos que entendiera mi posición, el asintió y entendió que ahora no podíamos hablar.- chicos vamos, tu también Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie necesitan un tiempo a solas, necesitan hablar y ahora no es conveniente que estemos aquí.- les dije.

-le paso algo a mi hermana?- pregunto lleno de preocupación.

-no, no, ya se enteraran pero eso debe de contarlo ellos, no yo- respondí- vamos.

Íbamos en silencio en el auto, la tensión se sentía un poco entre Edward y yo, mientras que los chicos que sabían que pasaba algo, dejaron ese asunto a un lado para hablar entre ellos, llegamos a mi casa, ya que Jazz dijo que era muy temprano para ir a casa así que se quedo con nosotros.

Acostamos Edward y yo a Avril que ya venía durmiendo todo el camino a casa. Luego de un beso de buenas noches bajamos al jardín, la noche estaba fría con la nevada, pero necesitábamos un poco de ese aire frio en nuestros pulmones.

Edward me tomo por la cintura y me abrazo. Me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y nos quedamos en silencio mirando la luna.

-es buen momento para que me cuentes que sucedió amor?- le asentí suspirando.

-Rosalie está embarazada.- le solté de sopetón, el se removió inquieto en su lugar.

-oh, eso es una buena noticia?- pregunto con duda.

-no lo sabremos hasta que ellos mismos nos lo digan, pero, espero que así sea, un niño es una bendición, sea en cual sea en los escenarios que estas cosas ocurran, y ellos se aman.- me encogí de hombros.-

-saldrán adelante nena, así como Salí yo- me acurruco más a su pecho- todos estaremos para ayudarles, así como me ayudaste a mi- sonreí y me gire en sus brazos.

-eres hermoso sabias?- le dije besando su mentón que estaba frio- tienes un gran corazón- beso mis labios con dulzura y me pego a su pecho.

-solo devuelvo lo que se me dio en su momento, a pesar de todo son mis amigos también, los apoyare en cuanto pueda nena.

Nos quedamos abrazados a la luz de la luna, a veces nuestros problemas eran insignificantes cuando estamos juntos, abrazados el uno al otro, era feliz y lo era junto a Edward. Cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por el latido de su corazón.

7 de la mañana y un resplandor que llegaba a mis ventanas me despertó de golpe, hoy tenía que volver a mis labores, las fiestas habían culminado y el dinero no paraba así que ya era hora.

Rose y Emmett habían hablado y estaban más que feliz con el embarazo de la rubia, ella admitió que duraron mucho tiempo adaptándose a esto que es tan nuevo para ambos, y después de un par de lagrimas el grandote le hizo el amor ese día como ningún otro. Y créanme que estuvo a punto de contarme con lujos y detalles.

Me duche y me cepille los dientes en tiempo record, saque un conjunto de chaqueta y falda negra, una camisa morada, me coloque cada prenda rápidamente, no quería llegar tarde. Después de subir mis medias transparentes ya que hacía mucho frio aun.

-Buen día mi niña- me gire al oír la voz de Nana, era raro que subiera a estas horas.

-oh nanis, buen día- venia con una bandeja con un café- oh y esto?-le pregunte sorprendida.

-para que empieces con buen pie este año, te traje tu café- me paso la taza y el liquido caliente paso rico por mi garganta, me calentaba el cuerpo y me daba mas energías.

-gracias Nana, que haría sin ti.- puse la tasa sobre el tocador y me dispuse a maquillarme.

-te espera el desayuno en la mesa, baja pronto- le asentí sonriéndole a través del espejo mientras me delineaba un ojo. Peine mi cabello y me coloque una pinza para que no me callera a la cara.

Baje despacio las escaleras ya que llevaba mis tacones negros de infarto. Tome mi desayuno mientras leía el periódico, no me gustaba mucho pero tenía que estar atenta a las acontecimientos del país.

-buen día Corine y Alice?- le pregunte cuando vino a retirar mi desayuno.

-buen día se…- la mire advirtiéndole – Bella, ella aun duerme.- le asentí y ella paso a llevarse todo.

Tome mi cartera y subí a mi auto. Las calles estaban atestadas de vehículos, odiaba las calles de NY a todas horas, los taxistas locos tocando sus bocinas, millones de personas caminando de un lado a otro, un nuevo año empezaba y por ende todo volvía a comenzar, escuelas, trabajos, la vida…

El chico del parqueo tomo mi auto y lo llevo a su parqueo habitual, pase el vestíbulo y allí había otra chica, no la insípida de Victoria.

-Buen día Srita. Swan.- me dijo ella al verme. Era una chica de tez india, con un cabello negro como la noche y unos ojos grandes que se destacaban más detrás de sus gafas.

-buen día…- me quede inconclusa ya que no me sabia su nombre. Ella se puso de pie y me tendió la mano.

-Ángela Weber señorita.- la tome y nos sonreímos, esta chica parecía agradable- entre hoy a trabajar para usted, espero no decepcionarla.

-tranquila, mientras hagas las cosas que tengas que hacer siempre estaré contenta- le respondí, ella sonrió y me despedí. Camine hacia los ascensores.

Llegue a mi planta y Rose no estaba aun en su silla. Luego gire y la vi, venia limpiándose la boca con una toallita.

-buen día Bells- le sonreí y le di un beso- ya sabes los malestares matutinos.

-uy! Aun no te terminan- le sobe la barriguita que apenas se le notaba- como esta mi sobrinito hermoso.

-está bien- y bufo- quien te dijo que es varón?- me reí de ella.

-intuición nena, intuición- me encogí de hombros y entre a mi oficina.

Luego de firmar muchos papeles, tener un video conferencia con uno de los accionistas de Londres y miles de gráficos y resultados finales del año anterior por revisar me recosté en el respaldar exhausta. Rose entro como un tornado por mi puerta, levante la mirada y la vi.

-que pasa Rosalie?- pregunte un poco molesta porque estaba cansada.

-Gregory, el asistente del Sr. Thomas, tiene algo que decirte algo importante- me respondió.

-hazlo pasar- me senté mejor en mi silla y el chico tembloroso entro, ajustándose sus enormes gafas.

-bu- buenas tardes Señorita- me puse de pie y le di la mano.

-toma asiento, dime qué pasa.

-es que, mire señorita por sus propios ojos.

Revise los papeles que me tenían y sin mirar mucho me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, había un descuadre enorme, faltaban alrededor de 2 millones de pesos, sentía la sangre subir desde mis pies hasta mi cabeza, iba a votar humo.

-Gregory- le dije entre dientes- gracias por esto, se que tienes miedo de él, pero no te pasara nada ok?- el asintió nervioso- esto lo arreglo yo.

El se fue volando de mi oficina y yo me puse de pie y lance un vaso de agua que tenía en mi mesa.

-MIERDA! Me cago en la madre con este hombre- grite a todo pulmón.

Rosalie me miraba estupefacta, me calme, no quería que eso le afectara su embarazo.

-perdón Rose, sabes qué? Mejor te doy lo que queda del día libre si?-

-estarás bien?- asentí tomándome la nariz con dos dedos- está bien, hasta mañana.

Sé que había sido dura, pero tenía miles de mierdas en mi cabeza, esto tenía que acabar ya!.

Llame a Edward y le conté lo sucedido, le envié los documentos vía E-mail para que los fuera trabajando, me había dicho que estaba lleno de casos que atender pero que él se las arreglarías para tener todo listo para mí.

Ya eran las 6 de la tarde, y aun me encontraba en la oficina, ya todo el personal había salido. El teléfono de mi oficina sonó y lo tome.

-buenas tardes- respondí por inercia,

-nena, como estas- su voz se escuchaba cansada, mi Edward.

-estoy cansada, al igual que tu, ya terminaste?- bufo.

-aun no, creo que llegare tardísimo a casa, no te preocupes hoy resolveré todo eso nena.

-está bien amor. Gracias por todo lo que haces, te amo mucho- lo sentí sonreír

-yo también nena.- colgó.

Pasada las 8 de la noche Salí de mi oficina más que cansada, como sabia que Edward aun estaba en su oficina, pase por un Starbucks y recogí unos bocadillos y unos refrescos para cenar juntos.

Llegue y el guardia luego de decirle quien era me dejo pasar. Parquee y subí los ascensores hasta donde quedaba su piso, casi la mayoría de los pasillos estaban oscuros por lo que tuve cuidado de no tropezar.

Una luz salía de su puerta y me detuve viendo una cartera de mujer sobre el escritorio de quien supuse era su secretaria, no la conocía ni sabia quien era, pero debía ser muy buena para quedarse aquí a estas horas trabajando.

Entre sin tocar metiendo mi cabeza para encontrarlo y fue como si el dejavu de mi vida me golpeara fuertemente. No podía creerlo, como aquella vez las cosas que llevaba en las manos cayeron haciendo un ruido de las botellas al romperse. Una rubia besaba a Edward, ella estaba a horcajadas sobre él, restregándose y gimiendo audiblemente.

Al escucharme la rubia giro la cabeza y el mundo cayó al piso para mí. Esa mujer era nada más y nada menos que la dueña de mi desgracia, Jessica Stanley.

* * *

**buenoooo! que creen de esto!? CAPITULO DE INFARTO!, PREGUNTAS? que creen que pasara ahora? Lo perdonara? lo hechara de su vida! dejenme sabeeer!**

**si quieren saber, ya saben DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! **

**muchas gracias a todas aquellas que fielmente me siguen y a las que silenciosamente se pasan por aqui a leer! recomendarles que vayan a leer mi otro Fic POISON HEART que esta que QEMA!**

**nada nos leemos luego con mas infartos! Chauuu!**

**Raynee***


	14. Calmando las Aguas

**La historia es completamente mia, los personajes que reconozcan son de SM.**

**Hola nenas! por aqui de nuevo dandoles lata! las dejo leer y nos vemos abajo! :)**

* * *

El mundo no podía ser tan pequeño, la vida no me podía golpear de esa manera. Encuentro a un maravilloso hombre, cuida de mi, y de repente la misma mujer que desgracio mi vida desde un principio vuelve a por mí, con su sonrisa de sínica, su cabello rubio hasta la cintura, una mínima falda que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, ella sobre Edward, besando los labios que antes yo bese, acariciando donde mis manos habían acariciado, gimiendo como solo me hacia gemir él.

Si, el tiempo se detuvo en el momento que los vi a los dos, pero no podía ser tanta coincidencia, porque tenía que ser ella la secretaria de Edward? Esto no podía ser cierto, tenía que ser un maldito plan contra mí, y esto no se quedaría así, esa perra quita novios me las pagar, sea cual sea el caso.

Si me Edward me engaño, lo dejaría ir con todo el dolor de mi corazón, en cambio si no es así Jessica de todos modos va a pagar. Sentía mis sentimientos fluir por mis venas, la tristeza paso a la decepción, la decepción dando paso a la rabia, y está convirtiéndose en una furia loca dentro de mí.

Camine decidida donde la cara de Jessica tenía esa sonrisa, al verme comenzó a desvanecerse, su cara en otro momento fuera una satisfacción para mí, pero no ahora, no cuando estaba sobre mi novio, sobre el hombre que amaba y lo besaba con su lengua llena de veneno.

Di la vuelta en el escritorio y sin decir una palabra tome a Jessica del cabello halándola hacia atrás, su cabeza pego fuertemente con la madera bajo ella. Ella gimió de dolor.

-Puta, suéltame, ouch, me lastimas SUELTAME!- gritaba de dolor y yo solo veía rojo, con toda la fuerza que la adrenalina me proporcionaba termine de tirarla del cabello, y la lanceé a la pared, entre mis dedos quedo parte de su cabello, unas puras extensiones baratas.

-Puta? Yo?- le grite llena de rabia- creo que te has equivocado de persona perra- me lance a ella otra vez y propino un grito de horror, le propine un derechazo en la nariz, rompiéndole el tabique, la sangre no tardo en salir, borbotones rodaba por su antes perfecta cara de idiota.

-estúpida! Me has roto la nariz- gemía de dolor, yo solo sonreía de satisfacción.

-si no quieres que te deje sin un pelo de tu cabeza, será mejor que te largues de aquí imbécil- le señale la puerta para que se largara, cosa que no hizo, sino que se acerco a trompiscones agarrándose la nariz hacia mí.

Intento golpearme cosa que esquivé sin problema, sentía una punzada de dolor en mi mano derecha pero no le di importancia, la tome por los cabellos bajándola casi hasta el suelo, arrastrándola y la saque de la oficina.

-vete de aquí hija de la gran puta, y de mas esta decirte que estas despedida- hizo un berrinche tomando su cartera.

-esto no se va a quedar así Isabella, me las pagaras por todo lo que me quitaste!- y esta de qué coño habla?

-estás loca Jessica, deberías internarte en un sanatorio, donde está tu materia gris? Tanta agua oxigenada te la atrofio? – dije todo esto sin respirar, definitivamente hoy estaba agresiva- mira hazme el favor de largarte de una vez antes de que colmes mi paciencia y te tire por las escaleras perra, TU me quitaste a Jacob, decías ser mi amiga cuando solo querías meterte en los pantalones de Jake, me engañaste, me usaste solo para tu beneficio.

Ya esta, le solté todo lo que un día no pude decirle, no me atrevía ni a mirarlos porque la profunda tristeza que me embargo en ese momento no me dejaba. No me quitaría otra vez algo que me hacia feliz, oh no esta vez no.

-no fue así, el nunca te amo, siempre me deseaba a mí, pero tu presencia nunca lo dejó llegar a mí con total entrega, siempre estabas en el maldito medio estorbándome- con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas decía cada palabra destilando odio- tenias todo Isabella, dinero, belleza y el chico más popular y hermoso de toda la facultad para ti, lo descuidabas con tus putos estudios mientras yo me lo cogía porque no servías para satisfacer sus necesidades, pero aun así dándole mi cuerpo y mi tiempo el hijo de puta seguía tras de ti.

Lagrimas caían por sus mejillas pero eso sin embargo no movió un solo ápice de mis sentimientos, ella me daño e intento hacerlo de nuevo, algo extraño pasaba, con toda la rabia del momento no vi a Edward decir una palabra, sin quitar la mirada de ella camine hacia atrás, gire mi cabeza y lo vi, estaba recostado de una forma extraña en el asiento. Lo había drogado.

-qué coño le hiciste a Edward?- le hable entre dientes caminando hacia ella, con todo y que era más alta que yo la sentí encogerse por mi tono autoritario.

-na... Nada, el solo se sentía solo y yo…- con un dedo la detuve

-no me vengas con esa mentira de niña de 5to grado Jessica Stanley.- le dije tomándome la nariz con dos dedos- mira haz el favor de largarte de mi vista, no te quiero ver más nunca en mi vida. Desaparece Jessica o te arrepentirás.

Di media vuelta y casi cierro la puerta pero la detuve por el grito que profirió- TENGO UN HIJO DE UN AÑO, EL NO SE QUIERE HACER CARGO POR TU MALDITA CULPA, POR TU PRESENCIA, HAS ALGO.!- gire sobre mis talones y tome la puerta entre mis manos.

-ese no es mi problema, arréglatelas como puedas- con esto último cerré la puerta.

. .

.

. .

Otra vez en un cuarto blanco, gente caminando en los alrededores con prisa, gemidos de dolor y desesperanzas, una camilla donde habían pasado miles de heridos, una mano escayolada, detrás de las cortinas que separaban mi cubículo estaba el, con un suero goteando cada segundo para hidratarlo, intoxicado por unas gotas para dormir de las manos de… ella.

-Isabella- un doctor entro con una tableta en sus manos- ya puedes irte, tu alta esta aceptada.

-gracias, y Edward?- pregunté.

-el puede irse luego que el suero se termine- me dijo anotando algo en su tableta- puedes pasar a verlo si deseas- le asentí y me baje de la camilla. Cruce lo único que me separaba de él y allí estaba con sus parpados cerrados, respirando acompasadamente. Sus labios rojos que tanto amaba besar, solo recordar que esa boca sucia la poso sobre él, sobre mi hombre, llenaba mis ojos de lágrimas.

-nena, porque lloras?- Edward se había despertado, y por dormir tanto tiempo su voz estaba pastosa. Levanto una mano para llevarla a mi mejilla cuando se quedo mirando fijo su intravenosa.- porque tengo esto?- me miro confundido, le tome las manos y se las aleje del catéter

-esto… bueno una larga historia que te contare luego- me miro relajando solo un poco su rostro y asintió.

-como esta mi niña?- pregunto recostándose en las almohadas, aun estaba con el efecto de la droga.

-está en casa, bien cuidada, no te preocupes- respiro profundo y se quedo pensativo mirando el techo, tome su mano y la apreté ligeramente, luego me senté en la silla a su lado.

Por primera vez en todo nuestro noviazgo estábamos en un silencio incomodo, mis sentimientos estaban más que claros, lo amaba con cada célula de mi ser pero todo esto me sobrepasó. Verla a ella sobre él, besándolo, acariciándolo, es tan doloroso como revivir lo que un día me paso exactamente igual.

El, aunque no sabía siquiera por que está en esta camilla, nota mi lejanía, me mira y su ceño vuelve a fruncirse.

-que pasa Bella?- pregunta con todas las dudas en su cabeza. Suspire, lo mejor era decirle lo que había pasado.

Cada palabra dicha en ese estrecho cubículo fueron tan sinceras como siempre, su cara pasaba de la confusión a la rabia en cuestión de segundos. Relatarle con todos los hechos acontecidos en el pasado, mi más doloroso pasado después de la muerte de mis padres no fue fácil, aunque no llore ya que me había quedado sin lágrimas antes, si tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-esa hija de…- dijo entre dientes Edward cuando termine de contarle todo.- me dolía la cabeza y ella simplemente me sirvió un té para aplacarlo un poco, y también esa insistencia de ella de querer quedarse a ayudarme con el caso…- paso una mano por su cabeza, haciendo que su cabello se alborotara mas si era posible-pero esa no vuelve a pisar mi oficina.

-tranquilo que ya se lo deje claro de la mejor manera- le guiñe un ojo cómplice- te sientes mejor?- lo pensó por un momento y luego asintió.

-si supongo que sí, nos podemos ir?- le hice seña con un dedo para que esperara. Busque al doctor que nos atendió a ambos.

-Doctor, mi novio ya se siente mejor, cree que sea posible que nos retiremos?- el me miro un momento y luego de anotar algo en su tableta asintió y me paso un papel con el alta.- muchas gracias.

..

.

..

Todo paso rápido, lleve a Edward a su casa, me quede con la niña ya que el necesitaba descansar. Como estaba? En mi vida sentí tanto miedo como en ese momento, perderlo, perder algo que en verdad quería demasiado, y la vida siempre se interponía en mi camino, en mi felicidad. No tenía el corazón roto, puesto que lo que paso fue premeditado, pero solo el pensar, el sentir que ella uso su boca, acaricio su piel… me daban arcadas, Jessica es mi peor pesadilla.

Dormí como hacía tiempo no dormía, mal. Dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama, me daba calor, luego me daba frio. No dejaba de pensar en esa situación, era como si hubiera vivido una sola vez la misma situación. Harta de estar en la cama me levante. Apenas eran las 5 de la mañana.

Mi iphone marcaba un mensaje en la pantalla y lo abrí:

_Edward Cullen: 11:12 pm_

_Nena, no sé qué te pasa, aunque trato de entenderlo no puedo, te juro que no tuve nada que ver con esa mujer y tú lo sabes porque me lo dijiste, entonces no entiendo el porqué de tu cambio… te necesito Bella, amor yo te amo y siempre lo hare, no me alejes de tu lado, no ahora cuando he encontrado mi estabilidad en ti… bueno no te molesto mas, espero que hablemos pronto. Te amo._

Suspiré. Deje el celular en la mesilla y camine hacia el baño, me mire en el espejo y el reflejo mostraba una mujer cansada de luchar contra el mundo, contra todos. Con unas ojeras enormes por la mala noche, mi pelo hecho una maraña. Lave mi cara con abundante agua y mis dientes a modo automático. Seque mi rostro con una de las toallas mientras volvía a la habitación. Escuche unos leves toques en la puerta y me extrañe, era muy temprano.

Me asome dándole mente a quien seria, al abrir no encontré a nadie en el pasillo, a punto estaba de cerrar la puerta pensando que me había vuelto loca cuando unos bracitos me abrazaron las rodillas.

Allí estaba mi pequeña Avril, con un enterizo rosado con pantuflas de conejo integradas, un dedo en su boquita y sus hermosos ojos azules brillantes.

-mami, me pueo queda cotigo?- me para debía ser un poema, me… me llamo mami, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y baje a su altura para meterla entre mis brazos.

-claro que si mi amor – ella automáticamente se acomodo en mi cuerpo, la tome y la cargue. Puso su cabeza como siempre en mi hombro, la escuchaba succionar su dedo pulgar.

Me acosté con ella sobre mi pecho y acaricie sus mechones cobrizos, igual a los del hombre que amaba.

-mami- mi corazón volvió a latir con fuerza al escucharla decirme mami, aun sabiendo quien era su madre realmente, esa mujer despiadada que hizo sus primero años de vida un infierno por sus irresponsabilidades.

-dime pequeña?- saco su dedo de la boca y me miro con esos ojos azules tan penetrantes. Me miro seria como si fuera a decirme algo importante.

-soñe con mi ota mami- hizo una pausa y le incentive a que continuara.

-que paso en ese sueño bebe?- se sentó sobre mi panza y comenzó a jugar con el cordón de mi bata.

-no mi daba cheche,(leche) y yo mimia en piso, no en cama de pinceza como ahoa- salió un leve sozollo de su boquita pero no hice nada, hasta que terminara de hablar- yo- se señalo con su dedito regordete- lloraba muto, y mi dolía aquí- señalo su pecho y eso fue todo, la abrace tan fuerte a mi pecho, la escuchaba llorar bajito y le decía palabras lindas para que parara de hacerlo o sino la siguiente que tenían que calmar era a mí.

-ya mi amor, tranquila, estoy aquí y estas bien- la separe e hice que me mirara, limpie sus lagrimitas que salían de sus ojos, mocos salían de su pequeña y roja nariz, sin importarme mi bata de diseñador le limpie con cuidado- sabes princesa aquí tienes y tendrás todo, comida, ropita como te gusta, juguetes y sobre todo mucho, mucho, mucho – bese su nariz- amor.- ella medio sonrió y me miro un poco más feliz.

-me qiedes mucho mami?- eso derritió mi pobre corazón.

-claro mi princesa que te quiero demasiado, eres mi pequeña hija- se bajo de mi regazo y se acostó a mi lado, tapándose con mis sabanas.- tienes sueño?- asintió- pues vamos a dormir.

Me recosté a su lado y ella se abrazo a mí, volviendo a meter su dedito en su boca, este era un angelito que Dios había mandado a mi vida y no la perdería jamás, ni que si padre me lo impidiera. Nos quedamos dormidas escuchando la respiración acompasada de cada una.

..

..

.

..

..

Nos levantamos tarde ambas y después de un rico baño bajamos a desayunar con Alice y Nana. Decidí faltar ese día al trabajo, total por algo soy la dueña no?

-nos vemos luego chicas.- les dije a ambas tomando a Avril de la mano hacia la salida.

-hey a donde van sin mi?- Alice hizo su puchero tradicional marca de la casa.

-vamos a salir solo madre e hija- Nana me miro pasmada igual que Alice la cual me miraba con brillo en sus ojos-así que hasta luego.

-adio Nani, Adio Alli- se despidió Avril con su manita.

Emprendimos un viaje muy ameno en el auto, hablando cualquier tontería de dibujos animados con ella, le encantaba ver a Peppa la cerdita porque le daba mucha risa, llegamos a la costa en cuestión de minutos, allí se encontraba una feria infantil con atracciones y quería subir a divertirme con mi princesa.

Iba dando brinquitos mientras emprendíamos camino a la feria, se emocionaba y hacia pequeñas "o" con su boca, preguntaba por todo, que era esto, que era aquello y cosa en vez de cansarme me ponía feliz respondérselas todas.

Primero llegamos a unos caballitos, ella chillo de emoción al sentarse, había uno pequeño con asiento que podía ir sola sin mi ayuda así que me dedique a tomarle fotos con mi celular.

-mami midaaa- gritaba cuando giraba- adioo mamiiii- chillaba llena de alegría, su risa era mi paga, adoraba esa pequeña niña.

Mi celular vibro y lo tome sin ver siquiera quien era.- si? Buenas.

-Hola nena- al otro lado se escucho un respiro profundo- como estas?

-bien y tu, estas mejor amor?- pregunte mirando a Avril bajar de su caballo siendo ayudada por una amable chica.

-si gracias, fui a buscarte a la casa para ver a mi bebe, pero me informaron que salieron a tarde de chicas?- rei por su comentario.

-pues sip, salimos a pasear- tome a Avril de la mano y comenzamos a caminar a un banco con forma de taza.- quieres hablar con ella?

-si por favor- le pase el teléfono a la niña, ella me miro un poco confundida y luego se lo puso en su oreja,

-alo?- espero a que le respondieran- Papi!, si toy bien, mmm con mi mami en la feia.- y así continuaron hablando como por cinco minutos- toma mami, papi quiede hablate.

-dime cariño?- Avril halaba mi brazo hacia un bricolin.

-upa mami upa- la cargue y se fue a saltar

-oye deja a mi hija y ponme atención- medio grito Edward al otro lado.

-qué? Dijiste algo?-

-claro que si, que a donde queda, quiero ir a verla, bebe te extraño mucho, te necesito, quiero saber si todo está bien entre nosotros…

-estoy en la costa sur cariño, acércate te esperamos.- colgamos luego de despedirnos.

Baje a Avril del brincolin, estaba toda sudada, fuimos por unas sodas y le compre un algodón de Azucar Rosado que desde que lo vio pidió a grito por uno. Tenia azúcar hasta en los cabellos, estaba gozando a lo grande este dia y yo también.

-a donde quiere ir ahora?- pregunte mientras le limpiaba un poco.

-alli- segui su dedito rosado por el azúcar donde me indicaba.

-quieres subir a la estrella?- asintió dando palmaditas, se parecía tanto a Alice cuando pequeña, o seria que tanta junta con ella se le había pegado.- pues vamos.

Duramos unos 5 minutos esperando a que todos bajaran de la estrella. Llego nuestro turno para subir y unos jovencitos entraron con nosotras. La nena miraba todo a su alrededor mientras subían a los demás en cada punta, hasta que llegamos a la cima. El sol comenzaba a bajar y había un atardecer de lo más hermoso, dando paso a la noche.

Las luces de la ciudad ya se notaban a lo lejos y brillaban en las oscuras aguas del mar, haciendo de estas un espejo.

-wao mami, que hemoso!- dijo Avril mientras se agarraba de uno de los tubos que protegía nuestro compartimiento, la tomaba de la cinturita para que apreciara todo pero con seguridad.

-verdad que si amor- asentí y se quedaba mirando todo fijamente.

-mami, quiedo ser un hada como tinkenbe, para vola así alto- hacia la seña de tan alto con sus bracitos. Los chicos que estaban frente a nosotros se comenzaron a reír por las palabras de la nena.

-es muy linda ella señora- dijo una chica rubia con pecas en la cara y brakets

-gracias querida- le agradecí amablemente. La estrella comenzó a moverse un poco más rápido a su ritmo habitual. Mi chiquita miraba a todos lados detallando cada cosa y preguntando. La vuelta termino y esperamos nuestro turno para bajarnos.

-upa mami- le tendí los brazos y la cargue.

-estas cansadita?- asintió pero en vez de recostarse como siempre se quedo observando a los payasos que hacían globos con forma de animales y cosas.

-yo quero un globo mami- se remeneaba entre mis brazos apurándome.

-claro cariño vamos.

-no hace falta princesa- me gire con ella en los brazos y allí estaba el hombre más guapo de la tierra, con un globo rosado con forma de flor que flotaba y en la otra mano un hermoso ramo de rosas azules.

-papi!- chillo ella, la baje y fue corriendo hacia su papi.- es mío?- el asintió sonriendo.

-no le das un beso a tu papi por traerte un regalo?- bajo a su altura ella enseño la fila de pequeños dientes blancos en una sonrisa y se lanzo a sus brazos.

-siiii!- y lo lleno de besos, dulces y baba. Era una ternura ver esa escena.

-hola amor, estas hermosa- se acerco a mí y me tomo de la cintura para darme un beso en los labios.- se ha portado este terremotito?

-como una princesa juguetona- sonreí y le abrace- son para mí o para vestir santos?- señale las flores que aun permanecían en sus manos.

-si amor, son para ti- me las entrego- tan hermosas como tú, te amo.- me sonroje a más no poder por sus palabras, este hombre era un amor.

-gracias- solo atine a decir.

-ahora si me permiten vamos a caminar al muelle si?-

-a donde usted quiera mi príncipe.- sonrió con esa sonrisa marca de la casa y nos encaminamos hacia el muelle.

Avril venia delante de nosotros jugando con su globo, no la perdíamos de vista pero conversábamos tomados de la mano, como una familia, ese pensamiento me lleno de una ternura que no había sentido antes, una familia, con él, con Edward el amor de mi vida…

Me comentaba que las cosas con el Sr. Thomas iban realmente bien, y que pronto podíamos meterle una demanda por robo. Eso me puso aun más feliz. Llegamos hasta la rampa y casi de la nada apareció un hermoso yate blanco.

Me tendió una mano y yo lo mire como que "es enserio?" el asintió y me ayudo a subir, luego tomo a Avril y entraron juntos.

-wow, y esto Edward? Es… es hermosísimo.- admiraba todo dentro, camine unos pasos más hasta la cubierta y entre por una puerta. Dentro había unos muebles en leader blanco, inmaculado como si nadie lo hubiera utilizado, un bar con varias copas y botellas en una armoniosa posición. Curioseando un poco más había 3 habitaciones y un baño común. Imaginaba que en la habitación principal había uno.

Al dar media vuelta por otro pasillo se encontraba una cocina modular en blanco también, con 4 hornillas modernas, un microondas y un refrigerador pequeño color negro. Salí a su encuentro, esto era hermoso pero tan raro.

-que hacemos aquí Edward? – pregunte llena de curiosidad.

-vamos a dar un paseo en Yate.- se encogió de hombros.

-paseo papi? En el agua?- Edward beso su cabecita y asintió.

-si mi amor, vamos a pasear y dormiremos aquí.- me miro con esos ojos verdes brillantes, esa mirada que solo transmitía amor, deseo, pasión y una devoción increíble.

-oh por Dios que emoción, tenemos que avisar a la casa y…- fui callada por unos labios carnosos y suaves. Se alejo lentamente de mí, abrí mis ojos y allí estaba su cara hermosa.

-ya todos los saben, así que no te preocupes amor, si esta tarde fue de madre e hija, esta noche y lo que resta es de familia.

Mi corazón dio un respingo por esas palabras y sentí un calorcito agradable recorrerme.

-oh excelente amor.- nos sentamos en el sofá blanco mientras que Avril jugaba con unas muñecas que no había visto.

Me sirvió una copa de vino y una para él y nos deleitamos con la brisa del mar, el yate se había entrado a mar abierto hacia unos momentos. Nos dábamos besos cortos pero llenos de amor y una paz que no sentía hace mucho. Y solo recordar que hacia unas horas atrás paso lo que paso…

-mami, hala ese codón po favo.- tome la muñeca que me paso la nena, la gire y detrás había un cordón, seguro que hablaba.

-"_Te quiero mami_"- la muñeca dijo con una vocecita media chilloncita que me hizo reír.

-ota ve mami, ota ve- me miraba de una forma tan linda, sus ojitos brillantes, me encogí de hombros y volví a halar.

-"_Mami cásate conmigo_"- quede fría, no esperaba escuchar tal cosa en una muñeca, me quede mirándole y su mano había un anillo de plata con un corazón azul en el medio en la parte derecha tenía el nombre "Edward" impreso y del otro "Bella". Aun emocionada mire a Edward, este me miraba a mí con una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas brillaban como los de su hija pero en azul.

-di que si mami, di que si.- la vocecita de Avril me saco de mi ensimismamiento. Edward tomo el anillo y se hinco y tomo mi mano. Yo aun no emitía ningún tipo de palabras, y mejor porque estaba segura que no diría nada coherente.

-Isabella Marie Swan, sé que esto te parece de prisa, pero aunque creas que es lo que es no lo será sin tu así no lo quieres. Amor hemos pasado por tantas cosas, malas como muchísimas buenas y maravillosas, ya no quiero buscar más, se que aun eres joven para atarte a mí, pero te amo y te quiero a mi lado, me has ayudado tanto, con mi hija a crecer como persona, y a saber cuidar de mi terremotito, pero sobre todo a amar, me has demostrado lo pura y sincera que eres y te amo tal como eres, supiste confiar en mí cuando me viste en aquella situación que solo tú y yo sabemos y eso me hizo amarte más, mucho más.

Sus palabras calaban hondo en mi corazón, estaba tan impactada por tal declaración que me parecía increíble, podía morir ahora mismo y lo haría feliz, tenía el hombre más maravilloso a mi lado. Pero ninguna palabra salía de mi boca, lagrimas empezaron a salir por mis ojos, no podía detenerlas, tenía tantas emociones guardadas en mi corazón. Era demasiado, no, no podía, no merecía tenerlo.

-no, perdóname, necesito…- le mire y vi que su rostro se deformaba pasando a la incredulidad, me alejé corriendo el tocador el yate y deslice mi cuerpo al cerrar la puerta.

* * *

**uuff! y ahora que pasara, le dira que si Bella?... Le gusto el Cap? no? me lo dicen en un Review? :D**

**Hola chicas! DISCULPEN A ESTA CHICA ATAREADA DE TANTO TRABAJO! no de verdad perdonenme por dejarlas en ascuas con este capitulo pero es que he estado muy ocupada, una de mis compañeras se fue de vacas y siginifica que me toca mas trabajo a mi y a mi otra compañera. Estaba hasta arriba de papeles y aun sigo solo que saque un tiempito para venirles con esta locura! y para el colmo en examenes parciales en la uni U_U ... gracias por la pasciencia y espero que me recompencen con sus comentarios.**

**Como siempre gracias a las chicas que me han seguido, como a la historia, gracias tambien a aquellas lectoras silenciosas que espero un dia se animen a escribirme aunque sea para decir HII! te leo! xD **

**Un saludito Especial para Nadiia que me ha vuelto loca con tanto comments! muchas gracias nena! espero que no te pongas mala con esto! :D **

**Y a las chicas que no tienen cuenta favor cuando dejen su comentario pongan su nombre para identificarlas y asi saludarlas por aca...!**

**ya saben un Review es igual a un adelanto! asi que animense! un beso a todas!**

**_Raynee*_**


	15. Luna de Noche, Sol de dia

**Heeeey Girls im so so so sorry por el retraso de veras, hice lo posible por actualizarles pero estoy pasando por unos momentos de total confusión y estuve deprimida unos días y quería hacerles algo bien en vez de cosas sin sentido y que cambien el hilo de la historia. No me gusta decepcionar a nadie y espero que este no sea el caso.**

**Como siempre los personajes que reconozcan son de SM lo demás es totalmente de esta cabeza con imaginación.**

**Es Rated M así que tiene escenas de sexo explicito, si no les gusta please absténganse a leer!**

**Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

_Veía los arboles de la carretera interestatal, los dejaba atrás con una rapidez que no sabía describir, mis pequeños ojos no podían distinguir nada mas, pocas luces de otros autos me daban en la cara quitándome la visibilidad por unos pocos segundos._

_En el asiento delantero mi madre reía de algún chiste que mi padre le habría dicho bajito, sus mejillas sonrosadas que se dejaron ver por un momento por otro auto me confirmaron que mi mami aun estaba enamorada de él locamente._

_-nenas quieren un helado antes de ir a casa?- pregunto mi madre con una sonrisa, la misma sonrisa que nos derretía._

_- si! Mami yo quiero uno de chocolate y chicle- chillo Alice a mi lado, su pelo hecho un honguito se movía mientras daba palmaditas._

_-y tu cariño de que lo vas a querer?- me quede mirándola, su cara parecía la de un ángel, su cabello rubio que ninguna de las dos sacamos, y sus ojos azules brillantes que solo Alice imitó, su sonrisa resplandeciente y sincera, llena de alegría, era mi mami y la adoraba._

_-de fresas mami, con sirope de chocolate- me asintió sonriendo._

_Aparcamos en la misma heladería de siempre, papi bajo con Alice de la mano mientras que nosotras nos quedamos en el auto a esperarlos._

_-princesa, que te preocupa?, estas bien?- me quede mirándola confusa, no sabía de que hablaba._

_-yo… no se mami, solo siento que estoy triste y no tengo idea de porque- me miraba con su seño fruncido y negaba suavemente, toco mi cabello en una suave caricia y cerré mis ojos por el contacto._

_-tesoro, tienes que dejar de pensar tanto las cosas, lo que ha de ser pasara tarde o temprano, eso que sientes es temor, temor a la perdida, a estar sola, temor a dar amor a quien pudiera herirte, pero amor, todos debemos de pasar por estas cosas en la vida.- hizo una pausa y beso mi frente- y cuando la gente te critique, mándalos al infierno, gira la cabeza, vive tu vida hasta que te mueras. Pídele a la vida cicatrices, dolor y mucho porque lo que quiero que digan luego cuando te vean pasar, mírala ahí va ella, una gran luchadora._

_Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por sus palabras y me abrace a su cuello, llore silenciosamente porque esa era mi madre, la que siempre tenía palabras para los momentos adecuados._

_-te quiero mami, demasiado y te extraño- susurre en su oído._

_-yo también mi pequeña, yo también, pero estoy aquí contigo siempre, en tu mente y en tu corazón. Ven tienes que bajar nena- la mire extraño y negué._

_-pero mami, papi no ha llegado con el helado- gimoteé cruzándome de brazos._

_-anda tesoro tienes que bajar del auto- me dio su mano y Salí poniendo mis pies en la acera, en ese momento Alice y papa se acercaron, tomo la mano de ella y la puso sobre la mía- agárrense siempre fuerte y cuídense una a la otra si?- Alice asintió como si ya supiera lo que hablaba mami._

_-a dónde vas mami? Porque nos dejas solas?- pregunte nuevamente con los ojos llorosos, llena de pánico y miedo. Se subió al auto y mi padre me dijo Adiós con la mano y también subió. Me acerqué a la ventana y me agarre a la blusa de René.- no me dejes, no nos dejes._

_-princesa, tenemos que irnos, se nos hace tarde, cuídate mucho y recuerda siempre que te amamos si Bells?- dijo mi papa, asentí por inercia._

_-yo también los amo a los dos- dicha estas palabras, unas sonrisas llenas de alegría y tristeza mezcladas, un adiós, un hasta siempre, su auto se alejó corriendo a una velocidad que no pude definir, con la mano de Alice rodeando la mía nos quedamos paradas, solas…_

_***._

-Bella, vamos nena despierta- sentía que alguien me llamaba pero no quería despertar, pero la molesta voz no se iba, lentamente abrí mis ojos, me di cuenta que aun era de noche, por la ventanita del baño no se divisaba ninguna luz.

-por fin- levanté la vista y allí estaban esos ojos verdes que mataban mi cordura, que me hacían temblar con una sola mirada, sonreí e intente pararme, pero un fuerte dolor de espalda me hizo desistir y siseé.- oh nena, estas adolorida, y no es para menos, te quedaste aquí dormida, estas bien?- me miraba preocupado y sentí remordimiento por él, y como un flash llegó a mi mente su declaración y yo le debía una respuesta.

-cuanto tiempo llevo aquí? – arreglé mi blusa y mi cabello que estaba hecho un desastre, me acerque al lavado y eché agua por mi rostro.

-unas horas, máximo dos.- se acercó a mí y rodeo mi cintura, nuestro reflejo se apreciaba en el pequeño espejo frente al lavado, sus ojos, esos pozos verdes que siempre estaban alegres y con un brillo, ahora estaban opacos y sin vida.

Salimos del baño y camine hacia cubierta, me hacía falta tomar un poco de aire fresco, Edward por su parte siguió camino a la cocina suponía, me preguntaba dónde estaría Avril pero imaginaba que al igual que yo se quedaría dormida.

El agua esa noche era tranquila, el mar que por las mañanas era de un azul intenso cuando el sol le daba sus rayos ahora eran negras aguas solo con un toque brillante de la luna que se mostraba hermosa, podría ser la más bellas de las fotografías nocturnas pero yo estaba totalmente aturdida.

Me recosté en la baranda de proa, el agua chocaba insistente en el yate que se mecía suavemente por cada ola que rompía allí. Mi madre, esa mujer llena de alegría y fuerza me dejó ir, me dio la oportunidad de seguir y me confirmó con seguridad algo que nunca pensé que pasara, me dio luz verde para estar con Edward o eso me suponía que significaba, porque René, siempre aparecía cuando tenía miedo, pero este día en especial su sonrisa era brillante y sincera y toda la paz que no le vi jamás ahora la tenía en su rostro.

Mama se había ido a ser feliz con mi papa y ahora era mi turno, y que mejor que con el hombre que me salvo de ser una mujer triste, amargada, me dio la luz que ahora necesitaba, me indico el camino, me enseño que se puede confiar en alguien que amas y el amor y la ternura que siento por él y por su pequeña hija, ese angelito que llegó a salvarnos, estaba decidido…

-Bella, vamos adentro que hace frio- susurró detrás de mi Edward, me esperaba con un abrigo en sus manos para que me lo colocara y eso hice, me dejaría consentir por él.

Entramos nuevamente a la sala del Yate y nos sentamos en los sofás, nuestro silencio no era incomodo pero sentía la mirada de Edward sobre mí, yo jugaba nerviosa con mis dedos sobre mi regazo.

-tranquila cariño, no tienes que responder nada, no cambiare por esto contigo, se que necesitas tiempo y…

Corté todo lo que quería decir con un beso en sus labios, esos que tanto amo y adoro, esos que me llenan de pasión y dulzura en un solo roce, los que me llevan a la locura y al nirvana cuando se mueven contra los míos. Y eso hice moví mis labios contra los suyos en un beso que decía todo lo que mi voz no pudo en su momento, un beso lleno de amor, de confianza, de pasión, de orgullo, de promesas…

Sus manos atraparon mi cara haciéndolo más intenso, besaba mi boca con devoción, los chupaba, los acariciaba con su lengua viperina, mientras que mis dedos se perdían en sus cabellos suaves y sedosos que halaba cuando me hacía el amor y me llevaba a la cúspide del más alto cielo.

Cortamos por falta de ese elemento tan imprescindible como el aire, nuestra respiración era errática, sus ojos clavados en los míos llenándome de un amor infinito, una sonrisa curvada enmarcada en su rostro, ojos verde bosque intenso por la excitación del momento, pero no era allí que quería llegar, al menos no por ahora.

-Edward… si quiero ser tu esposa.- ya lo dije! Ya esta! Para que retrasar más algo que ya estaba predicho por orden divina? Las cosas suceden porque deben suceder y si mi madre que no se equivocaba nunca me dio libre albedrio por que no confiaría en ella y haría lo que mi corazón me dicta?

La sonrisa hermosa que surgió por mis palabras no tiene comparación, sus ojos brillaron con la luz que conocía y mucho más, me abrazo y me sentó en su regazo apretándome fuerte contra su pecho, su alegría era infinita y eso se transmitía, susurraba palabras que no entendía pero lo que si escuche fue un gracias por amarme.

Me despegue de su cuerpo necesitando decirle tantas cosas sin saber que, tantos sentimientos sin identificar cual era el más fuerte ahora, nos mirábamos a los ojos diciéndonos lo que por la emoción no podíamos, y como si me leyera el pensamiento me cargo y me llevo en volantas después de un gritito proferido por mí.

Besaba su cuello con mucha delicadeza mientras él hacia malabares para abrir la puerta con sus manos y pies, entramos a la habitación principal comiéndonos a besos, mordidas. Entre suspiros y gemidos me coloco sobre la cama, se separó de mí y me detalló, mirándome profundamente, iba a quitarme la ropa pero el negó suavemente y dejé eso a su favor.

Me desnudo lentamente, primero mi blusa, botón por botón mientras nuestras bocas no se daban tregua, yo acariciaba sus brazos y esos músculos definidos por el gimnasio, acaricio los míos llevándose consigo la blusa dejándome con el sostén. Bajo sus manos con suavidad hasta el botón de mis jeans pasando por mi vientre que dio un respingo al anticipar lo que dentro de poco ocurriría, me recostó y me deje hacer lo que él quería.

Besó mis labios, mi cuello, llegando a la cima de mis pechos en donde mirándome con su penetrante mirada, mordió el pezón que respingón se dejaba notar por la fina tela que los cubría haciéndome estremecer, mis gemidos no se hicieron esperar y el sonreía maliciosamente por cumplir su cometido.

Recosté mi cabeza en la suave colcha bajo mi cuerpo y me deje llevar, repartió besos por mi vientre, deteniéndose en mi ombligo, jugando con su lengua en ese huequito que hasta este momento no tenía idea que era sensible a sus caricias, a su toque, mi vagina se humedecía a cada paso que se acercaba a su encuentro, a ese botón de nervios que me llevaría al mejor de los placeres.

Con sus manos arrastró mis jeans fuera besando cada piel que se dejaba ver mientras se los llevaba. Sus dedos delicados, casi imperseptibles acariciaban mis piernas haciendo que estas se erizaran y me diera un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo. Solo quedaba en las diminutas bragas y mi sosten, pero sabia que eso era cuestion de tiempo a que desaparecieran.

Subio hasta mi altura y deboro mi boca en besos candentes y llenos de pasion, mis manos viajaron hasta sus cabellos, esos que adoraba halar entre mis dedos. Despacio me giro quedando de panza en la cama, con una de sus manos aparto mi cabello poniendolo a un lado y dejo besos pequeños, discretos, sensuales, desde mi cuello hasta donde la espalda perdia el nombre.

Mi respiracion era erratica, me volvia loca que besara esa parte sensible de mi cuello y que respiraran en el, con dos dedos como si fuera un experto en la materia quito el broche de mi sosten, hizo que los sacara por mis brazos pero dejandome en al misma posicion. Me sentia vulnerable, pero por Dios! Eso me tenía con las bragas empapadas.

**Edward POV**

Luego de que su sostén despareciera de mi vista continué mi camino de besos por toda su espalda, deteniéndome donde esas pequeñas bragas color carne cubrían ese culo respingon y su centro, ese que quería tomar con mi boca y perderme en ellos, llenarla de placer.

Tome la orilla de sus bragas y lentamente las baje por sus piernas y joder, su olor me estaba consumiendo, su sexo estaba empapado, podía sentirlo, podía olerlo. Mis pantalones se estaban haciendo mas apretados, mi miembro crecía mas y mas, esta mujer me volvía demente, su cuerpo, la forma de amarme, sus gemidos.

No pude evitar morder ese trasero blanco, Bella dio un respingo y jadeo, eso hizo que mi miembro de por si erecto se moviera pidiendo liberación. Saque las bragas por sus pies, ella se giro a verme mordiendo su labio inferior, joder, se veía endemoniadamente sexy. En un rápido movimiento me quite el t-shirt y rápidamente como si fuera un maratón quite la correa y solté el botón de mis pantalones, llegaron a mis tobillos con un ruido seco.

Me acerque como un tigre que persigue su presa, así en esa posición tome su boca, sus labios, esos que amaba besar, rojos, suaves, llenos. Nuestras lenguas se devoraban, se acariciaban con mucho deseo, los gemidos que emitía ella eran música para mis oídos, hacia que la deseara mas, que sus ansias por mi también eran mutuas.

Hice el mismo recorrido que anteriormente, bese sus hombros, su espalda, sus cotillas, se estremecía con mi tacto, con mi aliento. Al llegar a su espalda baja no pude evitar acariciarla, tenía muchos deseos de hacer algo que no había hecho y quería cumplir ese deseo con ella. La inste a que subiera un poco su culo y este respingon me éxito aun mas.

Me arrodille en la cama y metí mi cabeza entre su carne, mi lengua recorrió desde sus húmedos pliegues hasta su ano, Bella gimió fuertemente haciendo que casi me corriese, como un puto adolescente. Mis labios estaban impregnados de sus jugos, Dios mio era lo mas exquisito que había probado nunca, mi demonio interno se volvió frenético, lujurioso y salio a jugar.

Mi lengua cobro vida propia, su clítoris fue masajeado, chupado, hasta mordí suavemente. Bella Gemía, maldecía, era una locura, mi lengua arremetía dentro de su cavidad como si fuera mi polla erecta, la cual estaba mas dura que una roca, caliente, expectante por ella, por sentirla, por tenerla.

-oh por favor…. No … no pares Edward- sabia que estaba casi al borde, por esta razón moví mis dedos por su clítoris haciéndola gritar de placer, lamí y lamí su raja hasta quedarme seco mas no era suficiente.

Sus espasmos hacían mas fácil mi trabajo, después de una cuantos lametones mas quedo desmadejada sobre el colchón gritando y gimiendo de puro placer, llevándola a las nubes, al infierno en pocos segundos.

Pase la lengua por mis labios saboreando lo que me brindo, sus jugos dulces, su excitación, ese era el puto cielo, mi premio.

Gire su cuerpo casi inerte y bese su cuello, salado por el sudor que género su cuerpo. Tome sus pechos con mis manos y bese esas puntas duras como el acero, esperando ser atendidas también por mi. Chupe cada pezón con devoción brindándole placer, el que ella se merecía. Sus gemidos no se hicieron esperar mas y mi polla no aguantaría un minuto mas sin estar dentro de ella, en su apretado coño.

Quite mis boxers y luego de poner sus piernas a cada lado de mi cadera, ubique mi pene en su entrada, mojada por los jugos de antes y su nueva excitación. Sus ojos estaban brillosos de deseo, su cadera se movía pidiendo en silencio que la penetrara y yo cumpliría sus deseos.

La embestí entrando lentamente, casi tortuosamente, su sexo me apretaba haciéndolo casi insoportable, caliente, húmedo, suave, estrecho, era el infierno y el cielo en ambas dimensiones, estar dentro de la que seria mi futura mujer era lo mas maravilloso del mundo.

Nuestro vaivén, cuerpos sudorosos, gemidos audibles, mordidas, besos llenos de pasión inundaban el pequeño cuarto, las olas rompiendo contra el duro cuerpo del yate haciendo que este se moviera igual que nuestros cuerpos.

Puse sus piernas en mis hombros, un angulo mas profundo para mis arremetidas, no podía aguantar un segundo mas y ella pudo notarlo, se apretó fuertemente en torno a mi pene, sus manos tomaron mi rostro y lo acerco a ella y nuestros labios se juntaron, callando nuestros gemidos, juntos tocamos el cielo, llegamos al maravilloso orgasmo que tanto reprimí, por que todo era por ella y para ella, esa mujer que amaba con locura, mi Bella.

Estaba en el paraíso y no quería despertar, mis ojos estaban cerrados pero la sonrisa que tenia en rostro no la quitaba nadie. Mis piernas enredadas a las de ella, medio cuerpo del suyo sobre el mio, su respiración haciéndome cosquillas ligeramente en mi pecho, su cabello esparcido por su rostro y cuello, que mas se podía desear? Creo que nada mas.

Aunque no quería abrí los ojos y una luz proveniente de la pequeña ventana me hizo cerrarlos de repente, volví a abrirlos lentamente y los estruje con mi mano libre, ya que la otra estaba bajo el cuerpo de mi princesa que dormía plácidamente.

Como pude despacio saque la mano, su rostro se arrugo un poquito pero luego se coloco boca abajo abrazando mi almohada y serenando sus facciones, era hermosa. Sus labios sonrosados, su carita con pequeñas pecas, su nariz pequeña y respingona, esos parpados que cubrían los ojos mas hermosos que había visto, chocolate oscuro y cremoso, como el que le encantaba comer. Y esas pestañas largas que la hacían parecer una muñeca de porcelana.

Sin detenerme a verla por mas tiempo me levante desnudo como nos habíamos quedado después de hacer el amor, me puse unos shorts y Salí de la habitación no sin antes cubrirla y dejar un beso en su cabeza.

Fui a la habitación contigua donde Avril dormía, o eso creía porque la señorita estaba estrujando sus ojitos, acababa de despertar.

-buenos días preciosa de papi- le dije bajito para no asustarla, ella me miro y con una sonrisa me abrió los brazos para que la cargara.

-hoa papi- beso mi mejilla y recostó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-dormiste bien?- asintió – bien, tienes hambre tesoro?- levanto la cabeza y me miro con esos ojos azules igual a los de

Tanya, nuevamente me asintió y me la lleve fuera para prepararle algún desayuno.

Llegamos juntos a la pequeña cocina, la senté sobre la mesada y luego de entregarle un biberón con leche y cereal me dispuse a hacer un suculento desayuno para mi futura esposa.

Todo me quedo riquísimo, unas tostadas con mermelada, huevos revueltos, jugo de naranja y bol de frutas variadas, ademas de unos panqueques con sirup para acompañar. Sabia que se levantaría con mucha hambre. Coloque todo sobre la mesa y una rosa color rosado pálido en un jarroncito.

-que es todo esto amor?-gire al escuchar su voz, y al verla mi corazón bombeo frenético, llevaba una bata blanca amarrada a la cintura, venia descalza. Su cabello suelto en ondas y restregaba sus ojitos como una niña pequeña. Sus mejillas sonrosadas y ojos brillantes y felices, estaba realmente preciosa.

-buen día cariño- me acerque, la tome por la cintura y bese sus labios con suavidad- como dormiste?

-muy bien, gracias- se sonrojo ligeramente y me hizo sonreír, era adorable- ahora me dejas comer eso que esta sobre la mesa? Muero de hambre realmente- mi carcajada se oyó a kilómetros quizás, como conocía ese pequeño dragón.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y degustamos el exquisito desayuno, decir que casi se lamio los dedos era poco decir, no quedo comida sobre la mesa, ella estaba radiante, feliz y eso se notaba a leguas. La inste a que se pusiera un traje de baño y corriendo fue al camarote a colocárselo, mientras fui a ponerle el de mi pequeña, era primera vez que estaba en el mar y estaba también feliz aunque un poco temerosa.

Salí con Avril a proa a esperar a Isabella, esta salio a los pocos minutos con un diminuto bikini, que decir diminuto, no la dejaría salir con eso en la playa ni loco, era mía, mi mujer. Llevaba uno de dos piezas color amarillo chillón, tenia unas flores en la parte de arriba, debajo llevaba un pareo color azul tapando aquello que me volvía loco.

-estoy ansiosa por lanzarme al agua, puedo hacerlo verdad?- pregunto llena de de emoción.

-por supuesto que si, vamos!- Bella soltó su pareo y desde la punta del yate dio un salto y callo en el agua, a los segundos salio como una sirena, nadando feliz. La sonrisa de mi cara se quedaría impregnada todo el fin de semana.

Avril con sus manitas casi me ahorca, no quería ir al agua pero no dejaba de ver a Bella nadar.

-ven chiquita, esta rica, no te pasara nada!- le gritaba desde abajo.

-mi da miedo Bella- chillaba ella otro poco haciendo un puchero.

-anda nena, te quieres meter con papa?- lo pensó unos segundos y luego asintió no muy segura- eso mi niña valiente.

Me acerque a la orilla y trate de no saltar para no salpicarla, Bella la tomo en sus brazos para yo hundirme, el agua estaba de maravilla, el sol brillando en el cielo nos daba de lleno y hacia brillar el pelo de Avril así como el mio en unos tonos rubio rojizos.

Nadamos mientras uno a uno nos turnábamos para tener a la pequeña, estaba feliz después de todo y chapoteaba salpicándonos agua. Entre risas y mimos, algunos besos robados entre mi Bella y yo, decidimos que era hora de ir a comer algo.

Bella esta vez quiso preparar algo rico y la deje, cambie de ropa a Avril después de un baño para sacarle la sal y la lleve a la sala a jugar con sus muñecas. Entre a la cocina y allí estaba ella, concentrada preparando unos emparedados, la abrace por detrás y ella dio un respingo.

-joder, me asustaste Edward- medio chillo ella, bese su cuello despacio.

-cuida esa boca nena, Avril puede oírte.- ella asintió y termino de colocar la ultima rodaja de pan sobre uno de los sándwiches.

-esto esta mas que listo, que prefieres, soda o jugo?- pregunto cuando fue al pequeño refrigerador.

-soda esta bien para mi-

Nos sentamos en el suelo junto con Avril y comimos tranquilos, entre pláticas sin ningún tipo de interés. Mi hija comenzó a restregarse los ojos, ya tenia sueño, Bella se la llevo llenándola de besos y la durmió en su cama.

Salio en puntillas y luego de verme voló a mis brazos llenándome de besos.

-te he dicho que te amo hoy?- pregunto coqueta restegandose en mi regazo.

-mmm, creo que no lo has dicho, no- jugué con ella.

-pues señorito yo lo amo a usted mas que todo en el mundo- me acerque lentamente a sus labios y nos dimos un beso lleno de ternura y pasión, nuestros labios hacían una danza romántica, un vals o un bolero quien sabe. Poco a poco baje a besar su cuello, su respiración comenzó a alterarse por lo que corte el beso.

-yo te amo mas a ti mi princesa, gracias por existir.- ella sonrió con esa que me mataba, me llevo de la mano hacia afuera, quería tomar el sol así que me tendió un bote.

-ponme bloqueador, no me quiero rostizar ok?- tenia una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara- y compórtate.

Y lo siguiente que hizo fue soltarse la parte de arriba de su bikini y acostarse boca abajo. Después de tragar en seco vertí el bloqueador en mi mano y suavemente la esparcí por su espalda blanca y suave, era bueno que cogiera un poco de color. Ella gemía, parece que le gustaban mis manos por su cuerpo. Luego se giro dejando sus pechos al aire.

Esas puntas traviesas estaban con la cara al cielo, respingonas y listas para que mis dientes los mordieran. Pero me controle y eche un poco mas de bloqueador en la mano. Lo pase suavemente por sus pechos, su estomago y brazos. Ella me miraba sabiendo lo que hacia en mi, sabiendo que mis pantalones eran una casa de campaña ahora mismo.

Luego de terminar se puso boca debajo de nuevo cerrando sus ojos.

-puedes traerme una cerveza por favor? Hace mucho calor- me pidió y fui a la nevera a buscar un par.

Me senté a su lado y brindamos por nuestro futuro juntos. Tomamos nuestras cervezas y después de un rato decidió que era mucho sol por ese día, así que entramos a darnos una ducha y a dormir un poco.

Lo hicimos por separado ya que era mucha la tentación de hacer el amor en la ducha pero estábamos cansados. Luego de colocarnos unas ropas cortas nos acostamos en la cama y me abrace a ella para echar nuestra siesta.

**Bella POV**

No se si habían pasado horas o minutos, solo sabia que un molesto sonido estaba taladrando mis oídos y no me dejaba dormir en paz, media furiosa abrí los ojos y localice de donde provenía la cosa molestosa.

Estaba al lado de la mesa de noche el móvil de Edward, decidí dejarlo pasar pero de nuevo volvió a sonar, lo mire pero el seguía rendido en sus sueños mas profundos, estaba colorado por el sol, se veía adorable.

Tome el aparato entre mis manos para apagarlo pero sin querer acepte la llamada y no me quedo de otra mas que hablar y disculpar a Edward.

-Buenas?- dije bajito.

-_Edward?_ –rodé los ojos obvio que no lo era- _quien eres y que haces con el teléfono de Edward?_

-el esta dormido en este momento quiere dejarle el mensaje?- pregunte para acabar con la llamada.

-_oh por lo que veo eres la puta asistente de Edward verdad? Mira mujerzuela pasame a mi hijo sino quieres acabar en la calle me escuchaste?_

* * *

** uupps! y ahora que? quisiera que me contaran que creen que pasara ahora? Esme la querrá la odiara? todo un suspenso y caos! que piensan ustedes.**

**gracias a todas y cada una y uno quien sabe verdad, que este leyendo esta historia. Gracias a todas aquellas que de un modo u otro preguntaron por mi y por supuesto a las que dejan su review siempre! también a las lectoras silenciosas que espero un día se animen a escribir!**

**espero que nos veamos ahora mas seguido ya que estoy de vacas, solo que ahora debo actualizar mi otro fic POISON HEART que la que todavía no se haya pasado puede hacerlo esta QUE QUEMA!**

**no las pongo mas locas de la cuenta nos leemos lueguito!**

_**Raynee*~**_


End file.
